Can't You Feel the Rush?
by demicakes95
Summary: A Stephen Glickman contest, a chance to make it big time like their favorite band BIG TIME RUSH, failed. Will Alex, Chelsea, Dianne, and Theresa ever make their someday come? Will Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan ever find them?
1. Big Time Fans

In the state of New York, in the small city of Staten Island lived four best friends. These best friends literally did everything together. They went to school together, they went home together, they went to the movies together and they even slept at each other's houses. Though they were best friends they were so different. Dianne was the shortest of the four; she had long, curly, brown hair and rosy red cheeks. She was loud, adventurous and very determined. Alex was a dedicated girl. She was involved in many extracurricular activities and the athletic one in the bunch. She had short, light brown hair and a very innocent smile. Theresa was a petite brunette. She was sarcastic and would do anything just to prove a point. However, she was loyal toward her three best friends and great listener. She had a darker complexion, that showed her Italian blood, and utterly dark brown eyes. Last, but most certainly not least was Chelsea. She was the tallest of the four and had light brown hair. She was comedic and very expressive. Chelsea was outgoing and genuine. She was a 'people-person' and greeted almost everyone with her loving smile.

Although these four girls were so different, there was one thing that they all had in common. It was the love for their favorite boy band, Big Time Rush. All of their room's were wallpapered in boy's faces. They would never miss an episode of the show and checked the fan website everyday. They followed them on all the social networks and did everything they could to stay in touch with the four boys. If only the guys knew the girls the way they knew them.


	2. The Contest

It was early Saturday morning and Dianne has just woken up from the girl's late night slumber party. She checked her phone see what time it was, when all of a sudden a twitter message from Stephen Glickman, the comedian who is very involved in Big Time Rush, popped up. When Dianne read what it said she couldn't help but shriek. This woke up Chelsea, who was a light sleeper. "What's wrong?" Chelsea asked groggily. "LOOK! READ! HURRY!" Dianne yelled out. Chelsea rubbed her eyes in an attempt to see the blurry screen. When she realized what she was staring she grabbed the phone from Dianne and proceeded to read, now wide awake. The phone read, "Reenact Your Favorite Scenes from Big Time Rush. Entries Due March 28 2011." The two girls began to scream and immediately decided they were entering the contest. Pillows started flying and both Alex and Theresa were woken up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Theresa yelled when she lifted her head off the floor. Alex just shook her head and groaned. Chelsea started giggling while Dianne rolled her eyes and handed Theresa and Alex the phone to read. Alex and Theresa pressed their temples together as they excitedly looked at the phone screen. "We're doing it! You have no choice!" shouted Dianne. "Of course we're doing it! How could we pass up an opportunity of being recognized by Big Time Rush!" said Theresa. Chelsea and Alex gave each other a high five. "Wait, does anyone know what we could win?" inquired Alex. The girls just shrugged and Chelsea said, "Who cares what we win! Stephen Glickman is going to know four girls from Staten Island." " Yea, but it's always good to be awarded for doing something good." Said the 'all-knowing' Theresa. "We aren't dogs, Theresa!" said Dianne giving her famous eye roll. "Would you guys stop arguing. I am looking it up right now." Said Alex, as she logged on to the computer and went onto Stephen Glickman's twitter page to read everything about his contest.

Stephen Glickman's twitter page read 'The winner will receive an autographed 'Giant Creature' t-shirt and a phone call from Big Time Rush themselves.' The shrieks that the four girls let out have never been so loud. They started jumping around and the rest of the day was spent planning out what they would do. At that moment the four best friends made a pact that they would put all their effort into this and even if they didn't win, they would know they tried their hardest and be proud of themselves.


	3. Four Girls, One Mission

At the kitchen table Dianne pondered over a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Girls this is totally like a dream come true. We have to do a good job so that we win. It needs to be the best video ever." she said. Alex, the worry-wart, said "Yea, but what if ours isn't the best?" "There's no question it will be the best, Alex. Now stop putting negative thoughts on the table and start brain-storming. We have a lot of work to do!" said Chelsea. Theresa nodded and Dianne suggested, "How about we each pick an episode we like and act out a scene from there?" Immediately the girls knew what they wanted to do. "I call Songwriters!" shouted out Chelsea, "that way I get to wear my helmet." Her three best friends just looked at her, they knew she would be playing Carlos, Chelsea did have quite a thing for Carlos. "Fine. Then I call….Mansion!" Dianne yelled, "what's better then scratching your head with a statue. Plus James looks super cute and we get to pick up scrawny over here." She finished as she nudged Theresa. 'Scrawny' was otherwise known as Theresa and that was because she was otherwise known as Logan. Theresa tried to stand up for Logan when all of a sudden Alex said, "I pick Big Time Audition! It would be so much fun to be Kendall in that episode! It really shows off the leader in him." She said with a nod. After a long thought Theresa picked her episode. "I choose Photo shoot because I really won't have to be acting that much I mean, I already am sarcastic." She said with a slight smirk. "We know!" the three girls said in agreement. "Such a Logan!" Chelsea whispered. Dianne laughed and said, "So its settled. Mansion, Photo shoot, Songwriters and Audition. Part one. Complete!" "Good. Now we have to decide when and where we are going to do it. It has to be soon though the 28th is less then a week away." Said Alex, showing her leadership skills. "We could do it at my house tomorrow. Plus we could use my van for the limo scene. It all works out perfectly because no one is going to be home tomorrow either." Said Theresa. "Then it's settled! The only thing we have to do now is take care of the costumes and stuff." Said Chelsea. "Well, I have a sweater vest Logy over here could use. I also have the baseball tees that Carlos always wears." Said Dianne. " Oh and I have my helmet and plaid shirts for Kendall." Chelsea said. Alex then interjected and stated that she had beanies for herself and v-necks for James. "I have a lucky comb for you, Di." Theresa said to Dianne and she finished by saying that she also had an apron for Kendall to wear in Big Time Audition.

Everything was taken care of and the girls left Dianne's house to go home and get ready for the big day.


	4. Competition

The next day, the girls met up at Theresa's house by 12 o'clock. They quickly planned out each scene and got their costumes on. The girls were ready for a long day of filming.

It was a long day. The girls giggled for most of it. Chelsea fell out of a shopping cart and they had dropped Theresa a couple of times but it was all worth while. At around five o'clock the girls began editing which took them the rest of the night to finish. They wound up crashing at Theresa's house.

Alex was sprawled out on the floor, Theresa was hanging off the couch and Dianne had her legs over Alex and her head leaning on the arm of the couch. In the mean time Chelsea continued to edit the video. At midnight, she just about finished. "I FINISHED!" she yelled. She jumped up and down and began to shake her friends awake. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she yelled "ITS DONE!" At first, the girls were angry that she woke them up but they quickly realized why she was yelling. "I FINISHED! I FINISHED! LOOK." She yelled again. The three sleeping beauties got up and groggily made their way toward Chelsea's computer. Chelsea pressed play and the girls immediately started laughing at themselves. "He's gonna love it!" said Alex. "Did you submit it yet?" asked Theresa. Chelsea shook her head no and said that she was waiting for them to tell her if they liked it first. "Well what are you waiting for? Submit damn it!" Dianne said anxiously. "Okay, Okay CHILL!" Chelsea said back. The four girls finally tweeted Stephen Glickman their video.

The next morning the girls woke up and decided to check out their competition. Some of the videos were better then others, but the girls were confident that theirs was by far the best. It's too bad that the rest of BTR's fans were the ones who had to make the decision. Luckily, Theresa and Dianne had a lot of followers on Twitter and were able to get the video likes. Chelsea was constantly checking out the competition. They would always be behind someone. When they finally wound up catching up, there was a last minute submission. "GOD DAMN IT!" Chelsea shouted. "It's alright! We still got this." Alex said trying to mellow out the mood.


	5. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile In L.A.**

Stephen Glickman was carefully reviewing the submissions to his contest. He had his favorites, some he like better than others. However, the ones that he thought were best he wanted to show his 'dogs'. When he saw the four best friend's video from New York he immediately knew he would show the guys this one. Right underneath he made sure to let the girls know he liked it. He commented, 'Love it!' on the video and favorited it right away. He knew that the next time he was on set with the guys the first thing he would do was show them the videos.

**Back in New York**

The girls were still chilling at Theresa's house. Dianne was on the computer when all of a sudden she let out a loud shriek, "WHOOO! HE COMMENTED ON IT! HE COMMENTED ON IT!" Alex and Chelsea immediately began to jump up and down saying in sync, "We're gonna win!" and Theresa was hysterical laughing.

Over the next few days, the girls would inform the other of how many votes and views the video would get. It became a lunch time topic and a before bed ritual. The day before voting closed the girls came up about 2,000 views. "Even if we don't win, it was still awesome" Chelsea said before hanging up that night. The other three agreed, said goodnight, and hung up. They went to sleep confident in each other.

"Winner's will be announced soon. Showing my dogs the entries" is what Stephen Glickman tweeted the next day. The girls continued their day of school normally, but kept the thought of the contest in the back of their minds until it became unbearable. "I need to know who won! We better win!" Chelsea said at lunch, contradicting what she had said earlier about losing. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're laughing their asses off right now!" Dianne replied. "I don't like waiting for a result!" Chelsea wined "You don't like waiting. Period." Alex giggled at Chelsea. "Ugh!" Chelsea dramatically laid her head on the table. "Be patient." Theresa bit into her sandwich. Chelsea glared at her. Dianne interrupted by saying "I wonder what they're saying about it right now…" and all four girls drifted into their own fantasy.

**Back With the Boys in L.A.**

While the girls were imagining their little fantasies the boys were actually watching their video at that very moment. Kendall let out one of his famous Kendall laughs, "They're hilarious!" he said. "Not only are they hilarious, but they are good too!" Carlos said. "I think they are the best so far." James said "I agree." Logan said. "I hope they win." he continued. None of the boys said it aloud, but secretly they all had different intentions of wanting the girls to win. They thought they were cute. The boys knew of course that it wasn't up to them, it wasn't even up to Glickman. It was up to the fans to like the video and vote for it. But for now all the boys could do was hope and tomorrow they would find out the winner of the contest.


	6. The Announcement

Dianne walked in on her three best friends who were all slumped over on the cafeteria table. She didn't even ask but instead quickly joined them in their misery because she knew what had happened. The girls had lost the contest. It was indeed a close race though, they only lost by 50 votes. Alex patted Chelsea on the back as she laid her head down in her arms. Theresa was trying to look over the facts on why they lost. Dianne walked over angrily, huffed and sat down on her chair. "I just don't get it." Theresa said, she was in denial. "There's nothing to get. We lost!" she said with anger in her eyes. "At least we tried our best and gained a lot of fans." Alex said optimistically. "Yea, but I just don't understand. We tried so hard!" Chelsea whined. "We obviously didn't try hard enough." Theresa said. Dianne thought for a minute and then she spoke up and said, "I wonder if the guys even saw it. I mean that is all we really wanted. Right?" "I suppose." Responded Alex. Theresa and Chelsea nodded in agreement.

While the girls were moping around on Staten Island the boys were moping around in L.A. "Guys, I can't believe they lost!" Carlos said in disbelief. "I know! They had the best entry." James spoke his mind. Even though the prize was only a t-shirt and a phone call, the guys felt that the girls deserved it. They obviously worked hard on it. They even had the opening credits! "I wish we could do something. They were so cute!" Logan muttered under his breath. "But what if we can?" Kendall said as if he was putting together a plan already. "What do you have in mind?" James asked a suspicious Kendall, who just sat there with a smirk. "I think I am catching on." Carlos said. "I still don't get it." A confused Logan said. Carlos rolled his eyes and huffed but not before biffing Logan off the back of the head. "You know hitting me won't make me understand it." Logan said with a squeak in his voice forcing Kendall to explain his theory.


	7. The Plan

"OK, so here's the plan. We ask Glickman for the girl's addresses being that they had to enter it for the contest, then we will fly to wherever they are. Then we will ask them to come spend a week in L.A. with us. We could pay for their hotel because I am pretty sure we get a discount at the Nickelodeon hotel, I mean we are stars of the channel." Kendall spit out everything that was on his mind. "Props dude! I didn't think you had it in you." James said with a giggle, he received a dirty look from Kendall for that one though. Carlos just sat there and laughed and Logan asked, "When exactly is this plan taking place?" "Right now! Where's Glickman?" said the anxious blond. The boys feet couldn't move quick enough, they all darted out of Carlos' dressing room, which is where their little meeting was taking place, and ran to find their comedic co-star.

The boys ran through the set calling Glickman repeatedly. Pushing over props and bumping into crew members, when all of a sudden Logan who was in the front bumped into Glickman. He fell backwards knocking down the other three like a domino affect. "YEEEES." Said the now curious Stephen Glickman. All four boys started to speak at once, talking over one another fast and loud. "Boys, one at a time!" he shouted over their talks. All four were now out of breath, Kendall started, "We need the…" "addresses", Logan continued, "for the girls who…"James said and then Carlos finished, "lost the contest!" "Boys, boys , boys! You're gonna have to be more specific. There were seven entries!" Glickman stated. "No, you know the one we are talking about. It's the one that we all made a big fuss over." Carlos said, "they were the only ones who had an intro." he continued. "You know the really cute girls. There were four of them!" Logan said drifting off into his own fantasy cloud. Carlos, James and Kendall all nodded simultaneously. "Oh yes I know which one now!" Glickman chuckled, "not a problem, but just for my own knowledge, why?" The guys looked back and forth to one another and in unison said, "Uuuumm." Stephen gave them a smile and nodded in a somewhat understanding way. "Oh I think I get it now. Just meet me in my dressing room in five. I will have all the info ready for you."

The next day, the boys boarded the plane anxiously. Logan scooted in the window seat, as usual, and Kendall ducked in after him. He took the aisle seat just incase he had to pee, Kendall always had to go to the bathroom. James took the seat in front Logan as Carlos put his carry-on into the overhead compartment. Carlos then looked at his three best friends and said, "I can't believe we're doing this" thinking himself crazy. "I know." James said giving a comforting smile. This gave Carlos a feeling of relief because he knew he wasn't the only crazy one. He returned a smile and took his seat next to James.

Three hours into the flight James was drumming on his thighs bored out of his mind while Carlos sat quietly and listened to his music, he nonchalantly kept moving his hand back and forth, as if conducting an orchestra. Kendall came back from the bathroom and wiped his freshly washed hands on Logan, who was asleep against the window. "Thanks man!" Kendall whispered to his snoring buddy. Logan gave him his familiar half-smile in his sleep and snuggled into his now damp jacket a little more.


	8. Unexpected Visitors

Back in Staten Island the girls were finishing up their second period class. Chelsea had her head down but occasionally kicked Theresa's seat while Alex diligently jotted down everything that came out of the teacher's mouth. "Psst!" Dianne called for the girls attention. "Do we have Chem next?" she whispered. They all nodded in unison and she let out a groan. Not even two seconds later Chelsea tapped Dianne on the shoulder and whispered, "Look at Ken-dork." The two snickered at the joke, they called Alex that because she was their 'Kendall' and she was very studious. Theresa turned around and joined in the giggling while Alex turned around and asked what they were laughing at. "What?" she said clueless and the other three just shrugged. "Oh nothing!" Chelsea said. The bell rang and the girls headed off to chemistry.

Meanwhile, the guys had landed and made their way to the address Stephen had given them, which happened to be Chelsea's house. The boys stepped up on to the porch and rang the door bell. A dog appeared at the door and Carlos immediately started baby talking the dog and Kendall slowly hid behind James. Suddenly, a skinny and frail woman appeared at the door. Carlos slowly got up and then gave his cheeky smile. Logan and James snickered while Kendall peeked his head out from behind James. The woman then unlocked the door and said, "Are you the UPS guys?" The boys shook their head and said, "No." "Well then are you here for Gabrielle because she isn't here." she retorted. Once again the boys looked at each other and shook their heads no. The frail but kind woman just stared at them for a second and said, "Well then how could I help you?" "I'm Carlos Pena." "I'm Logan Henderson." "I'm James Maslow." "and I'm Kendall Schmidt." "and we're Big Time Rush." They all said in unison with plastered smiles on their faces. She sat there for a minute and thought that their names sounded familiar. "Is Chelsea home?" James asked pleasantly. He remembered her name from the credits in the video. And then it clicked, "OH!" the woman said as she playfully hit James in the shoulder. "You're the cutie from the poster! I like you." She wagged her finger in his face as he blushed and the others laughed. "Well, Mrs. Chelsea's grandma, where can we find her and her friends?" Logan asked. "Hun, they're in school right now." She said sweetly with a touch of a smile on her face. "Is it possible that you can maybe give us directions to her school?" Carlos asked in a kind manner. Within five minutes the boys had the address of the girls' school. They thanked Grandma and darted to their limo and zipped off to 'St. Jay's Academy'.


	9. Brotherly Love

They guys followed the directions word for word; making sure they didn't get lost and arrived in the front of St. Jay's Academy.

"Ooooooh. Fancy." Carlos said jokingly

"It's an all GIRL'S school." Logan elbowed Carlos.

"Uh-Where's the front door?" asked James, still full of awe from seeing the school that looked completely made of glass. Kendall looked around for a second and then spotted it down a wide flight of stairs. "There." He said and ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps on the way down. The other three followed. Carlos got ahead of Kendall and rang the bell to the office. They were surprisingly buzzed in. When they reached the window, a plump receptionist greeted them with a nasty look. She asked in a nasal voice "Can I help you?" Logan looked at James, who looked Kendall, who bit his lips nervously and looked to Carlos to answer. She folded her arms, waiting. "Just follow me lead." Carlos whispered to the other three. "Hi," Carlos started off a little too excitingly "I'm Carlos…uh-Tache . I'm here to pick up my sister uh-Theresa." He ended with smile. "Yeah, I'm James Marr," he remembered the last name of one of the girls quickly; "I'm here to pick up Alex Marr, my sister." "I'm Logan Fluke, here to pick up my little sister… uh..." "Dianne" James whispered to Logan. "Dianne!" Logan finished to the receptionist. "I'm here for Chelsea Mena. I'm Kendall her brother." They all breathed out; relived that they remember all their names correctly. "And why is that?" asked Mrs. Ollie, or that's what it said on her name tag. "It's um…" Carlos froze. "A FAMILY EMERGENCY!" James jumped on it. "All four of these girls have a family emergency?" asked Mrs. Ollie, disbelievingly. The guys didn't know how to answer, but then Logan put his acting skills to work. He hung on Kendall's shoulder and pretended to cry. "I JUST MISS THEM SO MUCH!" Logan wailed. "I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG AND JUST NEED TO SEE MY LITTLE BABY SISTER BEFORE I MOVE HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD!" He made up. Kendall pouted and nodded at Mrs. Ollie, trying to prove that Logan wasn't lying. James patted Logan's back and Carlos started to sniff as if he was going to also start crying. "I understand. My husband also moved to Italy for business." Mrs. Ollie looked down. "Please. We just want to see them 'cause we're all going" Kendall stated. "Alright. Let me go get them." Mrs. Ollie stood from her seat. "No no no! Don't you worry you're pretty little head. We'll go get them. The school doesn't need the most beautiful receptionist in the world to get tired." James charmed. Mrs. Ollie blushed. "Well…okay." "We just need to know where to find them." James continued. Mrs. Ollie looked up the girl's schedules. "They're in Chemistry at the moment. Room 216. You go the left, up the stair to the 200's. I'm sure you can count from there." Logan continued to wail as Kendall pulled him toward some lockers on the left as Carlos followed. James smiled and bowed his head "Thank you." He speed walked after his friends.

They guys cut the little act and ran up the stairs, reaching the second floor. One teacher saw them and slammed her door shut. "Rude." Logan commented. "Where are they again?" asked James. "Chemistry. I hated chem with a passion in high school." Carlos shivered remembering. "Look, this way." Kendall pointed down the hall. The guys jogged the halls, Kendall counting up as they passed. "213, 214, 215, here! 216!" They guys stopped and looked at each other. "Here we go." Carlos said before knocking at the door.


	10. A Pleasant Surprise

"I don't get the point of studying atoms. Seriously, who cares?" Chelsea whispered across the room of 216 to Dianne. "Stop talking, Ms. Mena," reprimanded Mrs. DeMaio. Theresa laughed and when the chemistry teacher turned to the black board, Chelsea stuck out her tongue. Alex rolled her eyes. She raised her hand to answer the next question. Mrs. DeMaio was just going to call on Alex when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called and motioned Alex to answer. The door opened slowly. "Hi. I'm here to pick up my sister, Theresa," smiled the Dominican man at the door. Theresa lifted her head. She looked up to see Carlos Pena at the door. CARLOS PENA. She rubbed her eyes. He was still there. "Uh-what?" Mrs. DeMaio said " Theresa, you're brother is here for you.." Theresa spoke, but no words came out. Carlos smiled and motioned her to the door. It was like he used some kind of magic because she actually got up, dumbfounded, and walked out the door. She didn't bother to look at her three friends still in the classroom. Alex, Dianne, and Chelsea all looked at each other, and proceeded to follow Theresa's steps in making sure it wasn't a dream. Alex rubbed her eyes, Dianne pinched herself, and Chelsea kicked her left leg with her right. Alex was just about to scream when another knock hit the door. "Yes! Come in." shouted Mrs. DeMaio. James appeared at the door with a smile. "I'm here for Alex." He pointed to Alex and her heart dropped. She slowly slid her books into her backpack, not keeping her eyes off James. Unlike Theresa, Alex looked back at Chelsea and Dianne, and walked out. Chelsea found herself sweating. She fanned herself like she was about to die. Another knock. "Are you kidding me? What?" Mrs. DeMaio screamed. "Chelsea please" smiled Kendall. Realizing what was going on, Chelsea jumped out from her desk, but stood awkwardly over her books that fell over. She gingerly picked them up and eyeballed Dianne like she was being kidnapped. The door shut. The class all turned around to Dianne, whose mouth was gaping. Mrs. DeMaio murmured something about how rude people are these days and turned to the blackboard. Where was Logan? Dianne thought. A few minuets passed. Logan didn't even bother knocking, he silently opened the door and motioned for Dianne. Dianne grabbed her stuff and walked to the front of the class room. "Where are you going, Dianne?" asked Mrs. DeMaio. Logan froze. "My uh-brother is here for me." Dianne made up a similar story. "Fine. Whatever. Get out!" and Dianne ran to Logan and slammed the door behind her.

Once the door closed, Logan jumped on Dianne and cupped her mouth with his hand. She quickly looked to see that Kendall had Chelsea, Carlos had Tee, and James had Alex in the same position with the girls mouths closed shut by their hands. "Don't scream." Kendall whispered. "Just come with us and we will explain everything." James whispered. Kendall began to remove his hand from Chelsea's mouth, but she screamed. He placed it back and she was muted again. "Shhh!" Logan yelled in a whisper. Chelsea nodded and when Kendall removed it again whispered "Sorry." They guys grabbed a girls wrists and quickly speed walked down the hall that they came from. At the corner, though, they were stopped by a woman that was build and whose hair was cut short like a drill sergeant. "What's going on here, Ladies?" She questioned the girls. Before any of the girls could speak a word, Carlos said "We're their brothers, here to pick them up for a family emergency." "What's the emergency?" strictly questioned the woman, known as Ms. Mann. "See, Theresa's and Carlos' great grandma, Lola, with dying of cancer and she only has 5 hours for us to say…say goodbye" sniffed Kendall. "Is this true?" Theresa nodded Yes as Carlos said "One Hundred Percent." "Alright, and where are YOU three going?" Ms. Mann directed to Chelsea, Alex, and Dianne. "We are all family friends. Very close" James sniffed. "We have a note." Logan handed her a piece of paper. Ms. Mann carefully read it and said "You are excused." All eight ran down the halls and stairs to the office window. "You have to sign them out" said Mrs. Ollie from her desk. "Okay" said Carlos and he did. The guys thanked her again and ran up the stairs and gently shoved the girls into the limo. It sped away


	11. The Greatest Car Ride Ever

In the car, everyone was silent. Inside the limo the seats were against the wall facing the other set of seats. Chelsea was seated next to Theresa. Theresa was uncomfortably sitting next to James. James was across from Alex. Logan was in between Alex and Dianne. Carlos and Kendall were in the double seat at the far end of the limo. Logan coughed, attempting to break the silence. "You okay, Bub?" asked Dianne. Chelsea broke out laughing. Logan laughed, too. "Yeah, I'm good." "Can I just ask what's going on?" Theresa started. "We're taking you guys to L.A" Kendall replied. As Chelsea and Dianne's eyes sparkled, Theresa stayed focused and asked "Why?" Chelsea and Dianne practically hugged each other, reaching across the aisle. The guys explained the entire story and the girls were overflowing with excitement. "So you saw our video!" asked Alex. "Yes we saw it." Carlos answered her and Kendall continued, "we liked it so much that we watched it a good 5 times." All four of the girls' eyes lit up, "Just like we imagined it!" Chelsea whispered to Theresa. The two smiled and looked up. "So wait a minute I have two questions." Dianne started. "Well ask away!" James said with a twinkle in his eye. Her knees went limp but she spit out her questions, "Ok one, where did you guys pull that plan out of? And two, Logan, why did you have a note?" "To answer your first question, we needed to think fast when the mean lady at the front asked us why we were there and we thought you guys looked somewhat like us." Carlos started and then Logan continued, "and the second question, why do you think you were the last one to get pulled out. I was writing the note just in case. See my brain works!" he said defending himself before anyone could crack a joke. The girls began giggling and then they thought to themselves. After a few moments of silence Chelsea spoke up, "So, guys! I know that you said we are going to L.A., but obviously we aren't going like this because first of all we have nothing with us and second of all we are only sixteen and have no parental consent. So right now at this very moment, where are we headed to?" The boys all looked at one another and then Kendall chuckled and said, "We uh, hadn't really thought that far yet." "I guess we could go to my house. I mean live the closest and no one's home." Dianne volunteered. "This is still really creepy." Chelsea said and Carlos retorted, "I know right! I am so creeped out!" The whole limo laughed as they pulled up in front of Dianne's house.


	12. Slumber Party Fun

All eight of the kids hopped out of the limo and James told the limo driver he could take a lunch break because they didn't know how long they were going to be. They made their way to the front door, Dianne rummaged through her backpack to find her keys, she unlocked the door and led the group into her house. She made the guys comfortable in her living room and offered them something to drink. As Dianne got up to go get the boys some water, they took notice of the uniform. "Is this your guys' uniform?" James asked. "Well we don't usually match our outfits and you did pick us up from school. So yeah, this is our uniform." Chelsea said pulling at her white shirt that had the school emblem on it. "Well, I think it's adorable!" James said as Dianne made her way back into the living room. The other three nodded their head in agreement and Logan gave Theresa the famous flirtatious up and down look. All the girls looked at them and Alex said, "No it's ugly, but nice try!" Everyone paused for a moment, "Where are you guys staying tonight?" Theresa asked. "Yeah, we told you that we didn't plan past the limo ride." Logan rebutted. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" Alex asked with a concerned tone. The four guys shrugged and just when James was about to speak up Dianne interrupted, "We have only actually known you guys for a half hour and we are already making your plans. You guys could just stay here tonight, I was going to be home alone anyway. Theresa, Alex and Chelsea just call your parents later and tell them you guys are crashing here." "If its cool with you?" James said.

**Later That Night**

The girls (and guys) got changed into their pj's, the girl's made sure they didn't wear anything that expressed their fandom. They played Just Dance for a little while, then watched 'The Titanic' and talked for the rest of the night. "I guess tomorrow we will ask our parents if we can go or not, I mean this was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so don't expect it to be easy guys." Chelsea said. The girls nodded in agreement but then Theresa spoke up and said, "Aren't we going to have to take somebody's mother with us? We are minors guys!" "Such a Logan!" Chelsea whispered a bit too loud. Theresa nudged her in the side and the real Logan looked confused as all hell. "We'll figure that out with everything else tomorrow!" Dianne huffed "Why don't we call it a night? I mean it's been a long day and by the looks of it tomorrow isn't going to be any shorter." Alex yawned. Everyone agreed that was a wise decision, it was already one in the morning. They all got up and they hugged one another goodnight, and then the girls made their way down to Dianne's bedroom.

As soon as their feet hit the carpet all the girls began shrieking, their shrieks were so loud that Kendall peeked by the door, "Everything alright down there?" "Yea we're fine. There uh was just a spider." Dianne said, "but no worries Alex killed it. We're good!" "OKAY, gooood niiiight girls!" Kendall said dragging out his words. All four then appeared at the top of the staircase and waved goodnight to the girls. Once the door was shut the girls shrieked again quietly and got ready for their slumber. The minute their heads hit the pillows, they were out like lights.

Back up in the living room, the guys are still. James and Kendall are sitting on the couch. James was sitting up with his back against the arm of the couch, and he had his knees up in his chest. Kendall sat at the other end of the couch with one leg under the other. Carlos had his back against the fireplace sitting on the floor while Logan laid across the one person seat.

"Well today was interesting!" spoke the skeptical Carlos.

"Yea I know! That's crazy." Logan said. "I know their younger than us but…" he continued and James finished his sentence, "yea but it's not that big of an age difference!" "They're super cool!" Kendall said. "And cute!" added Carlos and the other three nodded in a agreement with big smiles plastered across their faces. "What are we gonna do with them in L.A.?" questioned Carlos. "Like everything, we will figure it out when we get there." Logan said with his eyes closed. "We will talk about this in the morning. Good night boys." Kendall said and they got themselves situated. They set up the pillows and blankets Dianne had given them, and closed their eyes and went to bed.


	13. Rude Awakenings

At around 7:30 in the morning James yawned and sat up. He stretched and got the small kink out of his neck from sleeping on the couch. He looked around to see the other three sound asleep, he could tell it was no act because Logan had his usual sleep smile upon his face. James knew he couldn't help but to disrupt their sleep so he took the pillow he was laying on and tossed at Logan's face. The small boy's smile was abruptly knocked off his face and replaced with anger. "Not cool man! Really?" Logan said with annoyance apparent in his eyes. He decided that since he was woken up, it was only fair if Kendall and Carlos were up too. So quickly getting over what just happened Logan whispered to James, "Pssst!". The two looked at each other knowingly and nodded as if they just read one another's minds. James tackled Carlos and Logan jumped on Kendall. Within in seconds the two were awake and unhappy.

After getting over their rude awakenings the guys went back to the only conversations at hand, the girls. "I thought I was gonna wake up and were gonna be on the tour bus." Carlos said. "Yea, I know when I opened my eyes I forgot we were in Dianne's living room and they are all downstairs." James agreed. "Well speaking of the girls, they are all so different and unique." Kendall thought. The guys nodded their head in agreement, "For example," James started, "Dianne and Alex. Alex is very mild-mannered and Dianne is pushy and sarcastic." "Yea but she is funny!" Logan interrupted, "You know who else is hilarious though?" he continued. "Chelsea!" Kendall answered with a somewhat outburst. "Yea!" Logan smiled, "Her and Dianne come out with these bizarre things!" "Yea but unlike Dianne and Chelsea, Theresa says these things under her breathe that are hilarious, but yet she still speaks her mind." Carlos said with a grin. "Let's go wake them up!" Kendall demanded. "Yea!" the other three said in unison and high-fived one another. Logan opened the door and led the way down into the basement.

The four guys tiptoed into the room and were overwhelmed with amount of posters, of themselves. "It looks like we threw up all over this room!" Carlos whispered aloud. "However, I am very flattered!" James said pointing to the mega poster of just him. He had the biggest smile plastered on his face, but received a biff in the head from Logan. "Come on!" he whisper yelled. Then they made their way toward the girls. Theresa and Dianne were in the bed. Dianne was snuggling a stuffed bear and Theresa was cornered on one side of the bed. Chelsea and Alex were on the couch next to the bed. Alex was up against the wall without the any covers on because Chelsea who was sprawled out across the couch stole them all.

"Me and Carlos will wake up Chelsea and Alex." Logan whispered. "James, you take the bed and I will put the iPod on and then jump on the bed too." Kendall added. "Yea! Blast it!" Carlos said with a giggle in his words. "Ready? 1…2…3. GO!" Kendall yelled. Logan and Carlos lunged onto the couch, while James made a mad dash for the bed. In the meantime, Kendall put the iPod on. Blow Your Speakers played loudly through the room, "Hey, this wasn't released yet!" Kendall yelled. "WHO CARES!" Logan yelled over the music, "Jump Man! Jump!" and with that Kendall jumped on the bed.

"Seriously?" Theresa said with a look. Dianne put the pillow over her head and buried herself under the covers.

Chelsea's instant reflexes kicked in and she began swinging her legs. Let's just say Carlos immediately fell to his knees. It took a little while for Alex to get up but when she did she was unhappy. When all the girls were up, the guys stood in a line a said in unison, "Good Morning, Sunshines!" They all stood there with smiles on their faces and their hands behind their backs. "You guys don't know us that well!" Dianne said. The girls began grabbing their pillows and Chelsea yelled out, "PILLOW FIGHT!"


	14. Breakfast With the Boys

After the pillow fight, all eight made their way upstairs. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" Dianne asked. "You're gonna make all eight of us breakfast?" asked Carlos. "Well, unless you wanted it to magically appear, then yes." "No, I think he meant like you're gonna make it all by yourself, Di." Alex said. Dianne looked at Carlos apologetically and replied, "Oh sorry, then yeah." "No your not!" James said coming to the rescue, "I make a mean omelet if I do say so myself." The other guys rolled their eyes and Dianne cracked a smile. "He does though." Logan said as if it pained him to agree. "Yea but you're the guests!" she retorted. "Dianne, just let him help you." Chelsea said. "Fine, you can help, but keep your hands off my spatula." Dianne pointed the spatula in James' direction, he backed up, smiled and said, "OK boss."

Dianne started humming the tune to a famous Jack Johnson song, 'Banana Pancakes'. "Makin' Banana Pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now" James sang along with the tune. Dianne smiled and burst out singing with him. "WE CAN PRETEND IT ALL THE TIME!" The other seven didn't know whether to laugh or not, they found this random outburst pretty strange, face it it's not so often a boy sings into a banana and a girl sings into a spatula. So, Chelsea and Kendall grabbed some dishes and began to set the table. "Come on, bro!" Chelsea said with a giggle. The two happily bopped over to the dining room table. Alex, Theresa, Carlos and Logan made their way into the living room and watched some Spongebob. "I love this episode!" Theresa said like a child. "You watch Spongebob often, I suppose." Logan stated. "Everyone does!" she said back. Alex and Carlos chuckled. After the episode was over, breakfast was finally served. "Breakfast is served!" James yelled from the kitchen. The other three guys ran like cattle out of a barn to the table and James sat down soon after them. The girls looked at each other wide eyed and joined them for breakfast. "Oh boys…" Chelsea said as she shook her head with a smile. "WHAT!" Logan said, with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

While everyone was enjoying their breakfast and having discussions over eggs and bacon, the front door opened. Dianne's mother walked in the room to see Dianne, her three friends and four not-so unfamiliar faces. "Oh hi!" she said somewhat curious as to what was going on. "Hi!" Carlos said to Dianne's mom. "We're Big Time Rush!" Kendall said stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. James rose out of his seat and before waiting for Dianne or any of the girls to say anything posed the question. "So, ma'am! We have a question for you." He began a little nervously. "We, Big Time Rush. Would like to take these girls out to L.A. to spend a week with us. We will pay for their hotel and all their personal needs." Dianne's mom looked to her daughter, who's eyes were begging and pleading. "You can't take them without an adult." Said her mother. "Well, they're adults mom! Carlos, Logan and James are all 21." Dianne tried to convince, she received a look from her mother. "We will pay for an adult to come too. But we just want to give these girls what they deserve. Their contest entry was amazing and we believe they should have won." Carlos said trying to convince her. "Well its fine with me, if it's fine with the other girl's parents." With that James ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" he said. He quickly noticed how awkward it became and felt seven sets of eyes staring at him, he slowly backed away and made his way back to his seat.

After breakfast, they all got dressed and headed to Alex's house.


	15. Call It A Go

When they got to Alex's house, they talked to her parent's. the conversation had pretty much gone the same way as it did with Dianne's mom and Alex's parent allowed her to go. They made there way to Theresa's house where Mr. and Mrs. Tache were skeptical about it. However, they eventually said yes. Last but not least, they went to Chelsea's house. Mr. and Mrs. Mena wanted to know who they were going with and where they were staying. She made Chelsea write down the name of the hotel and the address, but finally called it a go. Theresa's older sister was their 'adult-supervision'. However, she would bring some of her friends and they would stay in their own room, and while they did their thing, the girls would do theirs. "Then it's settled!" Dianne smiled "WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" All four girl screamed, embracing each other. "Woohoo!" Carlos yelled. The boys joined into the hug. All eight jumped up and down. " When are we leaving?" asked Theresa. "Tomorrow!" answered Kendall. "We can go home now and pack then leave for Jersey later. There's a Holiday Inn right across the street from the airport, I'm pretty sure." Alex stated "Yeah! We can stay a night!" Logan agreed. "I don't have money for that, Guys." Chelsea pouted. "Me either" Theresa lost her smile. "We got it" James smiled. The girls were about to discourage it, but James' smile along with the other guys appeared and the girl instantly got over it. "That's so…" Dianne started and Chelsea finished by saying "sweet." "Our pleasure." Carlos laughed. The girls quickly went home, packed, kissed their parents goodbye. The limo picked Chelsea, then Alex, then Theresa and her sister, drove to Dianne's house to pick up herself and the boys. It took about 30 minuets to get to the hotel, but the ride was filled laughter. Once they got there, they checked into their rooms.

Everyone was feeling a bit hungry, so they went to the dining hall to get some dinner. They grabbed a table for eight and some food. "I am so excited! I love California!" Dianne smiled, her eyes smiling too. "Have you ever been there?" Kendall asked her. She shook her head "No, but I have always wanted to go." She replied. "You guys should feel honored that you get to share our first trip to L.A. with us." Alex said with a joking smile. They all chuckled, "So what goes on when girls have a sleepover?" Carlos asked. "You really wanna know?" Chelsea inquired with a chuckle. "Yea!" Carlos smiled with a nod while stuffing a carrot in his mouth. The other guys chuckled and playfully punched Carlos. "Okay so we'll switch!" Chelsea said a little too excitedly. "Switch? What do you mean switch?" Logan said with a bit of a head tilt and a squint, "Like lives?" Kendall continued. Chelsea gave a huff, "No silly. Like make a trade. Carlos for one of us" she said. "Which one of you?" Logan wondered, he smiled making his dimples obvious. "Umm…" Chelsea looked around, "DIANNE!" "Why me?" Dianne asked. "Yea, shorty for shorty!" Theresa budded in. Dianne and Carlos were both insulted by this, but quickly brushed the comment off their shoulders. "Alright, cool." Carlos said energetically "Fine!" Dianne crossed her arms. "Why, you don't wanna hang out with us, Dianne." Kendall asked and then Logan interrupted, "You would get to spend some quality time with James. The poster in your room says you want to!" he teased. James bopped him on the head. "I would have some of you two, but its too bad they don't make any." she said wide eyed raising her eye brows. "Oh, BURN!" Chelsea and Carlos yelled simultaneously and James gave Dianne a high five, "Nice!" he said. They all broke into laughter, "Wait, so we're really switching?" Theresa asked doubtingly. They all nodded, "OK, then." Alex said and Chelsea muttered under breathe, "Yeah!"


	16. The Switch

When dinner was over, they all went back to their owns rooms and got changed into their pajamas. At ten o'clock they met in the hallway, as they had planned prior, and swapped. "See you later, little one." Chelsea said as she nudged Dianne forward toward Kendall, James and Logan. Dianne turned around and gave Chelsea a death glare, in the meantime Carlos high fived his pals and walked over to the girls. "Good luck, man." Logan said to Carlos with a crooked smile on his face. Carlos gave Logan a wink, and they all processed into their rooms.

In the girl's room, Carlos easily made himself comfortable. He threw all of his stuff on the floor in the corner, neatly. The room contained two queen sized beds. Alex and Theresa sat on one and Chelsea on the other. The girls observed Carlos scanning the room, arms crossed, as if he was looking for something. "Whose mess is that?" inquired Carlos pointing to Chelsea's pile of personal items like clothes and books. "Mess? What mess?" Chelsea asked, a little insulted. "That one." Carlos stood by it. "What would be Chelsea's" said Alex "Chelsea doesn't know the meaning of cleanliness" said Theresa Carlos kind of stared at Chelsea for a minuet "Seriously?" "Why does it matter? I don't like to clean, I don't understand why everyone is always bothering me about it" Chelsea huffed and stubbornly turn her head away. "This is almost as bad as Kendall's dressing room." Carlos stated. He began to clean up the stuff. "Carlos, you may be famous and all, but if you touch my stuff I WILL kill you." Chelsea said, in all seriousness. "Better watch out. She doesn't like her stuff touched." Alex warned, but Carlos continued to folding and tidying up. "Carlos..." Chelsea grinded her teeth. Carlos ignored her. "WATCH OUT CARLOS!" Theresa shouted, but it was too late. Chelsea had jumped on Carlos' back and they rolled on the floor fighting.

Dianne, Logan, Kendall, and James heard a thump on the wall from next door. They all looked at each other, wide eyed. "Sounds like their having a good time." James half laughed and sounded half concerned. "That or someone just got push through the wall" Dianne said. "I don't even want to know" Logan shook his head like he was embarrassed. "Well, now that I'm here, what do you guys want to do?" Dianne sat on the floor .Logan sat on one bed and Kendall leaned on the window. James paced for a minuet, and then jumped onto the bed where Logan was, sending him flying. Dianne and Kendall laughed so hard "HAHAHA I GOT TO PEE!" Kendall breathed. "Logan, you better start eating a steak or something!" Dianne to say over her laughter. James held his stomach as he laughed. Logan recovered and said "Guys, that was so fun! Let's do it again!" "I want to try!" Kendall yelled. He sat on the bed as James jumped onto the other side. Kendall didn't go as far as Logan, but did gain some air. They all were hysterical again. "Okay our turn" James grabbed Dianne. "What? No! I'm going to hurt one of you or worse, get hurt myself!" James sat her on his lap and motioned both Kendall and Logan to jump. Both Dianne and James went flying. Laughter followed as the two got up. Just then, Theresa and Alex ran into the room. "Guys! We need your help! Hurry!" Alex said. Theresa looked scared. James helped Dianne brush off and everyone ran into the next room. "GO CHELSEA GO!" cheered Logan "Kick his ass" Kendall joined in. Dianne shoved past and pulled Chelsea off of Carlos. Theresa biffed Logan and Alex biffed Kendall on the head. James went to go get Carlos off the floor. "Oh. My. God" Carlos breathed. Dianne held Chelsea from behind by the elbows. "I warned you, Carlos" Chelsea said. "What is going on?" asked James. "Well, Carlos went to go clean Chelsea's stuff and Chelsea said not to but he didn't listen so Chelsea jumped on him and they started rolling on the floor fighting." Alex said without breathing "I thought it was funny" Theresa smirked "but then it got really bad, so that's why we came to get you." "Seriously, Carlos. You couldn't just leave the thing alone?" Logan asked "No! It bothers me!" Carlos replied. "Do you want to switch back so this doesn't happen again." Dianne asked. Chelsea shook out of Dianne's hold. "No." Carlos and Chelsea said at the same time. They smiled. "Good 'cause we were having fun." James smiled at Dianne. Theresa eyeballed Logan, who was still rubbing the back of his head from when she hit him. She rolled her eyes "So immature". Logan just smiled. Alex hugged Kendall quickly, thinking she may have hit him too hard. Before departing for the night, Dianne looked hard at Carlos and Chelsea, now sitting on the queen bed, talking. "Be good." She said like she was reprimanding children. Carlos and Chelsea nodded and giggled. Theresa crossed her arms. "And don't YOU have too much fun." Dianne stuck out her tongue and followed Kendall, Logan, and James into the next room.

At 1:00 am, Theresa woke up. She was having a late-night craving for something with peanut butter. The restaurant that runs with the hotel was closed for a while. Theresa thought for a minuet. She remembered a snack machine on the lobby floor. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed the hotel key and her wallet. Before leaving, she looked to see if she woke anyone up. Alex was snoring in the bed they shared. Chelsea was completely rapped in blankets on the other bed and Carlos was sleeping the on the same bed, but in the opposite direction and on top of the covers. She carefully shut the door. In the elevator, she pressed the button to the lobby. The door opened and she walked over to the machine. She spotted a Nutter Butter package and inserted her dollar. As Theresa pressed the number of the package, someone from behind said "Hey" making her jump and messed up the number so the machine ate her dollar. She turned to see Logan smiling. "Oh-hey" Theresa smiled. She turned back to the machine. "Ugh! It ate my only dollar." "What were you going to get?" Logan stepped next to her, looking into the machine. "A Nutter Butter. I'm craving something with peanut butter." Theresa pouted. Logan searched his wallet. "Well, I don't have a dollar to give you, but I do have this Reese's I spent my last dollar on." He offered it to her. "No, no! It's yours." She shook her head. "Come on!" Logan offered again. "No, Logan!" Theresa blushed. "Can we at least share it then?" Logan asked. Theresa WAS really hungry. "If you really want." Logan opened the package and gave one of the two cups to Theresa. They sat on the lobby chair and ate. Theresa laughed after every bite. "Wow that was good." Theresa said. "I love peanut butter." Logan replied. "Me too!" and the two continued the conversation on what foods go great with peanut butter all the way back to the rooms. "Well, good night. Oh- and thanks for Reese's" Theresa smiled a little. She went into the room and shut the door. "No problem." Logan smiled to himself. Behind the door, Theresa breathed heavily and smiled big. She happily jumped into bed and fell asleep.


	17. Caught In A Romance

Everyone woke up, got dressed, and went down to the dinning area for breakfast. They shared small talk, but quickly finished eating and went upstairs to get everything ready for the flight. The flight wasn't until 9p.m. but Alex was nervous and wanted everything ready. Everyone found something to occupy them till 7:30 when they would leave for the airport. Over the past few days the fake siblings had spent so much time with each other, they actually started acting like they were really related. Alex and James were playing the hotel's free guitar hero in the boy's room. "Do 'All You Need Is Love'!" Alex pointed. They were playing the Beatles edition. "Okay. I love that song!" James clicked the song. "Want me to go on the easy level?" asked James "Please! I can take anything. Go on hard." Alex laughed. "Maybe, but you can't beat the king" James point to himself. "You're on." The two were nudging each other the whole song, saying things like "I'm winning" and "You're going down". Then Alex pushed James really hard and said "Take that, Kendall." She gasped and James paused the game."Did you just call me Kendall?" asked James. "Um, yeah. My bad." Alex said trying to brush it off her shoulders. "No, no, no. You called me Kendall." James said again putting his hands on his hips. "OK. I'm sorry." Alex said trying to resume the game. "I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Were you thinking about Kendall? Does somebody have a little crush?" he teased. Alex blushed and rebutted, "Maybe!" James began to poke Alex repeatedly until she admitted that she liked Kendall. "OK FINE!" Alex yelled. "Wow Nelly. Chill out." James said stepping back, "We should work on that." He continued suspiciously. "What do you mean 'we should work on that'?" Alex questioned. "Oh nothing." He raised his eyebrows. Alex shrugged and James resumed the game.

Meanwhile, Theresa was watching TV. in the girl's room and Carlos walked in. "Hey you wanna go grab some lunch?" he asked her sweetly. "Sure." She easily got up, slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her iPod and merged out the door. She put one ear bud in her ear and began playing some music. "Watcha listening to?" Carlos questioned, trying to take a quick glance at her iPod. "Usher. Lil' Freak." she answered quickly. "Oh you know who loves that song?" he said to her. "Logan?" she said hopefully, with a smile on her face. "How did you know?" he crossed his arms. Theresa was tripping over her words and couldn't think of a reason why she knew. "Lucky guess." She shrugged. Carlos stopped in front of her, "What? Wait a minute how do you guess that?" "I don't know. It's not like he was on my mind or anything." She said burying her face in her iPod. "Theresa, that obviously means he was on your mind." Carlos said as they began walking again. "Don't play it off like he wasn't. Some one doesn't just take a quick guess like that, unless that person is on their mind." "OK, he was on my mind. But only because we shared a Reese's cup last night." "You what!" Carlos shrieked. "Shared a piece of candy, Carlos calm down." "Oooh I smell something and its not peanut butter." He said. "Oh yeah! Then what is it!" she asked. "A CRUSH!" he said excitedly. Theresa just rolled her eyes as they walked into the Pizza place in the hotel.

In the lobby of the hotel, Dianne was on her laptop. Logan strolled by and plopped himself on the couch next to her. "Hello." Dianne said looking at him and then back at her computer. "Wazzup!" he said. "Nothing really. Just looking at some clothes." she said as she continued to scroll on the page. "Oooh Pretty." Logan pointed at the top Dianne had on the screen, "Who are you trying to impress missy?" he questioned her. "Ja-no one." She stopped mid sentence. "Ja-no one." Logan stated, "Oh that's cool. Lying to your brother. Real nice." Dianne just looked at him, "Um Logan.. We're not really related." She said with raised eye brows and a slight smile. "Yea but you could tell me stuff. So tell me who is Ja-no one?" "Ja-none of your business." She said back hoping he would just forget about it. He didn't though. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain six foot tall buddy of mine. Would it? You know JA-ames…" "Uh no. Isn't this skirt cute?" she quickly tried to change the topic. "Yeah JA-ames would love it!" he said trying to get back into the discussion. "Haha, very funny! " she said sarcastically, "Well you can't just change the subject like that." Logan said getting back on topic. " There was no subject to begin with." Dianne said getting a bit annoyed. "Come on, Dianne. Don't get mad, get glad. Like James! He is always smiling." He nudged her slightly. "Can you stop with the James?" "Does it bother you?" "Nooo." She dragged out her response. "Ok so admit you have something for him!" "Ugh, why would I tell you if you just keep cracking jokes!" "Ok, ok I'll stop, but admit it!" "I'm not admitting anything." She crossed her arms and then went back to looking at her computer screen. The two sat there in silence scrolling through clothes, after a minute or so Dianne turned to Logan, "Do you think James would like this on me?" "Aha!" he screamed. He jumped up from the couch and pointed at her, "Someone's cruising down crush city." he said a little too loud. Dianne grabbed him by the arm, and covered his mouth, "Shut up!" she blushed.

Back up in the girl's hotel room, Chelsea was sitting on her bed, writing in her notebook. "Hey Chelsea!" Kendall burst into the room. Chelsea quickly closed her book and slid it underneath her. "Oh hey what's going on. Kendall?" "Nothing I wanted to show you that I have the same Vans hat that you had on yesterday." "Oh cool." She said "You really came in here just to show me your hat?" Chelsea squinted her eyes. "No. I was bored too and you're an entertaining person." "Thanks?" "So whatchya got there?" he questioned, talking about the her song book. "A book." She answered very nonchalantly. "Yea, but you were writing." "I was." She once again answered in a laid back manner. " What were you writing?" he was trying hard not to lose is patience. "Words." "Chelsea really?" "What! What else is there to write besides words?" she was trying her best to hide what she was doing. He just shook his head, but then swiftly grabbed the book from underneath her. "Kendall don't!" she jumped up in attempt to grab the book. However, Kendall was one of the few people who were taller than Chelsea so he held the book over his head. She tried to reach for it, but failed. "If I tell you what I am writing about, will you please give me my book back?" she said desperately. "Yup." "Ok, then give it to me. I was writing a song." She began. "Oh cool, like a love song?" he questioned. "Why must it be a love song? Why can't it be a hate song?" she said rolling her eyes. Kendall's eyes widened. "Well, who are you hating on?" "Boys that steal my books!" anger filled her face. "Alright sorry, it won't happen again. But seriously what is it about?" "This guy I know." "Is it me?" Kendall asked with a big smile. "No it's not you!" she put her hands on her hips. "OK. Is it someone I would know?" he began to play twenty questions. "I would say so." She nodded yes. "So this means it's one of the other guys. We don't have that many mutual friends." He smirked "Maybe." She said with sarcasm attached. "So it is one of the guys! Which one!" he was demanding answers. "Someone small…" she started drifting into her own fantasy cloud. "Its not James." He said as if he had a checklist. "dark.." she continued now hugging her book. "That knocks out Logan. It's Carlos." He said. Chelsea however was still going on about him. She muttered on and on, "handsome, kind, sweet…" "OK OK Chelsea." Kendall slightly shook her back into reality. "Was it that much of a give away." She said doubtingly. "Yea." He nodded and patted her on the back. She smiled at Kendall genuinely.


	18. And We're Off

Before they knew it, it was time to head out to the airport. Everyone went up to the room they had stayed in and grabbed their belongings. Theresa went and got her sister and her friends to tell them it was time to go. "Are you girls excited?" James asked. "Excited is an under statement, James." Dianne jumped up and down. They got to the airport, checked their luggage and made their way to security. They were early so they wound up sitting in the waiting area for a half an hour before boarding the plane. Once they got on, the girls were surprised to be sitting in first class. "You guys really bought us first class tickets?" Theresa asked in shock. "Yup!" Logan said quickly as if it was all normal. They walked up the aisle to find their seats. Chelsea took the window seat in the last row of the first class section and Kendall took the aisle seat next to her, as usual. Across the aisle sat Dianne and in the window seat, Logan. In the row in front of them Theresa made herself comfortable in the window seat and Carlos relaxed in the aisle seat. Alex slid into the chair next to the window across the aisle, while James put her carry on in the overhead compartment for her and then sat down in the aisle seat.

Halfway through the trip Chelsea and Kendall were trying to have a staring contest, but kept failing because they were making each other laugh. Dianne and Logan were playing the hand game, numbers. Logan was surprisingly winning. Alex was trying to braid James' hair, who was a little freaked out, and Theresa and Carlos were expressing their love of Rent, the musical. Eventually, the day got to be too long and all the guys fell asleep. The girls planned to keep them up as long as possible. Dianne popped an idea. She called the girls attention. "Psst," she whispered, "follow me." The girls leaned in toward Dianne's chair as Dianne leaned into the sleeping Logan. As she poked his stomach she whispered in his ear "Pooooooooke". Theresa, Alex, and Chelsea followed. The whole cabin was filled with whispered pokes. The boys slurred and sat up quickly, looking around, confused. The girls were asleep, or pretended to be. It was hard for Chelsea to hold in her giggle. She sat in her seat with her eyes shut hard, but you could tell that she was awake because her chair vibrated with her hidden laughter. The guys knew exactly what had happened, they aren't that stupid. So they looked at each other and nodded, Carlos mouthed, "One…two…three!" Each boy began to tickle the girl next to them. After that it all went downhill, the four girls burst out into simultaneous giggles. The first class area was filled with stops and I'm sorries. Just then the stewardess came down the aisle, gave them a dirty look and shushed them. All eight stopped making so much noise, but the minute she walked away they continued their laughter.

An hour later, they landed in L.A. The girls remained awake for the entire flight due to their excitement. The boys tried to sleep but once the girls woke them up they couldn't fall back to sleep. Except for James, that is. He had fallen asleep for the last hour of the flight and when it was time to get off, Kendall shook him awake. "Hey dude, we landed. Let's go!" he lightly shook James awake. James quickly jumped up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and all eight friends made their way out of the plane.

They made their first steps into L.A.X., and headed to the baggage claim. "I hopped off the plane at L.A.X., with a dream and my cardigan. Wel…" Dianne began to sing Party in the U.S.A., but suddenly felt awkward when she saw seven sets of eyes just staring at her. "What! It's my jam and it's officially true. Leave me alone!" "Just go." Chelsea pushed her along. They got to the baggage claim, and Chelsea spotted her luggage from fifty feet away, that's probably because hers was the only one with a big orange bow on it. She ran and jumped on the conveyor belt, "Whoo guys, look I'm surfing!" she yelled. Alex quickly jumped on after her, "This is fun! Guys hop on." she yelled to Theresa, Dianne and the four guys. "That's not safe guys." Theresa said to her two friends. She and Dianne looked to the guys for help, but before they knew it they were being pulled on to the conveyor belt by Logan and James. All eight were riding around the baggage claim for a good ten minutes before the security came by and told them to get off. Everyone got off safely, except Alex who accidently tripped getting off but fell right into Kendall's arms. "That was a close call." He said to her with a smile. "Thanks, I know!" she said wide eyed. "You alright?" "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks to you." He grabbed her luggage from her and they all proceeded out of the airport and looked for their limo driver. They immediately spotted a man holding up a sign that said 'BTR squared'. The girls saw that and had the biggest smile on their faces, they knew that was their limo. With that, they knew this would be the best week ever.


	19. Settling In

The limo drove them to the Nickelodeon hotel, they all hopped out and walked to the check in desk. Before any of the girls could get to the desk Carlos gently pushed in front of them. He walked up to the concierge and they began talking as if they were having a secret meeting. Carlos slipped something in his pocket, and walked over to the group. He gave Theresa's sister and her friends their key and they went off to find their room, "If you guys need anything, you know where you can find us. And just you know, call me every now and then so I know you guys are alive. Ok?" she said to Theresa. Theresa nodded and shooed her away. "Come on let's go find your guys' room." James said, each of the boys grabbed one of the girl's hands and ran to the elevator. They arrived outside room B9, Carlos reached into his pocket, pulled out the key, unlocked the door and opened it. The girls practically knocked over the four guys and ran into the room. They all stood there mouths gaping, eyes wide open. The room was huge. "Do you like it?" Kendall asked them. "Like it? We love it!" Alex exclaimed. "Let's show you around." Logan said and then led the way around the apartment. They showed them the bedrooms, the kitchen, the balcony, the two bathrooms and the TV room. "Where does this door lead to?" Dianne questioned as she walked over to a random door in the wall. "Oh this door? You mean the door to our CONNECTING ROOMS!" Carlos pulled out the key he had slipped into his pocket earlier and unlocked the door revealing a room almost identical to the one the girl's were staying in. "You guys are staying at the hotel too!" Chelsea asked. All four nodded, "Really?" Theresa asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Really." Logan said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

They all went to their rooms and put all their stuff away for the next week. Everyone showered, got into their pajamas and got settled for the night. At around 1:00 AM the boys came into the girl's room and said goodnight. There were hugs going all around the room, even though they have all only known each other for four days they have become such great friends. "See you children tomorrow." Chelsea said to the guys, they all looked at her. "I am pretty sure we are older than you, Chelsea." Logan said confused. "She says that to everyone." Theresa explained. The guys said goodnight one last time and went into their room for the night.

Once the guys walked out and shut the door, Dianne ran over and locked it. It was kind of her second nature, they were still in a strange place. Alex went over to the kitchen area and made herself and her three friends chocolate milk. She brought it over to the TV room where the rest of the girl's were seated. In the TV room there was a big, long couch with a chase lounge on the end of it. Alex went over there and made herself comfortable with her chocolate milk and wrapped herself in a blanket. Theresa and Dianne sat on the opposite side of the couch, their chocolate milk in hand. Dianne pulled out the reclining part of the couch and Theresa sat Indian style next to her. Chelsea just grabbed her chocolate milk and laid across whatever part of the couch was left. She pondered for a moment, took a gulp of her drink and said, "So, where do you think they are gonna take us tomorrow?" "Good question." Alex said, "maybe they will take us to the movies or something." "Alex, their gonna take us to the movies in California? We could do that in Staten Island." Theresa answered sarcastically. Alex shrugged "I don't know. I was just taking an educated guess." "That wasn't educated, that was stupid." Theresa rebutted. "Yea, no! We are definitely not going to the movies. And if we are I will tell them no." Dianne said out of no where. "You can't do that, Di!" Alex said, the other two giggled. "Why! I didn't come to L.A. just to do something I could do at home." Theresa interjected, "Yea, Di 'cause I'm sure you will just tell them straight out no." "I will. Watch me." "There will be no need for that because we aren't going to the movies, guys." Chelsea said. For the rest of the night, the girls thought about what their first day in Los Angeles would be like. They made their way to bed but their minds kept wondering.

Next door, Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan sat outside on their balcony. "So, um guys, where are we taking these beauties tomorrow?" Logan asked hoping one of his buddies would have an answer. James took a sip out of his glass of water and shrugged, "I don't know I was hoping one of you boys had a plan." he smiled. "What about if we take them to the movies?" Carlos said trying to throw out any idea he could think of. "How about…no." Kendall blatantly stated. Logan and James snickered, "Well then!" said Carlos. "What about we take them to the beach?" James said expressing his love for the waves. "Oh good idea" Kendall started, "but we should take them sight seeing first." "You're right! It is their first time in Cali." Carlos nudged Kendall. "So it's settled. Sight seeing then to the beach!" Logan said pointing his finger up like he just made an important discovery. James, Carlos and Kendall stared at him, "Alright goodnight man." James said. Kendall got up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Night dude." "Night Man." Carlos got up and made his way inside. Logan was the last one in, he locked the door shut the lights and went to bed. Just like the girls, the guys couldn't help but think about tomorrow.


	20. Breaking Down Doors

James set his alarm clock the night before to wake up now, which was 6:00 a.m. He also woke up the other three. They planned on making the girls breakfast. They quickly got dressed and went to the door that connected the rooms. Carlos turned the knob, but the door didn't open. He tried again. It didn't budge. He scrunched his eyebrows and used both hands, and then he placed his foot on the wall and tugged. The door to the girls' room didn't open. He turned to the other guys. "It's stuck." He sounded worried. "Let me try." Logan rolled his eyes. He pulled the knob with both hands, but again nothing happened. James tried next, but couldn't open it. Kendall tried and broke the knob. "Ooops." He smirked. Carlos immediately thought the worst of things. "What if the girls are in trouble? They could be getting robbed!" The guys looked at each other and then started banging on the door.

Chelsea, the light sleeper, immediately jumped out of bed once the knocking started. She pulled the blanket over her and followed the noise. It was coming from the connecting door. Chelsea rubbed her eyes with one hand and unlocked it with the other. All four boys fell in and landed on the floor in front of Chelsea. Carlos hit the floor first then Logan, James, and last Kendall who smiled up at Chelsea. She yawned like nothing happened. Dianne walked out in a hurry. "What the hell is going on?" She ran over and helped the guys up. Chelsea was already in the refrigerator searching for food. The guys brushed themselves off. "Hey what's up?" James winked. "Why are you playing it off like nothing just happened?" Dianne asked. "Playing what off?" Logan asked. "Boys are dumb." Chelsea said as she walked over to the table in the kitchen area with a sandwich she made." "You're eating a sandwich in the morning?" Carlos asked. "Yes. Indeed I am" Chelsea said. Kendall laughed. Carlos walked over to the table and sat opposite of Chelsea. Dianne followed. Logan sat on the counter. Kendall leaned on Carlos' chair and James leaned on the fridge. "Why were you banging on the door?" Chelsea asked. Dianne laid her head on the table, exhausted. "We were um…" Carlos started "Trick-or-treating!" Logan yelled. Dianne raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing it, but Chelsea shrugged. "If you were trying to prank us, you would have failed. Dianne and I are the prank masters." Chelsea stated like a know it all. Kendall whispered to James "That would have been a good idea…" Carlos nodded at Kendall in agreement. "Heard that." Chelsea stared at Kendall and Carlos. "Okay, relax. We weren't going to prank you! Can you tell me who locked the door?" James said. Dianne lifted her head again and said "Me. Why?" "Don't do it again." James replied. "Why? So you can prank us?" Chelsea interrupted. "No! Pinky promise." James smiled "Alright. Then, why?" Dianne questioned "Can't say." Carlos said. "It's a surprise" Kendall smiled. Logan also smiled. "Fine." Dianne said. Chelsea hit Dianne's arm, but Dianne said "I trust them." "Good." James grinned even bigger. Alex and Theresa emerged from the bedroom. They stumbled into the kitchen and were confused on the fact that the door handle was broken and everyone except themselves was in the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Chelsea jumped out of her seat with her arms out like she was going to embrace them both. "Good morning" smiled Logan and Kendall at the same time. Alex stood next to Logan near the counter and Theresa took the seat next to Dianne. "Hi" Alex said and blushed. Theresa just smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now, that you two are up I can finally ask what we're doing today." Chelsea looked to the boys. "So..?" She questioned. "Yeah, we're going sight-seeing." James said. "Then to the beach." Logan said. Dianne shrieked. "Woohoo!" She yelled. Everyone laughed. "Hurry and go get ready!" Kendall said excitedly. "Can we lock the door so we can get changed? Oh wait, it's broken." Dianne eyeballed each boy. James rolled his eyes "We'll meet you in the lobby at 9:30." The boys exited the room. Chelsea and Dianne went to shower and got dressed as Theresa and Alex shoved food down their throats and ran to catch up with the other two.


	21. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

At 9:25 the girls were all dressed and ready to go, they made their way to the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Chelsea had her camera on her shoulder, Dianne wore one of her hats and a pair of shades, Alex had her denim fanny pack and Theresa had one headphone in each ear. They trotted to the middle of the lobby and looked around for the boys, who surprisingly weren't there yet, they sat and waited for the boys for several minutes. Theresa looked at the time on her iPod, it was 9:45, they were just about to head up to the boys room, when all four of them stomped out of the elevator. James ran over to them, "I am so sorry!" he said to them. "It's no big deal, James. Chill!" Dianne said. "It was all Logan's fault!" Kendall said not holding back anything. Logan rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I had to make sure my hair looked perfect for you guys." He sent a wink in Theresa's direction specifically. "Logan, I would usually agree with you, Man but we were dressed for almost two hours. Why you couldn't do that before? I don't know." Carlos butted in. "Guys, it's really no big deal. You're here now, let's go and enjoy L.A.!" Alex tried moderating the boys. It worked for the most part, but like children every now and then one of them would pass a comment and the girls would either shake their head or laugh.

They all made their way through the parking lot of the hotel. Logan and Carlos were going to drive today, they had to take two cars because it would be quite uncomfortable to fit eight people in one. So, Logan and Kendall hopped in Logan's black jaguar. Chelsea and Dianne got in the backseat, Kendall turned around and said, "Seatbelts girls. You're going to need them." Logan just looked at him and rolled his eyes. In Carlos' jeep, James sat shotgun and Alex and Theresa were in the backseat. James rolled down his window motioning for Logan to roll down his. "Where are we going first?" he asked, "I don't know. Breakfast I guess." Logan said back. "Let's go to that place on Hollywood and Vine." Kendall nudged Logan and they shared the idea with others. The four guys agreed on it, "Beat you there!" Logan said. "Last car there pays for breakfast." he uttered and before Carlos or James could respond, they rolled up their window and sped away. "I guess we are having a race." James stuck out his bottom lip and looked at Carlos. Alex and Theresa looked at each other and shrugged. Just then the jeep sped off.

In Logan's car, Chelsea and Dianne were holding each other's hands for dear life. "Logan slow down!" Chelsea yelled, "Holy shit! You're a speed demon Logan!" said Dianne. "Be quiet back there! We are in a race!" he yelled back, "Oh yea? To what? Our funeral!" Dianne yelled. Kendall chuckled and turned around, "I told you you would need your seatbelts." When they came to a stop sign on Third Street, Logan stopped short, looked both ways and raced right through.

Meanwhile, in the other car, Carlos was driving slowly. He and Theresa were singing along to Broadway show tunes, Alex attempted to sing along while James just shook his head. "Dude come on! We are gonna get stuck paying for the whole meal!" "James, always remember this. Slow and steady wins the race." Said Carlos and he went back to singing 'Seasons of Love'.

Logan was still speeding down the boulevard and when they got to a red light, they heard a siren but just ignored it. "Logan, there is a cop behind us, you might wanna pull over." Advised Chelsea. "Nah, he is not pulling me over. I didn't do anything wrong." he said, "Are you kidding me? you have been speeding the whole way. Pull over!" Dianne commanded. Logan shushed them and just kept driving, until they heard a voice over a loud speaker. "Will the black Jaguar pull over to the right. Will the black Jaguar pull over to the right." Logan looked at Kendall wide eyed and Kendall returned the look. Chelsea's mouth gaped open and Dianne put her head in her hands. "Well that's just frikkin' awesome!" said Kendall. Logan quickly pulled over, exhaled and rolled down the window.

By now, Carlos had pulled up to the restaurant to find Logan wasn't there yet. They got a booth for eight and waited for ten minutes before deciding to call him. "Why is he always late?" James complained. "Well at least you know he isn't doing his hair." Alex said. Carlos shrugged, "You never know with Logan." James pulled out his phone and dialed Logan's number, no answer and the same thing happened with Kendall. "Hold on. I will call Dianne." Said Theresa. She picked up her phone and dialed, Chelsea answered. "Where are you guys!" she asked. "We just got pulled over by the cops, talk to you later Bye." She spoke so fast Theresa could barley understand. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, she hung up the phone and looked at everyone else. "Well, they just got pulled over." She said. James and Carlos looked at each other and laughed a little bit. "Logan finally gets what he deserves." Carlos said. "Let's just hope their not going to get arrested." Alex said. "Alex, why would they get arrested?" Theresa rolled her eyes. Alex shrugged and sipped her juice that just arrived to the table.

The officer walked right up to Logan's window. "Hey there!" Logan smiled. Chelsea slapped her forehead. "License and Registration." The cop didn't seem phased that he just pulled over two members of a pretty popular boy band. "Oh ok." Logan bit his lip and leaned over Kendall, he reached into the glove compartment. "Your 'charm' won't get you outta this one, Bub!" whispered Dianne. Logan shot a worried glance and handed the cop his license and registration. "Do you realize how fast you were going?" Logan shook his head 'no'. the cop leaned into the car to look, "You were going eighty…with ladies in the car? Tsk tsk." The cop smirked, then Kendall laughed. "I tried to tell him!" "Were you now? Or were you trying to hit on these beauties in the back?" the cop winked at Dianne and Chelsea. Kendall made a face like he was just slapped, "No sir, he's my brother." Chelsea giggled. "Oh alright." The cop turned back to Logan, and wrote him a ticket. "Crap!" Logan said under his breath. "Hey buddy, I cut the ticket in half because of your sisters. Be greatful." Then he turned to Dianne and Chelsea, "Have a nice day!" Logan shot a dirty glance through the rear view mirror. "Your very welcome!" Chelsea said. Kendall laughed again and Logan set off to the restaurant cautiously.

Kendall opened the door to the restaurant for Chelsea and Dianne. Then, just before Logan walked through the open door, Kendall stepped in front of him and walked after the girls. This made Logan more pissed, "Jerk!" Logan yelled after him. Kendall turned around and smirked. At the table James, Carlos, Alex and Theresa looked relieved to see Chelsea and Dianne alive and not in jail. Chelsea skipped over and slid next to Carlos in the booth. "That was fun!" Chelsea smiled ditsy like. Dianne slid in after her, "Are you kidding me? We almost died! I am pretty sure I saw the light!" Dianne yelled. Chelsea shrugged, "Oooh bacon!" Chelsea reached for the basket that was just set by the waitress. "Where are Kendall and Logan?" James asked. "Probably fighting at the entrance." Dianne said. "What are they fighting about now?" asked Carlos. "Kendall practically ratted Logan out to the cop. It was GREAT!" Chelsea giggled. Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's not funny, Chelsea." "You weren't even there!" Chelsea stuck out her tongue. Carlos looked to James, "I'll go get 'em." A few minutes later, Kendall slid next to James, Carlos slid next to Dianne, and Logan next to Carlos. After a few dirty glances between Kendall and Logan, breakfast was served. They all ate, Logan and Kendall paid, and walked to their cars.

"Please! Please don't make me go with Logan! I am too young to die!" Dianne yelled. "Di, you're getting red. Chill!" Kendall said. "I HAPPEN TO HAVE ROSACEA!" she yelled. "ME TOO!" James exclaimed. He hugged her, while she stood there confused, everyone laughed. "Don't worry, Di. I'll drive." Kendall said and Logan rolled his eyes. They all got into the cars they were originally in and drove around to different parts of L.A.


	22. Gazed

The girls and guys were constantly in and out of the cars; stopping to get a picture with an attraction, then going across town to see another. They first went to get a peek of the 'Walk of Stars'. "Let's go find Miss Piggy's star!" Alex cheered. "Seriously!" Theresa replied, Alex nodded. Kendall shrugged, "Let's split up!". Eventually it was found by Team Alex, James, Theresa and Carlos, everyone got in the picture as an L.A. native snapped it. After a few more stops, James suggested they move on to go see the Hollywood sign. "Do you want to, cut to the front of the line?" Chelsea sang and Dianne chimed in and they sang together. "And baby do you need to, , see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?" That was cute, Carlos clapped, "Why thank you!" Chelsea bowed. "Can we just take the picture?" Logan said trying to hide his smile and they did.

"To the beach!" Kendall exclaimed. They hopped into the cars and sped there. They reached the beach at sunset. "It's beautiful." Chelsea gazed into the ocean. "The colors make me fell warm." Alex agreed, "This day was amazing." Dianne hugged James' waist unknowingly. "It's not over yet." said Carlos. "What do you mean?" inquired Alex, James and Logan unfolded a picnic blanket. "I made dinner." James grinned, it smelled amazing. "Yes! I'm starving!" Theresa said, "Then dig in." Said James.

After they ate Carlos grabbed Chelsea's wrist and ran down to the water. "Carlos! Stop! Carlos! Aahhh!" she screamed as he splashed her. Logan eyeballed Theresa, "Don't! I am not wearing a bathing suit!" but Logan literally lifted Theresa and carried her over his shoulder to the water. "Piggy back?" asked Kendall to Alex. She hopped on his back and Kendall ran after Carlos and Logan. "I guess we are cleaning up." Dianne smirked at James, "Alright." After the garbage was thrown away and the basket was packed and in the car, Dianne sat in the sand. "Be right back." James smiled.

James came back with the picnic blanket and a radio, he set the radio down next to Dianne. Then he sat and wrapped the blanket around her and himself. "Thanks." Dianne looked into his eyes, James smiled and looked to the sky. Dianne followed his gaze. They watched the stars come out to the song 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble.


	23. Bloopers

The gang went back to the hotel and were hanging out in the girl's room. "I'm going to go plug in my iPod." Theresa walked away from the group to find the dock. "Okay, we're going to go." James said. "Why? Where are you guys going?" Chelsea asked, saddened by what he said. "Um, in our room." Carlo chuckled, "We wanna, you know, take a shower and stuff. We'll hangout later." "Yea. We are only next door." Logan said with a smile. "Alright then, I guess we will get changed too." Chelsea said with a shrug.

"Don't be upset. Go to sleep and we'll see you in a bit." Logan tried making her feel better. Alex then budded in, "Go to sleep! It's like 9 o'clock! Why would we go to sleep?" she said with a chuckle. "I don't know. You are growing girls, you need your rest." Logan teased. "Yea I am pretty sure this all the growing I'll be doing!" Dianne pointed to herself. James chuckled, "Don't listen to him, we'll be back. We are just gonna go get changed." He shook his head, grabbed Logan's shoulder and slowly pulled him toward the door. The boys went into their hotel room to get washed and into their pajamas before going to hang out with Alex, Dianne, Theresa and Chelsea.

In the meantime, the girls washed up and slipped into their pajamas and waited for the boys. "The beach is pretty and all, but I hate the sand. It gets everywhere." Dianne said as she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her hair. Theresa was doing Chelsea's nails at the kitchen table, and Alex was making herself a cup of tea. "I hate the sand too." Theresa said, "And Logan dropped me in the water!" she exclaimed. "Easy there, you're messing up my nails." Chelsea whined. "Well at least we had a fun day." Said Alex trying to look at the bright side. "I had alo-…" Chelsea was cut off by a loud familiar song coming from next door. "Do you hear that?" Alex smirked. They all nodded and walked over to the wall the rooms shared, they leaned their ears up against it and listened. "Love sooo strong, then you moved on. Now I'm caught up in suspense…" were the lyrics they heard yelled out by Carlos and James. The girls looked at one another, "Are they singing 'Love Like Woe'?" Dianne asked aloud. "I think so." Theresa laughed a little. Chelsea and Alex walked over to the door and slightly pushed it opened, they looked inside and quickly shut the door. Chelsea was hysterical laughing and Alex covered her mouth, they waved Dianne and Theresa over, who lightly tiptoed and looked into the room. They saw James and Carlos jumping up and down and jamming out to the song, Theresa and Dianne poked their heads back out of the room. They chuckled but then it hit Dianne, she looked at Theresa who realized it too. "You don't think?" "No!" the two had a conversation leaving Alex and Chelsea confused. "Well, they said they watched the video SEVERAL times." Dianne emphasized. "Oh-my God! They're making fun of us!" Chelsea yelled. "What are you guys talking about!" Alex was lost. "THE BLOOPERS!" they all yelled at her. "Oh they are so dead!" she said after she realized what was going on.

The girls barged into the room, forgetting what they looked like, hands on hips. The guys didn't happen to notice they were standing there; Carlos and James continued their jam session, jumping up and down and screaming out the lyrics, Kendall took a shoe and slammed it on the ground yelling, "It's dead I believe!" and Logan lay on the floor shouting, "Ow my rib!" "Ahem!" Chelsea coughed, they didn't hear, she did it again but this time louder, "AHEM!" she cleared her throat. The boys abruptly stopped, looked up and saw the girls standing there. Chelsea had her hair up in a bun at the top of her head, Dianne's hair was still in a towel, Alex had bunny slippers on and Theresa's hair was all frizzy. They took one good look at the girls and burst into laughter, "Nice slippers, Alex!" James yelled in her direction. "Theresa, how exactly do you get you're hair that puffy?" Carlos motioned with his hands, Theresa rolled her eyes. "Chels, you gotta show me how to get my hair up like that!" Kendall said in between giggles. "That's a nice towel you got there, Di. Is that a new fashion statement?" Logan laughed. The girls had no comment and stormed out of the room, however Alex did kick off her slippers in James' direction and Dianne threw her towel at Logan. Once they all reached their room they burst into laughter, "That was great!" Chelsea giggled. "They totally think we're mad!" Alex laughed, "Good! Let them we'll get them back ten times harder." Chelsea rubbed her hands together as if cooking up a plan already. "Chelsea and I are the prank masters, and well you guys are good too, I guess." Dianne said with a chuckle, she received high five from Chelsea but a nudge from Theresa who stuck her tongue out at her.


	24. Confessions

"Guys, do you think they're mad? I-I was just kidding about Theresa's hair." Carlos said worriedly as he sat on the bed. "I don't know, they stormed out of here pretty mad, man" James replied. "I'm scared." Logan said and continued "they DID say they were the prank masters, meaning they had to EARN that title in a specific way." Kendall paced back and forth. "I'm sure their fine, and if their not, we simply go and apologize." But as he said it, he was shaking. Logan laughed nervously. "I don't think I could live with myself if I knew I hurt one of them." James said, looking down. "Which one?" asked Carlos. "What do you mean which one?" replied James

· "You said 'one of them', so which one?"

· "It was a general statement, Carlos."

· "But if you were to pick one, who would make it hurt the most if you hurt them." Carlos asked seriously.

· James blushed.

· "Aha! You like one of them!" Carlos laughed and pointed. "Well, I bet you have a crush on one of the too." Carlos shut up after James said that. "And you do too," James pointed to Kendall, "and you!" he pointed to Logan. "IT'S JUST ONE BIG LOVE FEST." "Relax James!" Logan tried calming him down. "Is it true though?" Asked Carlos. "What?" asked James and Logan at the same time. "Do we all have a crush on one of the girls?" "What if it's the same girl!" gasped Logan. "Why don't we just find out. I say we go around the room saying who we like." Kendall crossed his arms. "I vote James to go first!" Carlos smirked. "Yeah, go James!" Logan agreed. James looked around and blushed. He coughed a word, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. "What?" asked Kendall. He coughed the word again. "Louder!" Carlos yelled. James coughed three times. "James! Just say it!" yelled Logan. "Dianne! Okay? Happy? I like Dianne." James leaned on a wall and crossed his arms. James now looked at Carlos. "Now you go." "I don't wanna." "Come on, Los, it's only fair." Logan said. "Fine. I like Chelsea." Carlos breathed out and smiled. "Alright. Logan?" Kendall looked to him. "Theresa." Logan looked away. "This is awesome! I like Alex!" Kendall smiled and all three boys look up to him. "Well, that worked out surprisingly well." Logan stated. They all laughed at each other.

· "Do you think they like us back?" asked James.

· "I don't know, but I if they do, I hope it's the one we each like. If not, that would be awkward" Kendall replied.

"That would be awesome is Chelsea liked me back…" Carlos dozed off into a daydream.

In the girl's room, the girls were at the table. Chelsea lifted her head and said "I like Carlos so much." Then put her head down again. The girl's went to bed, but they were thinking about their revenge on the boys.


	25. Halfway There

The next morning, Dianne popped her eyes open and took in a deep breath. She lunged onto Chelsea's bed, shaking her awake, Chelsea jumped up and began swinging her arms. Dianne ducked and Chelsea shouted, "What! What's wrong?" "Nothing." Dianne whispered "Do you smell that?"

"Yes! It smells delicious. Now let me go back to sleep." Chelsea pulled the pillow over her head and buried herself under the blankets.

"No! Wake up. Why does it smell like bacon in here?" Dianne pulled Chelsea out of her bed.

"How should I know? I just woke up." She rebutted. "Let's wake up the other two." Dianne rolled her eyes. They walked over to the room Theresa and Alex shared. First they went over to Alex and shook her awake. She grumbled, "Yes!" she said impatiently. "Wake up!" Chelsea shook her awake. She rolled her eyes, pulled the covers off and hopped out of bed. Dianne walked over to Theresa's bed and began shaking it like an earthquake. "Whaaaaaaat!" she whined. "Get up, lazy face!" Chelsea shouted.

"Whyyyy!"

"Because it smells like bacon!" Dianne exclaimed. Theresa widened her eyes and stared at Dianne, Chelsea chuckled and Alex huffed. "Is that really why you are waking me up? Because it smells like bacon." Theresa said angrily. "Yea it is! Because we were all sleeping, we are seven floors above the kitchen and it smells like breakfast." Dianne continued. "Yea, I guess that is weird." Theresa rolled out of bed.

They all pulled up their hair, and proceeded into the kitchen. To their surprise, they saw four familiar faces. "Give me the milk!" Logan demanded to Kendall. "You just gave the me milk to put away!"

"Yea, I know but, my mom's recipe calls for 3 cups, and I only put 2 ½." Logan said as he mixed the French Toast batter.

"Guys I think I burnt the bacon!" Carlos shouted, holding up one black strip of what was supposed to be bacon. "James, please take over that mess." Kendall directed.

Just then the girls walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, girls." The boys said in unison. "Um what are you guys doing?" Alex wondered with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Trying to make you guys breakfast." Carlos walked over, giving each of them a morning hug. He did however, make Chelsea's the longest. "And then they wondered why we kept the door locked." Dianne whispered to Theresa who giggled a bit. "Heard that!" Kendall said. He too, was walking over to give each of the girls a morning greeting. "Girls, go sit down. It's almost ready." Logan told them. "Well, can we at least help you?" Theresa asked kindly. "NO! Now go!" he pointed to the table. "OK, Dad!" she sat down. "Ooh feisty." Dianne muttered under her breath. Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes, James set the plate of bacon in the middle of the table and Carlos and Kendall brought over the juice. Logan prepared eight plates of French Toast, Carlos drizzled the syrup and James sprinkled the cinnamon. Kendall set a plate in front of each one of the girls and put one down for each of the guys. Once everything was on the table they joined the girls. The table was a square and two people sat to a side. Chelsea and James were on one side, Kendall and Theresa sat opposite them. Carlos and Logan shared a side while Alex and Dianne sat across from them "DIG IN!" Logan smiled, his dimples evident. "What exactly am I digging into?" Dianne questioned. "This is my mother's famous Texas 'French' Toast." Logan said proudly "It smells amazing!" Chelsea said. "Thank you!" he nodded and then stuffed his mouth with home fries.

"So boys…" Dianne began as she took a bite of French Toast. "So Dianne…" James said taking a sip of apple juice. "Sorry I was chewing." She said, "What are we doing today?" "We were getting to that but first eat your breakfast." James answered. "Why can't you just tell us? We aren't children." Chelsea smirked. "OK, fine! We are actually filming today." Carlos said. "Aw! You guys have work?" Alex whined. "Yea, but don't worry because our call isn't until noon anyway." Carlos said. "Aw but what are we gonna do? We don't know our way around L.A., guys." Chelsea whined. "It doesn't matter." Kendall said. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? What are we gonna do?" Theresa said with attitude. "You guys are coming with us." James said. "We're coming to work with you?" Chelsea smiled. They all nodded. "Yes! We are going to chill on a real set of a real TV show! My life is partially complete!" Dianne burst into yells. Logan's eyes widened, "Uh okay." "And that's why we wanted to wait until AFTER breakfast." Carlos pointed at Dianne with his fork, who was jumping around singing 'Halfway There'.


	26. Feel the Rush

Breakfast was finished by 9:30 and they all began to get ready, to be on set by 12. It was James' idea. They all hopped in the cars, girls picked their original spots, and left. The boys showed each of their dressing rooms to the girls. First, they went to Carlos'. His room was extremely neat, everything had it's place. There wasn't a single thing on the floor and not a spot of dust to be seen. He had a small coffee table, a couch, rope lights that outlined the room and a flat screen. Ironically enough Kendall's dressing room was next to Carlos. Kendall had the messiest dressing room by far. He had clothes on the floor, however he had a bunch of fan art laying around. He had Xbox Kinect set up on a small TV and a mini fridge in the corner of the room. On top of the mini fridge sat three or four scented candles and next to it was his guitar. This was the only thing in the room that looked somewhat clean. "No offense Kendall, but your room is a disaster." Dianne eyeballed the clothes rolled up in a ball behind the door. "This is what my room looks like!" Chelsea exclaimed, Carlos' eye widened, "Well, let's move onto James' room!" he said nervously. They pressed down the hall and made a left into James' dressing room. His was almost as nice as Carlos', he had tiki party lights all around and two black, leather love seat couches. The walls were painted red and grey and he had retro light fixtures on the walls. Lastly, they made their way to Logan's dressing room. There was nothing out of the ordinary about Logan's dressing room. He had a desk, where he did song writing, a TV and small couch that was big enough for three people. On the walls he had pictures of himself with family and friends, and one big picture given to him by a fan. "Aw, you have such a cute little dressing room, Logan." Theresa playfully nudged him. "Really? There is nothing special about it." "Yea but that's the best part." She said with a smile and he smiled back. "Hey guys let's cut the love fest and get a move on. We have to be on set soon." Kendall said, Logan blushed and nudged Kendall.

They all walked out of Logan's dressing room and made their way to 'Rocque Records', in there was Mr. Stephen Glickman himself. Once the girls caught sight of him, they screamed, "GLICKMAN!", they ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "They didn't do that when they met us." Logan whispered to James, a tad jealous. Stephen looked at the girls confused and patted them on the back, "Stephen, you know who they are right?" Carlos asked. Glickman looked at them once more and then it clicked, "Ah, yes I do. You're the girls from the contest. I'm so sorry you lost guys. In my opinion, yours was the best." "Us too!" the guys shouted from left field. The girls rolled their eyes, "Honestly, it's fine!" Theresa said, smiling. "Yea, I mean I think what we got it so much better." Interrupted Alex, "Seriously! They picked us up from school and flew us out to L.A." Chelsea exclaimed, Dianne nodded, "And all the other girls got was a lousy t-shirt and a phone call. Whoopdee doodle doo!" Glickman chuckled lightly, and hugged the girls, "Woah wait a minute! Did you just call my t-shirts lousy." He said jokingly. "Yea, but I love your t-shirts. I have a few of them." Dianne said, "It's just that now I am standing here in FRONT of you! It's a little bit better." "I know I am just kidding." Just then the guys got called to hair and make up, "Girls, we'll be right back!" James said cheeky. The girls continued their conversation with Glickman and the boys went to go get ready. "You know you girls can wonder around the set." He told them. "Really!" They said in unison, "REALLY!" he shouted back. "How cool!" Chelsea exclaimed. "See you guys later. Have fun!" he chuckled.

Chelsea ran off in search of some fun, "Chelsea calm down!" Theresa shouted out to her. Chelsea yelled back, "Lighten up!", Alex walked behind them shaking her head and Dianne was still in awe. After a few minutes of wandering, Chelsea found the wardrobe department, "Holy crap! Guys, look what I found!" she shouted, opening up the door to a large room. All the girls ran into the room, Alex put on a feathered boa, Theresa put on a big top hat and Dianne found a pair of neon green suspenders. Meanwhile, Chelsea wandered to the back of the room, a few minutes later she came out in Carlos' costume from the very first episode. "THE ALLIGATOR'S LOSE! THE ALLIGATOR'S LOSE!" she yelled. Theresa, Dianne and Alex all laughed hysterical. "I wanna try!" Dianne exclaimed, "where's James' stuff?" "In the back to the left. You two go too!" Chelsea said to Alex and Theresa. All three then went into the back and put on the boy's costumes from Big Time Audition. "This shirt smells amazing!" Dianne said, "Does it smell like James?" Chelsea asked. Dianne nodded and they decided to walk around in the costumes. As they walked around the set, they acted like the boy they were dressed as, "I look amazing!" Dianne just kept saying, Theresa would roll her eyes and say, " I gotta get new friends!" "Guys stop it! We could do this!" Alex muttered and Chelsea walked around with a helmet and a smile.

Crew members would chuckle when they walked by, "Hey you're actually kind of good at that." Said one friendly man. "Thanks!" said Alex excitedly. They eventually reached one big room filled with a bunch of extras, "Guys, lets do something from one of the episodes." Suggested Chelsea. "YEAAA!" Dianne shouted, "But what are we going to do?" "Let's do audition. We know that one." Theresa pointed out. "Good point." Alex rolled her head and the girls immediately snapped into character. They quickly did the scene and ran out of the room leaving everyone in hysterics.

While running, they found 'apartment 2J,' opened the door and went inside. "SWIRLY SLIDE!" Chelsea yelled, as the infamous Carlos Garcia would. Her and Alex jetted for it while Theresa stood at the bottom and Dianne slowly made her way to the top. "WHOOO HOO!" Chelsea yelled coming down, "Ugh! You're so immature." Said Theresa as Logan Mitchell with her arms crossed. Alex interrupted "Who cares?" she said as Kendall. "This is going to mess up my hair!" Dianne aka James Diamond said before going down the slide. Once she reached the bottom she pulled out a comb and pretended to brush her hair, "There's my lucky comb!" said an all too familiar voice. The girls looked up to see four amused faces, and one unknown man who happened to be Scott Fellows, the creator of the show. "Awwwkward!" Chelsea muttered.


	27. Dress Up

"Boys, who are these girls...or guys...or whatever." Scott Fellows eyeballed the girls dressed as boys. "Uh- haha." Chelsea laughed. The boys were to busy rolling on the floor holding their stomach from laughter to answer. And the other three girls were busy trying to undress from the costumes to save themselves from more embarrassment. Stephen Glickman ran over to try to explain. "They're guests of the boys. They were also contestants of my online video contest. I'm assuming that the boys told these lovely ladies that they could come chill on the set, and that's what they were doing." He chuckled. "I see."

Dianne was the first to fix herself. She stepped forward and shook Scott's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dianne. Big Fan." She smiled and he smiled back "Thank you." Dianne continued "This is my friend Theresa," Theresa waved, "Alex," Alex clumsily curtsied in Kendall's apron, "and Chelsea." Chelsea winked at Scott and said "Like the tie." "We're from NY." Dianne finished. Scott turned to Stephen Glickman and said "They're so funny." "I know," Glickman agreed, " but unfortunately they didn't win the contest so that's why Kendall, Logan, James , and Carlos flew them out here." "We thought they should of won." Carlos stood up. "I'm interested in this video." Scott turned again to Glickman. "Come into my dressing room. I have it somewhere, if the girls don't mind letting me show it." "Not at all." Dianne smiled. "We DID put it on the public internet." Theresa added. "Boys go and finish what you need to." Scott pointed. "Girls, come with us!" Logan motioned and the girls sat behind scenes and watched a recording of the show. Meanwhile in Glickman's dressing room, Scott was laughing along side Glickman, who was belting a laugh. At the end of the video, Scott Fellows clapped when Glickman turned to see his reaction. "Good, huh?" "Great! Very funny. Are they professional?" asked Scott. "Haha no. Just talented." "You think they would like to be on the show for an episode or two?" "I'm sure." "Hmm." Thought Mr. Fellows, trying to fit the girls in the show somehow in his mind.

Back on the set, the boys were still working. The girls were behind the camera man, laughing. Someone tapped Chelsea on the shoulder and all the girls found it to be a petite woman with one of those over the head mics on. She was dressed in all black and her shirt said "Staff". "Chelsea Dianne Alex and Theresa?" she whispered. They nodded. "Mr. Fellows reviewed your video and requested that you audition for a role on Big Time Rush tomorrow at 8 a.m." Dianne's knee went weak and Chelsea and Theresa grabbed her by her armpits before she hit the floor. Alex stuttered "Oh-oh-oh –okay." "Wait wait wait! I'm confused. What do we audition with?" Chelsea crossed her arms. "Anything. Just make sure you can act, and possibly sing and dance." She smiled and walked away. The boys turned in panic when they heard the girls screaming. They instantly broke character and the director call for a cut. They ran over to the girls who were clinging to each other. "What!" yelled Kendall "What's the matter?" questioned James. Chelsea looked at them wide-eyed and whispered "We're auditioning for Big Time Rush." Logan scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't understand." "Scott Fellows watched our video and asked us to audition for parts on Big Time Rush tomorrow." Theresa said. "He wants us to act, and sing, and dance and stuff." Alex half shrieked.

"This is amazing!" Kendall looked up, as if thanking someone in the air. Carlos ran up and hugged Chelsea and Theresa. Alex and James shared a moment of just smiles and Dianne and Logan did a handshake they made up on spot.


	28. Good luck Charms

In the living room, Dianne and Chelsea were fighting with each other on what was and was not good material to audition with. Alex, meanwhile, was trying to remember a dance she learned in her dance class, and Theresa was on Dianne's laptop looking for inspiration.

"Wanna see how the girls are doing with the audition planning?" asked Logan, picking up a potato wedge. Carlos walked up behind him. "Sure." He said as he stole the box of wedges. "James! We're going over to the girls' room. You coming?" yelled Kendall from the couch he was laying on to the kitchen where James wiped his mouth from the sandwich he just ate. "Yeah!" he called back. As they walked through the door, Carlos finished the wedges and Logan punched his arm.

"Dianne, that's so stupid!" yelled Chelsea. "You're stupid!" Dianne yelled back. The boys could hear Alex in the background counting each dance step "1-2-3, 1-2- Wait something's not right." And the boys heard Theresa clicking away at the computer. "Hey guys!" smiled James. Dianne and Chelsea continued bickering like they didn't know the guys walked in.

"You're being a baby!"

"Me? You're the short one!"

Carlos and James looked at each other. They both went behind one girl (Carlos behind Chelsea; James behind Dianne) and gave them a bear hug. "Can't. Breath." gasped Dianne. "Okay, okay! We'll stop!" cried Chelsea. "We're going to help you with your auditions" Carlos demanded. "I got Dianne!" James lifted her and carried her into her bedroom. "We're going outside to the pool." Carlos carried Chelsea, who was hysterical. Logan tiptoed behind Theresa whistling a tune and flipped her ponytail. "Need help?" He winked. She blushed. Then, Kendall found Alex and interrupted her dance with Kendall Knight's famous 'Happy Dance'. She giggled and joined him.

"I've got something for you to use." James said as he sat Dianne on one of the two beds. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I dug it up from some of my old scripts." He threw it to her where it landed on her lap. "iCarly? This is when you were Shane." stated Dianne. "Yeah, it would be perfect to audition with because it's a Nick show. Plus, I can see you as Carly." "Hahaha. Yeah, okay." "I'll be Shane, obviously." James smiled, "You're Carly." He pointed on the paper. James scooted next to Dianne on the bed. "Ready? Go!" They ran the scene quickly to a specific part.

"There's something in my eye." Dianne said as Carly.

"Oh?" James replied as Shane.

"Can you see anything? I think there might be an eyelash in there."

"It's hard to see in this light."

"Okay, um. Do you want me to do this, too? It's kinda awkward." Dianne bit her lip, out of character.

"Yeah it's fine." James smiled. Dianne shrugged, grabbed his hair, and pulled him closer to her. Back in character she said "Then get closer. See anything we—" but James was leaning in closer to Dianne. Just then, Dianne fell off the bed. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" James jumped up to help Dianne. "Don't cry" he rubbed her back "Wh-what?" She looked up. "Cry? I'm not crying! I'm laughing!" She said in-between giggles. "Oh! Hahahahaha! And the two rawred in laughter.

Logan and Theresa looked up from the computer screen when they heard a thump and laughter from Dianne and James in her bedroom. "That's, uh, cool?" Logan said. Theresa looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Are you going to help me or not? It's been an hour and I can't find anything to sing!" said the aggravated Theresa. "Chill." smiled Logan. He was sitting on the arm of the couch as Theresa sat on the cushion. "Logan, you telling me to 'chill' isn't going to calm me down." Logan slid off the arm took the computer. He scanned her iPod file. "Chris Brown." Logan grinned. "Yeah, what about him?" Theresa leaned into Logan, but Logan made his smile into thin line, trying to hold in a grin. Logan clicked into Youtube, typed, and clicked into a video. "'No Air karaoke? Seriously?" Theresa looked at Logan, but he just closed his eyes and hummed the introduction. "If you think I'm going to belt my heart out like Jordan Sparks, you are sadly mistaken!" "Just sing!" Logan rolled his eyes. "Looooogggannn!" She wined. "Sing I say!"

She gave him a dirty look. He paused the video. "Do you want this role or not?" "Yes." She pouted. "Then sing." He pressed play and the music restarted.

"If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away…" She mumbled. "Louder!" Logan shook her. "Losing you is like living in a world with no air." Logan than sang Chris Brown's part, "I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete Wish there was a way that I can make you understand" Theresa began to sing louder, "But how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe" The two then began singing together, "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air." Logan's eyes widened and he stared at Theresa, "Why don't you sing more often?" she just shrugged, "YOU'RE SO GOOD!" he nudged her. She stuttered, "Th-thanks you too." she smiled. "He chuckled, "Well it's kinda like my job, I would hope so." Theresa elbowed Logan, and he pulled her into a side hug.

Down in the lobby, Kendall and Alex were fooling around on his guitar. They had already ran lines and she showed him her dance several times. Kendall told Alex, "You did a good job today." "Thanks!" she said. "Let's just give the other six time to practice." She nodded and Kendall pulled out his guitar. "What are you going to play?" she asked. "I was just gonna mess around. Nothing special." He smirked. He began to strum away, and she danced around. After a few minutes, she ran over to him and grabbed the guitar, she stood in front of him and played around. "Here let me help you." He stood behind her and put his arms over hers, he grabbed her hands placed them over the strings. He gently glided her fingers over each fret, creating a simple tune. They exchanged a smile and glance, they both blushed. They continued playing.  
>In the pool area, Chelsea was still trying to think of what dance she would do. She was bopping around doing all sorts of dance moves. She was completely involved in what she was doing. "Chelsea?" Carlos called, she didn't answer. "Chels…Chelsea?" he tried again. "CHELSEA!" he yelled. "What! Huh! Sorry." She laughed a little. "I have a great idea!" Carlos exclaimed. "Well, please do share because obviously I am having trouble here." She said. "Ok, what about if I teach you the dance to one of our songs." He suggested. "YES! Can you teach me Big Night and If I Ruled the World? Please?" she pleaded. "Whatever you want." He smiled, she ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you so much!" she said. "No problem!" he raised an eyebrow. Carlos began to teach, whatever move he did she mirrored. They worked hard on it for about an hour. "Yea we got it!" he exclaimed and they high fived. "Whooo! I'm starving!" she said. "Yea me too! Let's go get something to eat!" and they went off to find food.<p>

Later that night, the girls were getting ready to go to bed when they heard a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Alex yelled, and all four boys piled in the room. "Before you guys go to sleep, we just wanted to give you something." Said Kendall. They each took one friendship bracelet off their arm and handed it to 'their' girl. "Here." Logan said, "We want you guys to have one of these. Our fans always give them to us and they are kind of like our good luck charms." He smiled. "You guys will do great tomorrow!" Carlos said. "Thanks guys." Dianne said as she slid hers on. "That's so sweet. You really didn't have to do that." Alex said with an appreciative look in her eyes. Kendall shared a look with her, "Yea but we wanted to." "Now get some sleep! You have a big day ahead of you!" James said with a twinkle in his eye. They gave the girls goodnight hugs and went into their room.


	29. Revenge of the Prankmasters

The girls set their alarm for six o'clock. Once it sounded, Theresa was the first to rise, she looked at the clock and groaned, she thought about hitting the snooze button, but before she could Dianne popped up. "Ohmygod! We have to get dressed we only have two hours!" she hopped out of bed and leaped onto Alex's, "Get up!" she yelled. Theresa rolled her eyes, and got up as well, Chelsea heard all the commotion, she was about to be annoyed that she was rudely awaken, however realization hit and she jumped out of bed. "Guys! Our audition! I am so pumped." She jumped up and began to dance around. "Let's go wake up the boys!" Chelsea said as she darted out of the room, everyone else followed and Alex exclaimed, "Yea, good idea." "Wait!" Dianne yelled, just as they were about to step into their room, all three looked at her. "What!" asked Theresa, "This would be the perfect moment for revenge." Dianne uttered, "I smell plan." Chelsea grinned. "Chelsea go get your video camera." Dianne instructed. Chelsea grabbed her camera and asked, "What's the plan?" "OK, first go into Kendall and Logan's room, Chelsea put the camera somewhere where you could see the whole thing and wake them up really softly, make it funny though." The girls nodded in agreement. "I say when we go to James and Carlos' room, we do something completely different." Suggested Theresa. "I agree." Alex conquered. "Why don't we just do the same thing they did to us at Di's house." She suggested. "Yea! High five Alex." Chelsea shouted and they slowly crept into the boys room. The girls walked into the dimly lit room of Logan and Kendall. Kendall was faced up, mouth wide open like he was snoring, but he was silent. Logan was on his side, hands under his head as a cushion, smiling slightly. Chelsea placed the camera on the wardrobe and adjusted it a little so both boys could be seen. Dianne stood near Logan and Chelsea ran next to Kendall's side. Alex went on the other side of Kendall and Theresa kneeled near Logan. Chelsea and Dianne gave Alex and Theresa a look, saying "We got this." They pulled out a marker and drew on the boys. Then, Chelsea made the first move. She gently took Kendall's shoulder and shook it. "Kendall, sweetie," She said motherly, "you're going to be late for school. Get up." She then put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Dianne turned up her acting skills and went after Logan. "Logan. Come hunny. Get up up up! Let's go!" She shook him. Kendall slurred and Logan rolled over to the other side, now face to face with Theresa. Theresa quitted her breathing. Chelsea and Dianne tried again saying things like "Come on baby boy, time to go." And "Don't make me come in here again!" "Five more minuets!" Logan whined. Kendall sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. The girls ducked and because Kendall's vision wasn't adjusted, he didn't see them. He lay down again. Chelsea popped up again and said "That's it! Get up now young man before I take away your computer!" Chelsea shook Kendall. "Not my comp-wait a second." Kendall was fully awake now. He jumped. He was wearing a wife beater tank and plaid boxers. "Guys! What the hell?" Kendall ran past Chelsea and Alex and looked into the mirror to find that he had a sharpie mustache. Kendall then looked over to the sleeping Logan, who had 'magically' grown a uni-brow . "Logan!" yelled Kendall. Logan's eyes fluttered open. Logan was wearing a basketball tee and red boxers. "Hey, what's up girls?" he said nonchalantly. They girls laughed their asses off and Logan looked confused, not knowing that the girls had drawn on him. "What's up with our face?" he looked at Kendall. Kendall pulled out a handheld mirror and gave it to Logan "More like what's wrong with yours." Logan looked at himself. "Why must everyone prank me while I sleep? Not cool!" He said rubbing the marker between his eyebrows. As the boys went to the bathroom to try to wash the drawings off, the girls moved onto their next victims.

The room Carlos and James shared wasn't as dark as Kendall and Logan's. James was spooning with his pillow and Carlos was laying face up with his right arm over his eyes. "How cute!" Chelsea whispered. "Focus!" Theresa slapped Chelsea's arm. "Okay! Sheesh!" Alex pulled her hair up, getting prepared. Chelsea stretched, adding comedic effect. Dianne and Theresa silently laughed. Chelsea readied herself at the foot of Carlos' bed and Dianne went to James'. Alex set the camera up on the TV stand and then plugged in her iPod and turned it to "Pop" by N'sync. Just then, Chelsea mouthed, "one…two…three!" and the girls went in for the attack. Dianne and Chelsea lunged onto the bed and jumped up and down while Alex and Theresa ran around the room singing along and spraying the silly string they had brought from home. James jumped out of his sleep, "Wow!" "Wh-what's going on!" Carlos said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The girls continued to jump around, "REALLY!" James yelled. Just then Kendall and Logan walked in to see what was going on, they heard all the noise from the bathroom. "You guys too?" Logan asked them. The two boys shook their head yes, all four guys then looked at one another and as if they had telepathy nodded in agreement. The girls were to into what they were doing to notice, but each boy grabbed one of them, tossed them over their shoulder and ran into the living room. They threw the screaming girls on the couch, grabbed the silly string cans and began to spray them. "NO! Why would you do that? We actually have to look nice today!" Dianne yelled as she put her arms up covering herself. "Well we have to look nice today too, but you drew on us!" Kendall rebutted, "Yea but you have people for that." Theresa added, "we are only going on an audition." "She does have a point there." James tilted his head and looked at the guys. "Now I feel bad guys!" Carlos whined. "Do you want us to help you get it out of your hair?" he offered and the other three smiled behind him. "Psh...no!" Chelsea spoke up and then jumped in the air and tackled Carlos to the ground. Theresa, Dianne and Alex looked at each other and shrugged and then followed Chelsea's lead. The boys lay there, yelling and laughing, they were ready to surrender when Dianne jumped up. "OHMYGOD!" she yelled. "What? What's wrong?" Kendall yelled out of concern. "It's 6:20! We have to get ready. The limo is going to be here in an hour and forty minutes!" she jumped up. "OK well it's been fun!" Alex said as all four girls darted out of the room. The boys shook their head and headed to go and get ready.


	30. Big Time Audition

The girls all crowded into one bathroom. Alex brushed her teeth, Theresa straightened her hair, Dianne adjusted her clothes and Chelsea added just a tad bit of make-up, lip-gloss and eye liner. She never really liked make-up, but she felt as though she needed to look a tad interested in how she appeared for the audition, as did her friends. "I can't do this. I need space!" Chelsea finished applying her make-up. "Okay bub?" questioned Dianne, but Chelsea had already walked out of the bathroom. "What's with her?" questioned Theresa. Alex spit out and gargled, then she shrugged, "I don't know."

Chelsea meanwhile brushed passed James, who was adjusting the TV in the girls living room. She walked in front of Logan and Kendall sitting on the couch, then passed Carlos sitting at the table. Reaching the door she walked out of the apartment, James pointed after her, eyebrows scrunched with confusion. Logan and Kendall shrugged and looked at each other for an answer they didn't have, all three boys looked at Carlos. "Have no idea." Carlos answered their faces. "Carlos…"started James, "Alright, I'll go see." And Carlos ran after her. He walked out of the apartment and found Chelsea in the hall, she was leaning up against the wall. "Hey, you okay?" he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and gazed into his eyes, "Yea, just a little nervous. That's all, no biggie." "You're right, it is no biggie." He said, "You will do great!" he encouraged her. "But what if I forget a dance move or a line!" "Chels, relax. We did that dance a good twenty times yesterday and we ran your lines a lot too. You will do fine! You got this." he reassured her with his loving smile. "Thanks!" she smiled and they gave each other a friendly hug and headed back inside.

Moments later the limo was outside the hotel, all eight people headed out and into the limo. They were on set fifteen minutes later, and the girls had butterflies. Alex was pacing back and forth nervously, Theresa just kept reading her lines over and over and Chelsea was in the corner going over dance moves. Meanwhile, Dianne was sitting in one of the chairs giving herself a little pep talk, when all of a sudden the same petite woman from the day before poked her head out from a door, "Theresa?" she looked down at her clipboard and Theresa walked toward the door. "You got this Tee!" Alex shouted, "Yea show em' that Theresa Tache attitude!" Chelsea said. "Chels. It's an audition, not a fight." Theresa said back, "I don't care just go!" Chelsea yelled back. "Good Luck Theresa!" Dianne smiled and Theresa went in the room. A few minutes later Theresa walked out, and the woman followed her and called Chelsea. "Oh my god guys!" her eyes widened. "You could do it, Chelsea." Dianne yelled after her. "You go, Chels." Alex and Theresa said in unison. Chelsea walked into the room and was back out in about ten minutes. "How'd it go?" Alex jumped up, "I think I did well!" Chelsea smiled. The woman poked her head out again, "Dianne…" she called. Dianne rose from her seat, smiled at her friends, "Good luck, Di!" Theresa said. Chelsea walked over to Dianne and pulled her into a hug, ", "This is everything you ever wanted. It's your passion, Di. This is your time to shine! Now, you go in there and be the best darn Dianne you can be!" "Yeah, you're right! I got this." And Dianne strut into the room, confident. Dianne walked out and few minuets later and smiled big. "Alex." Alex jumped out of her seat, gave her friends and thumbs up and walked in. "Woo!" yelled Chelsea. "Go get 'em" cheered Dianne. Theresa gave a warming smile and said "Good luck!". Alex, like the other girls, walked out a few minuets later. "I think I did alright." "And now, we wait." Dianne said as Theresa looked at her phone for the time. "Do you want to go look for the boys?" Alex questioned a few minuets after the wait had begun. "We have nothing better to do." Chelsea shrugged. "I'm leaving my stuff here." Theresa set her belongings on the chair she was sitting on. "Good idea." Dianne replied and the other three did the same. "Let's go!" Alex walked out the door, followed by Theresa, Dianne, and lastly Chelsea.


	31. Thanks and Sushi

The boys were on lunch break and in the conference room eating. The girls walked in and the boys looked up with smiles. "Wazzza?" Carlos yelled. "Hey!" smirked Logan. "How'd it go?" questioned James. "How did what go?" replied Chelsea. "The audition." Kendall looked at them confused. "I know. I was joking." giggled Chelsea. "I think we all did really well." Alex answered. "I'm sure y'all did awesome." Logan said. Chelsea and Dianne grabbed each other and laughed. "What?" Logan asked, a little offended. "They just love your accent." Theresa reassured him. "Anyways," Kendall butted in, "when will know when you get the roles?" "IF we get them, we will be told tomorrow around 12." Theresa said. "Alright! We have to shoot one more scene, and then we go. Do you want me call for a limo to drive you back to the hotel so you won't have to wait around here?" Carlos offered. "Yeah, please!" Alex replied.

The limo arrived and picked the girls up as the boys got out of makeup.

At the hotel, the girls wondered around the room aimlessly. "I. Am. Bored." Chelsea hit her head against the book she tried to read. "Any one else starving?" grumbled Theresa. "Oh me!" Chelsea raised her hand "Me too." Alex said. "Craving some sushi." "Let's eat out. It can be a celebration for the audition." Chelsea replied to Dianne. "Calling the limo now!" Alex pulled out her cell. "I'll leave a note to the guys." Chelsea ran for a pen and paper.

They decided to go to a Japanese restaurant. Chelsea wore a red dress, skin tight, with Cinderella heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Dianne wore a short yellow dress that fanned out. Her shoes were silver and her hair was straight and down. Alex wore a navy tank with a black waist high skirt. She wore black Mary Jane's and a silver bow in her hair. Theresa wore a strapless black dress with strap heels; her hair down and wavy. "We look H-O-T." said Chelsea, stepping out of the limo in front of the restaurant. "Now, this is how you role in L.A." Dianne smirked.

Seated at the table the girls ordered an appetizer. The waitress came, place down the menu and walked away. "I can't believe this is really happening!" Dianne slapped down her menu to look at her friends. Alex smiled. "Just look at what already happened, Big Time Rush flew to New York, picked us up from school, and flew us to L.A.! We went sightseeing and now may guest star on a TV show." Dianne pointed out. "I feel like I'm dreaming. Pinch me!" Chelsea gestured her arm to Theresa to pinch her. "I do have to admit, we ARE pretty lucky." Theresa said, pushing Chelsea's arm down. "Oh my God, you know what?" Chelsea gasped. "What?" Alex and Dianne asked in unison. "We never said thank you!" Chelsea made a face in horror. "It's no big deal, Chels." Theresa replied. "Yes it is! Think of all the things Dianne just listed! The least we owe them is thank you and we didn't even do that! Horrible!" Chelsea pouted. "She has a point" Alex stuck her finger in air. "Okay fine! When we get back we can thank them." Dianne said.

Just then their dinner arrived and Alex began fumbling with her wasabi, "Doesn't this remind you of Kendall's eyes?" she said picking up the wasabi with her chopsticks. Dianne, Theresa and Chelsea all looked at her confused, "Sure, Alex…" Chelsea said as she picked up her California roll. "Why would you say something stupid like that?" Theresa said and then Chelsea teased, "Alex has a crush on Kendall!" "Yes, but we knew that already." Theresa muttered. "True, but now she reeeally likes him." Chelsea rebutted. "Yea, now it's real!" Dianne said. "OK, I do, but I'm sure I'm not the only one, Ms. 'I love Carlos'." Alex said and Theresa giggled. "What are you laughing at, Theresa? You're the one who went gaga over Logan's plain dressing room! 'Oh it's so cute, Logan!'" She mocked Theresa, "It was a plain grey wall with a few picture frames." Chelsea continued and Dianne laughed. Theresa huffed, "Well, at least MY face doesn't get all red every time James passes by." she said directing her statement towards Dianne. "Hey, I have rosacea!" she yelled, "How is everything?" the waitress came over to the table as the girls were arguing. "NOT NOW!" the girls yelled in unison putting their hands up. "Wait guys!" Alex yelled over her three bickering friends, "Why are we arguing? None of us like the same guy!" she continued. "I don't really know." Chelsea said and all the girls laughed. They quickly finished up their dinner and headed back to the hotel.

By the time the girls arrived at the hotel, the guys were already back. "Well hello ladies!" James smirked, "Don't you guys look fancy." Logan said with a twinkle in his eye. "We got your note, how was your sushi?" Kendall asked curiously. "Delicious!" Chelsea said licking her lips, "Yea, we had some good wasabi." Dianne winked in Alex's direction. "Isn't all wasabi the same?" Kendall asked with a chuckle, "Yea but this one was extra GREEN." Dianne continued with emphasis receiving an elbow in her side from Alex. "Here this is for you guys." Alex said trying to change the subject, "We got you guys sushi." She said as she handed the bag to them. "Yea! Thanks we are starving!" Carlos said as ripped the bag out of Alex's hands and headed to the table, the other three boys followed him. "Wait!" Dianne yelled and put her hands up, "What?" Kendall whined, impatiently wanting to eat his sushi. "Before you guys 'dig in'" Dianne began, "while we were at dinner we realized something." "And what's that?" questioned James. "We never thanked you guys for this amazing opportunity." Dianne said. "Yea, I mean you guys have given us the chance of a lifetime and that's something no sushi could repay." Said Chelsea. "If it wasn't for you guys, we would be walking through the hallways of hell right now!" Theresa said and Alex nodded her head in agreement and shook her shoulders with the chills. "No thanks necessary." Carlos shrugged, "Yea you guys deserved it." Logan said pointing at them with his chopsticks and they all went back to eating their sushi.


	32. The Call

At 11:58 the next day, Carlos, Logan, Theresa, Alex, Kendall, James, Dianne and Chelsea sat in a huddle around the girls cell phones. They were all waiting for the call from the casting directors. The boys hid noise makers and poppers in their pockets, they were pretty confident in these girls. "This is like the longest two minutes EVER!" Alex bellowed. "I know right, try waiting two years" said James. Just then, it rang. All four girls pounced, but Alex ended up with it in her hand. "Hello?" she answered. The voice on the other side of the phone replied. "Yes. Mm-hm. Dianne, Theresa, and Chelsea. Really? Well, alright. No, thank you. Okay. Buh-bye." Alex hung up. Everyone looked at Alex wide eyed. "Well?" Dianne shook Alex. "They said to meet them on set." "When?" question Logan. "An hour." "My heart is beating so fast." Dianne felt her chest. "Holy Schmidt." Chelsea half whispered and half giggled. "Excuse me?" Kendall looked at her funny. "What? Nothing." Chelsea looked away. The girls rushed and got ready, then headed over to the set.

"Congrats ladies! You landed a guest role on Big Time Rush." Scott Fellow's smiled. "Eeek!" The girls yelped in happiness and excitement. The boys whipped out the poppers and noise makers and yelled things like "Woohoo!" and "I knew it" and "This is going to be awesome!" "Here are your scripts." Scott Fellows handed each girl one. "Dianne, you are Lucy. Lucy is Logan Mitchell's cousin that comes looking for fame with her three best friends. Theresa, you are Gracie. Gracie longs to pursue her dream as well, but is to shy to do it. James Diamond becomes your confidence coach." Then he turned to Chelsea and Alex. "Alex is going to be Danielle, Carlos' love interest who is a bit stuck up, but kind at heart. And finally Chelsea. You will be Charlotte, but prefer to be called Charlie because you are a major tomboy. You and Kendall become close in this episode in hopes Carlos and Danielle get together." "Sounds like fun." Logan smirked at the girls. "I must practice!" Chelsea ran out the set doors. "Thanks Mr. Fellows!" Alex smiled. "We are currently in the process of shooting other episodes and calling extras, so shooting will start two weeks from Monday. See you very soon ." He returned a smile. Everyone followed Chelsea out, who was already in Logan's car, reviewing her lines.

In Logan's car, it was once again, Logan, Kendall, Chelsea and Dianne and in Carlos' car it was James, Carlos, Alex and Theresa. When they reached the hotel the girls went into their room and the boys into theirs. "Oh shoot, guys!" Kendall shouted. "What?" James said curiously, "We forgot to tell them the surprise!" "Damnit! Your right!" Logan jumped up. The boys all then ran to the connecting door, and piled into the girls room. They found the girl's giving each other pedicures, "Come in?" Dianne said sarcastically. "Shush you!" Logan put a finger up, "We forgot to tell you guys something really important." "and that is…" questioned Chelsea. "You guys have to get ready." Said James. "Get ready for what?" Alex said squinting her eyes. "Our concert." Kendall said with a cheeky smile. Theresa's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" "yep, the one you will be sitting backstage for." Carlos said with a twinkle in his eyes, "we have to be there in three hours for a sound check." "So hold up a minute! We are really going to one of your concerts?" Alex said trying to make sure this was real. "Yep. Why does it surprise you guys? You have been chilling with us all week." Asked Logan. "Well yeah, but now you are taking us to your concert." Theresa uttered. "This is sick! Last week we were looking you up on YouTube and now we are looking up at you!" said Chelsea, "Yea, your real people. Who would have known?" Dianne said as she poked Logan's cheek. Logan chuckled, grabbed Dianne's hand and pushed it down, "Go get ready!" he said. And they did.


	33. Out of Our Minds

Two hours later they were being picked up by the limo and on their way to sound check. The boys were having a closed sound check so, Alex, Theresa, Dianne and Chelsea were the only four people in the audience, besides the crew members. They were sitting three rows from the stage, talking to one another and smiling at the boys as they tested the equipment. "I honestly can't believe this right now." Dianne said with a big smile plastered on her face. "Yea, I know. Me either." Theresa said as her and Alex squeezed each other's hand. Chelsea nodded, "Guys, this really is unreal."

The boys ran through the first songs swiftly. It was practice, though, so some goofing around occurred. Carlos elbowed Logan and Logan tried to push Carlos off the stage. Kendall laughed in between songs, and James was the only one to take it seriously. It was then time for the boys acoustic set, they started it with Stuck and then their Beatles cover of 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'. The boys then stopped. "We got a little surprise for you girls." called Carlos off mic. "Yeah so pay attention!" yelled Kendall. Carlos then held his mic back up to his face so whatever he was going to say was heard throughout the empty stadium. "OK, this song is collectively our favorite off the album." Carlos started, "Yea and it's so special that we usually dedicate to one of our fans in the audience." James continued, "but tonight, there these four 'special' girls we wanna sing it too." Kendall said. James made noises into the mic that sounded like a crowd roared into screams and whines. "Girls come up here" gestured Logan.

The girls sat there wide eyed and Theresa pointed at them and mouthed, 'Us?' Off mic, Kendall said "You ARE the only people here." The boys chuckled as the girls walked onto the stage. "Here sit in our seats." James patted his stool softly and the girls sat down. "These girls are our new friends, they are the newest edition to our Big Time Rush family." Said Logan to the imaginary crowd, "they will be starring in an upcoming episode." Kendall continued. Carlos then began to introduce them from left to right. He put his hands on Chelsea's shoulder, "This is my buddy, Chelsea." As he said that she smiled and gave a thumbs up and he made his hands into a heart and showed the empty chairs. Then he put his hand on top of Dianne's head and said, "This is Dianne." "SHE HAS ROSACEA!" Logan obnoxiously exclaimed. The others began laughing and Dianne buried her head in her hands, "No its cool, it's like a special connection we have." James said as he hugged Dianne from behind. Kendall then took over speaking, "Oh boy, anyway, this is Theresa." He said as he pointed in her direction, Logan patted her on the head and gave her an air hug. She looked up and laughed. Kendall then continued, "And this is the coolest person ever, Alex." He put his arm around her neck and leaned into the stool as she smiled and leaned her head on him. "Ok, so are you guys ready for one of the most epic moments of your lives?" Logan asked them. The girls shook their head and laughed as the music for 'Worldwide' began to play.

As they sang to the girls, they went behind each one of them and held their waists. Each girl swayed and leaned back into the boy who was behind them. They all had big cheeky grins on their faces and at the end of the song, the boys all looked at one another and nodded. Carlos then bent down to kiss Chelsea's cheek, who was then followed by James who did the same thing to Dianne. Logan and Kendall then kissed Theresa and Alex on the cheek too. The girls then got up off the stools and hugged each one of the guys. "That was amazing!" Alex said "Thank You!" Kendall said into the microphone. The girls then walked off the stage as the band clapped behind them. "I have to pee!" Chelsea yelled and ran out of sight. Her friends knew she didn't though. When they found her around the stage, they all started jumping up and down. "I can't believe they made us Worldwide girls!" Chelsea yelled, "I KNOW!" Dianne jumped. "Even if it was only rehearsal." Theresa cried. Once sound check was over people started piling in, and the girls began to make their way backstage, that was until Chelsea heard someone scream 'I love you, Carlos.' "Did she just say she loves Carlos?" "Chelsea, we're at concert. These are their fans." Theresa said, but she was cut off by someone screaming, 'Marry me, Logan!' "She said what now?" Theresa jumped around. Alex began chuckling, that was until someone with an 'I LOVE KENDALL!' shirt on walked by. "Did anyone else besides me just read that shirt? It said 'I LOVE KENDALL'! Is she kidding me? I love Kendall! Who does she think she is?" Alex went berserk. Dianne then tried to calm her friends down, "Yea guys! We are at a CONCERT, a BIG TIME RUSH concert. Did you think there was going to be Bieber fans here? Were you waiting to see someone walk by with a shirt that said 'I LOVE BIEBS'? What's wrong with you three?" "Yea, I guess…" said Chelsea. "That's true." Theresa conquered. "We should have done something…" Alex pondered. "What did you want to do? They only told us we were coming three hours ago." Dianne budded in, "Yea but still…" Alex said, "Alex, they brought us as their special guests. What could we have done?" said Theresa and Alex just shrugged. The girls just went off backstage.

· "What side of the stage do you guys wanna sit on?" asked Carlos. "It doesn't really matter. We just wanna be able to see you guys." Dianne smiled. Carlos then went and called for one of the stage directors to set up chairs on the right side of the stage. "How cool! We are legit backstage!" Theresa nudged Chelsea and they exchanged a glance, as Carlos came back with chairs. Logan and Kendall then came over to the girls, "So are you guys excited?" asked a pumped up Kendall. "YES!" Alex jumped up and Chelsea then walked over to the two of the guys and put her arms around them, "So are you guys excited?" she hip bumped them. The two nodded and James came over and joined the conversation, "What's going on, guys?" he walked over behind Dianne's chair and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at him and said, "Nothing, just getting pumped." She jumped up and flexed, however as she did she hit James in the nose. "HUH? Oh my god! Are you okay?" she backed away slowly. "Yea fine, just a little…BLOOD!" he screeched. Chelsea laughed and Theresa cupped her hand over nose and mouth. Alex then ran over to James instructing him to hold his head forward, "Go get tissues!" she yelled out to Kendall, who ran like a bat out of hell to find some. Logan chuckled to himself and Carlos ran over to help Alex. Dianne then walked over to Logan and Chelsea who were laughing, "It's not funny! Knock it off!" she stomped her foot and put her hands over her face, "What if his nose is broken? What are they going to do without a James?" "Dianne, relax its not broken." Chelsea said in between giggles, "He is fine, don't worry Dianne. He will still be that beautiful face you have on your wall once all the blood is cleaned up." Logan nudged her. She rolled her eyes and went to go see if James was alright. "Yes, don't worry. I'm all good. Thanks to Alex, my nose is as good as new and NOT broken." James said with a smile. "Well, my work here is done." Alex brushed off her hands and walked away.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL SHOW TIME!" said the stage manager, and the boys got into a huddle and started chanting "BOOM GET OUTTA YOUR MIND!" "I love this song!" Chelsea jumped up and shouted.

The intro to 'Famous' began playing, and the boys ran and jumped on the stage. They performed amazing and their dance moves were sharper than ever. They went into the song Big Time Rush and then Til' I Forget About You. And just like rehearsal, the boys got ready for the acoustic set. At 'World Wide' the girls teared up as the guys picked a 5 year old girl to sing it to. It was precious watching the guys cuddle with her and play with her hair.


	34. Truth or Dare

When the concert was over, the girls made their way out to the limo before the boys, so that they would beat the crowd. In about twenty minutes the boys hopped into the limo, their faces glistening with sweat. James and Logan took the two-seater, Carlos, Theresa and Dianne sat on one side and Chelsea, Kendall and Alex on the other. "Your face is wet." Alex said as she poked Kendall's cheek with her pointer. Kendall chuckled and wiped his face and Theresa began speaking, "Great job tonight you guys!" she said bashfully, Logan flashed a smile in her direction. "What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Kendall asked as he tied his plaid shirt around his waist. "Let's have a sleepover!" Chelsea busted out jokingly, "Yea!" Carlos nudged her. "Really? I was just kidding, but hey why not?" "Yea! In our room." the other guys nodded and Theresa, Alex and Dianne shrugged and looked at one another.

It was ten o'clock when the limo approached the hotel, and everyone hopped out. They proceeded into the lobby and made their way to the elevator. "Guys, we're gonna go take a shower and get changed and stuff. Then I guess we will meet you in your room?" Alex said. "Yea us too, we are quite sweaty." Said Kendall "and gross." Carlos continued making a disgusted face. "See you guys at eleven." Chelsea reassured them, as Dianne unlocked the door to the girls rooms and Logan let the guys in their room. All eight showered and got in their pajamas and by 11:15, they were all in the boys hotel room.

There were pillows and blankets thrown on the floor by the couch Alex, Logan, Carlos and Dianne were chatting. "So did any of you guys read your scripts yet?" Carlos asked. "I DID!" Dianne jumped up. "I think Dianne did." Logan chuckled. "No I really did. I have all my lines memorized and everything." She said smiling and nodding. "Well I skimmed through it, but I didn't read it thoroughly yet. I figured I would do that on the plane ride home." Alex said nonchalantly, "Did you guys read it yet?" she continued. "Yea we all read it last night, can't wait until we start filming!" Carlos said with excitement apparent in his eyes. "Us either." Dianne said and then put her head back on the couch staring up into space. "Speaking of filming, when do we start that episode?" Logan interjected, "I think he said two weeks from Monday." Alex said. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Theresa and James were making everyone milkshakes. "How many chocolate and how many vanilla?" James said pouring the milk into the blender. "Five chocolate and three vanilla." Theresa said. She placed eight cups on the table as Kendall and Chelsea walked in with two big buckets of ice. "Holy shit! How much ice did you guys get?" exclaimed Dianne. "A lot! Now can you come help us?" demanded Chelsea struggling with the bucket of ice. "Why me? I am the smallest one here!" Dianne argued back. "I will get it!" said Logan, "you two are not gonna argue tonight! We're gonna have fun and NOT be immature." He said sticking his tongue out at both Dianne and Chelsea as he grabbed the bucket of ice. When Logan went into the kitchen, Dianne and Chelsea stuck their tongues back at him. Then they high fived each other. "Let's get this party started!" Carlos cheered. "Oh yeah!" Alex cheered along. James pulled out a dvd. "Who's ready for Paranormal Activity?" He said followed by a creepy laughter. Dianne hit his shoulder. "Stop! I'm scared of movies like that." "Why? It gets your adrenaline pumping!" Logan jumped up and down. "No! I don't like it" Dianne crossed her arms. "We'll sit next to each other!" Kendall offered. James patted the pillow next to him for her to sit. The other guys looked to the girls and did the same. Chelsea shrugged and walked over and sat next to Carlos. He rapped a blanket around her and she scooted closer to him. Alex skipped over to Kendall. Kendall gave her a sip of his drink when she asked. Theresa was seated next to Logan when he put his head on her shoulder. "Come on, Dianne." James smiled. His grin was too hard to resist, so she gave in and they watched the movie. During the scary parts, James offered his arm to hide Dianne's face in. When it was done and Dianne got all her screams out of her, the gang decided to play truth or dare.

"Kendall, truth or dare?" nudged Theresa. "Truth" He laughed. "What is the strangest thing you have ever done to get attention?" "I posed as Spiderman in the middle of a store once." Kendall answered and everyone laughed. "Okay, Dianne. Truth or Dare? " Kendall looked. "Dare" She smiled "Imitate another player and have everyone guess who you are." Kendall smirked. Dianne looked around and came up with a good idea. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed rubber gloves, Windex, and an apron. "Kendall," she said in a raspy voice, "your dressing room is disgusting!" She then sprayed the air with the Windex. Alex laughed and also ran to the kitchen. She threw a ketchup bottle at Dianne and Dianne screamed "Ew," She mimicked "get it away from me." "Carlos!" yelled Logan. Everyone was hysterical, except Carlos who found it not to be like him at all. "Logan!" Dianne said calling him out. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." He answered. " Okay, If you were stranded on an island, which person would you choose to end up stranded with?" The three guys burst out into laughs and pokes. Logan flushed bright pink. "Wh-what do ya mean?" He stumbled. "You know! It also has to be someone in the room." Dianne said. Logan tried to look like he was looking around, but his gaze went straight for Theresa. "I dunno. Maybe Theresa? She's…" he coughs " really cool." Theresa smiled big. "Anyway! It's my turn." The game continued for a little more until Alex suggested that they give makeovers. "I'll get my hat! We can pick who gets it from there. " Dianne said. Chelsea was getting a makeover from Kendall, Logan from Dianne, Theresa from Carlos, and James from Alex. After about half an hour, everyone was done. Surprisingly, Kendall made Chelsea look good. He gave her a cat eye with purple eye shadow. He also gave her lip gloss that smelled like watermelon. Her hair was down and straight. Carlos gave Theresa a messy ponytail with gray eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. Dianne concealed Logan's face with a little of her cover up. She added blush for color. She tweezed his eyebrows. He screamed his high pitched scream, but she did it to where they were nice and neat and spiked his hair amazingly. Alex tortured James. She gave him bright blue eye shadow with bright pink lipstick. She pulled his hair into two pigtails and clapped her hands in success. Carlos walked over to Kendall's station to look at Chelsea. "I did good, right?" smiled Kendall to Carlos. "Sure," he looked at Chelsea now, "but you are beautiful the way you are." Chelsea blushed. "Thanks".

Twenty minutes later, the girls (and boys) washed the make up of their faces and began talking. Chelsea and Dianne were sitting on the couch with Carlos and James, Theresa was sitting on the floor across from Logan who was laying on his stomach. Kendall and Alex were leaning up against the couch next to one another. "I'm tired." Alex yawned, she placed her head on Kendall's shoulder, he looked down and smiled. "I guess Alex is going to sleep." Dianne chuckled. Logan and Kendall exchanged a glance and Logan gave him a thumbs up. Five minutes later Alex was asleep, Kendall gently moved her head from his shoulder and placed it on his lap, so she could be more comfortable. "Psssst." He whispered, "someone pass me a blanket." Carlos kindly gave up his blanket and Kendall laid it over Alex.

Around 4 a.m. everyone was asleep. Alex continued to sleep on Kendall's lap, but now Kendall was also asleep with his body, waist up, twisted so he was near Alex. Theresa curled into a ball into Logan's chest under the blanket they shared. Logan and Theresa were on the floor, he loosely held her as Theresa held her knees. Carlos lay on the other side of the room. He was faced up, his right hand under his head and his left tangled in Chelsea's hair. Chelsea's head was half on half off Carlos' stomach. James was no where to been seen and Dianne just sat up from her position on the love seat. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She observed her friends and giggled to herself. She then walked out to the balcony. Dianne inhaled, taking in the night lights of LA. The wind whipped her curly hair in front of her face. She jumped and turned when she heard someone step out after her. It was James. "Hey" He smiled. Dianne waved at him then looked back out over the city. James leaned over the edge next to Dianne. She looked over to him and he flashed his pearly whites. She laughed. "What?" James questioned. "Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero." Dianne giggled more. James walked toward Dianne. "Didn't look like nothing…" "No seriously. I laugh at everything." Dianne swore. James leaned down to look Dianne in the eyes. She blushed as he held her with his stare. "Why are you staring at me?" Dianne looked down. Just then James lift her chin upward and kissed her. When their lips unlock Dianne looked down at her hands, then up at James again. James rubbed the back of his neck. "S- Sorry." Dianne's mouth was gaping. James waved his hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it. Dianne whispered to herself "Oh my lord. James Maslow just kissed me." "Yeah, that's me." He smirked. Dianne snapped out of it. "Um, yeah. I know!" She replied. "Was it that bad?" James bit his lip. "I was told I was pretty good…" "No, it was quite enjoyable." She turned bright pink. James coughed. I- Um. I really like you, Dianne." "Oh good! I like you too." She playfully hit him. They laughed together and watch the city till they fell asleep outside on a lounge chair.


	35. I Know You Know

Chelsea slurred in her sleep. She always had these dreams where she would jump and wake herself up. When she jerked, Carlos woke up, too. He laughed. "You alright?" "Yeah sorry. Hey, where are Dianne and James?" Chelsea replied looking around the room. Carlos shrugged. Flipping the blanket off herself, Chelsea adjusted herself in front of Carlos and looked around. "Wait up!" Carlos followed her with the blanket around his shoulders. "Maybe they ran away." Carlos said. "Yeah, they left to start a career as a duet group." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't doubt it actually." Carlos interjected. Just then, Chelsea walked out onto the balcony. "HA HA!" Carlos pointed at James and Dianne. James was lying straight on the large lounge chair. His chest would slowly raise and fall with each breath. One arm was under his head and the other was a pillow for Dianne. Dianne lay on her side, facing James. Her right arm crossed his chest to his shoulder and the other outlined the shape of his right thigh. Chelsea awed but then shivered with the early morning LA breeze. Carlos gave her the blanket. "Thanks." Chelsea smiled and walked past the sleeping James and Dianne to the far side of the balcony. She looking over the side and Carlos joined her. "Oh look. People." He joked. She threw a pebble at his head and laugh. "Ouch!" And Carlos chased Chelsea back into the apartment.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Chelsea poked Carlos when they stopped running around. "I guess I'll wait here." He pouted and she walked into the bathroom. Carlos sat as the kitchen table, thinking of things to make for breakfast, as Kendall popped up and yawned. "Morning Dude!" Carlos whispered. Kendall waved and patted Alex's head, who was still fast asleep on his lap. "A little help." Kendall pointed to Alex. Carlos stood and laughed. "Sure." He walked over to Kendall and Alex and lifted Alex by the elbows. Just then, Alex started to wake up. "Rapido, rapido!" Kendall yelled. Carlos made a face. "What?" Kendall said as he stood up. Carlos placed Alex back down on a pillow and laid a blanket over her. She instantly fell asleep again. Carlos started to make his way back to the kitchen with Kendall when Kendall tripped over Theresa and Logan sleeping on the floor. "What the hell?" Theresa shot up and hit Kendall's shin with her fist. Logan didn't seem phased. He whispered "That's cool." And snuggled into Theresa's back more. "Sorry!" Kendall said apologetically. He helped Theresa out of Logan's loose grip.

They made their way into the kitchen, where it was just Carlos, Theresa and Kendall. Kendall eyeballed Theresa up and down with a goofy smile on his face, she uncomfortably folded her arms over her chest. "Guys, what do you want for breakfast?" Carlos asked. "Why don't just order room service?" Kendall said, squinting his eyes. Carlos nodded, "Good idea." he pointed his finger, "but you guys still have to pick what you want." He threw the menu towards them, and Theresa picked it up and started looking. As she was picking out her breakfast, she felt Kendall's awkward stare, she looked up at him, "WHAT!" she yelled. Carlos laughed at Theresa's outburst as Kendall kept looking at her, "I know a secret!" he said in a sing-song tone. "Oh really?" she put her hands on her hips, "what do you know?" "Something you don't." Kendall chuckled, she rolled her eyes, "Well obviously, but what is it?" He just laughed and grabbed the menu, "Hey!" she grabbed it back. "Kendall, can you at least give me a hint?" she begged. He walked over and took a seat on the stool next to where she was sitting. He smiled and spun around on the chair like a little kid. She grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, she looked at him in the eyes, "Tell me." "Ok I will give you a hint. Somebody over there, likes some body over here." He pointed to where Alex and Logan were sleeping and then back to where he, Carlos and Theresa were standing. "I know Alex likes you…" "Exactly-Wait what!" Kendall said. His face in overjoyed shock. "Wowzaaa!" Carlos said, grabbing the menu from Theresa. "Well I guess that wasn't the answer you were looking for." She smiled in embarrassment. "No, not really. But I don't mind that one actually." He scratched the back of his head and smiled as he looked down. "But wait a second, what were you talking about!" "Well, I was talking about how Logan likes you." "Does he really?" she said in disbelief, a glow apparent in her eyes. "Yea, he does." Said Carlos from the side, "which works out perfectly for you because you like him too!" "CARLOS!" she yelled. "Sh! They are sleeping. Ooh potatoes and eggs sounds good." Theresa sat there blushing and so did Kendall, while Carlos read the breakfast choices aloud, "should I get the pepper and eggs or the potatoes and eggs? Hmmm…decisions, decisi…." He was cut off as Chelsea walked out of the bathroom in her towel, "Sorry guys, I forgot my clothes in our room." She said as she scurried along into the girls hotel room. Carlos' jaw dropped as his eyes followed Chelsea, "Who is crushing now, Carlos?" Theresa said as she laughed, "Typical Chelsea." " So did everybody pick out what they want?" Carlos said picking up the menu and trying to change the subject quickly.

"Yea nice try!" Theresa said as she folded her arms across her chest. Kendall chuckled, "Your not very good at hiding things, Carlos." "Thank You Kendall!" Carlos stated loudly. Just then Alex jumped out of her sleep, "Aaaaah!" she screamed, hugging her pillow. Her outburst startling a sleeping Logan causing him to grip his blanket and yell too, "Aaaah!" the two simultaneously screamed and the together in unison. Meanwhile, Carlos, Kendall and Theresa were watching them from the kitchen. Their laughter so loud causing Chelsea, who was brushing her hair in the girls' room to come see what was going on. "Everything alright guys?" "What just happened?" Logan scratched his bed head. "I was having a bad dream, sorry." Said Alex rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Logan threw the pillow at her and got up, "I'm glad you three found this amusing, I was having a good dream!" "Logan's not a morning person." Carlos whispered to Theresa. She just laughed more.

"Guys, we are ordering breakfast. Here, pick what you want." Carlos tossed the menu at Logan, Alex and Chelsea. They picked out their breakfast and Carlos called room service.


	36. Awkward

Awkward 10/16/2011

It's 9:30 AM, and Theresa, Chelsea, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Alex are all eating breakfast at the table in the boy's hotel room. Logan, Chelsea and Alex were enjoying small talk while the other three sat uncomfortably at the other end of the table with their heads in the plate. "So Alex, what was your dream about, since it was so scary that you had to wake me up? Huh?" Logan said while stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Well, I'm sorry. But all I remember was being chased by some big green thing." she retorted. Chelsea burst out into hysterics, almost spitting out her apple juice. "So that made you scream?" she laughed, "and wake me up out of my beautiful dream." Logan looked at her. "Yes, it did! Eat your breakfast!" Alex said trying to change the subject. "Yes, ma'am!" Logan saluted her, "well you three are awfully quiet." He said to Kendall, Theresa and Carlos. They all just shrugged. "Oh ok. So-uh Logan what was your dream about. Since it was so beautiful." Chelsea asked, taking a bite of her pancake. He looked at Chelsea and Alex now began taunting him, "Yea Logan, what was yours about, huh? I bet it wasn't about a green monster." "No, it definitely was NOT about a green monster." Logan looked up at the ceiling and began smiling. "I was in the middle of the Pacific ocean, my hair gelled back." Kendall, Carlos and Theresa suddenly looked up. "I was cruising in a speedboat, my lady in my arms." Kendall and Carlos exchange a glance and smile, "Who was the lady Logan?" asked Kendall. "Come again?" said Logan from across the table. "You heard him, who was 'your lady'?" Carlos interjected, the two laughed receiving kicks under the table from Theresa. Meanwhile, Chelsea had her head resting on her hand's, "That so romantic." "Go on Logie, keep going." Alex chanted.

Just then Dianne and James walked through the back door of the hotel room. "Well look who's up. Good morning lovebirds." Logan said in relief. James ignored him, and pulled out a chair for Dianne and the two sat down like nothing. "So what's for breakfast?" James said yawning, Dianne sat quiet and just stretched. "Well, we have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausages and home fries. Have what you want, just keep the ketchup on that side of the table." Carlos said. Dianne and James sat down to eat, while everyone else started cleaning up their spot. Everything was so awkward, that once breakfast was finished, they all ran to get dressed.


	37. Boys and Girls

When the girls got into their room the awkward silence was broken, "What's going on, guys?" Chelsea asked curiously, "I was gonna ask the same thing." Dianne said jumping on the couch. " I'm not really sure." Alex said taking a seat next to Dianne on the couch. "Well," Theresa started, "a lot is going on." she folded her arms. Chelsea motioned with her hands for Theresa to go on. " Alright. Well this morning, when Chelsea went in the shower Kendall started teasing me about how he had this big secret. Which I thought was that he knew Alex liked him. So I told him, but that actually wasn't the secret. Sorry about that by the way, Alex. But on the plus side he likes you too." Theresa spoke a mile a minute. "Yes! He likes me back! How awesome!" Alex exclaimed. Theresa looked at her and chuckled, "CONTINUE!" Chelsea and Dianne shouted in unison. "Geez, chill! And then I found out Logan actually likes me which is great because I like him too. Which Kendall now knows thanks to Carlos' big mouth." "Oh you know it doesn't bother you though. Don't even pretend it does!" Dianne said to Theresa. She stuck her tongue out at Dianne and continued to tell her story. "Oh and by the way Chelsea, Carlos likes you." "What! He said it!" Chelsea got all jumpy, "No! but you walked by in the towel and his eyes followed you across the room, he began stuttering and he got all embarrassed." "Yep, he likes me!" Chelsea paraded around the room. "Well, did they say anything about Di?" Alex asked Theresa. Dianne looked up, her eyes looking hopeful, Theresa looked at her , "No, sorry Di." "Yeah but come on Dianne. I think it's pretty obvious James likes you." Chelsea said. "I guess so." Dianne smirked a little and Chelsea hit her shoulder, "I know so!" she shouted. All the girls went to go get dressed.

Back in the boys room, the guys were having a little discussion of their own. "So James, how was your night on the balcony?" Logan asked him sarcastically. "Um…romantic." James answered shortly. "What time did you guys go up there?" Carlos asked trying to get more information out of James. "4 a.m." he tried once again to answer quickly, but the boys just kept digging deeper. "You guys obviously enjoyed yourselves, you fell asleep in each other's arms." Kendall chuckled a little bit. "So did all of you though." James tried to defend himself, "Yea but how did you end up outside?" Logan said folding his arms. "Ugh fine, since you guys HAVE to know!" James said annoyed, "At like four o'clock I got up to go get a snack, so I went into the kitchen and when I came back the balcony door was open. I walked over and saw Dianne was standing out there alone. I went outside and we talked a little bit and then we laid down on the chair and fell asleep." "And that's it?" Carlos asked, "Well we might have kissed…." James said, his face blushing and looking down at the floor. "You locked lips? Dude, you gotta ask her out!" Logan stated boldly. "Do it!" Kendall elbowed James.

After the boys changed and Kendall and Carlos had left the room, James pulled Logan over. "Ouch, ow! What?" yelled the irrated Logan. "I need you to help me. PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSSEEE!" whined James. "With...?" Logan lifted a brow. "I want to ask Dianne out." "Alright man! That's sick!" Logan high fived him. "Yeah, but I want you to ask Theresa out, too." "Come again?" Logan looked to James. "Please Logan! I know you like her and I don't want to go by myself!" "You want to double date?" James shook his head again to Logan's question. "Come one! We'll have fun!" James nudged Logan. "I'm doing this ONLY because I was planning to ask Theresa out anyway." James ran up to Logan and engulfed him in a hug. "Easy boy. Take it easy." Logan patted James, as if talking to a dog.


	38. Logan and James Who?

There was a knock on the door when Chelsea was putting on her pants. She had one leg in and one leg out. She didn't even realize the fact that the world could see her pink underwear with purple hearts. "OH JEEZ!" yelled James. "COVER YOURSELF!" Logan half laughed half yelled. "Oh shit! Sorry sorry sorry!" Chelsea ran away from the door and Alex took her spot. "Sorry about her." Alex giggled. "It's quite alright." James held his stomach from laughing. "Is Theresa and Dianne here?" Logan peeked in. "Yea, I'll go get them. Hold on." she said, as she walked into Chelsea and Dianne's room.

Within seconds Dianne and Theresa emerged out of the room laughing. They went into the kitchen area to meet James and Logan, Logan was biting his lip and James was picking his cuticles. "Hey guys, you wanted to see us?" Dianne said as she grabbed a water out of the fridge. "Yes, actually Dianne can you come with me?" James said going to grab her hand. She looked down, put her hand in his and nodded, "Sure…" she said as they walked toward the balcony that they had slept on the night before. James looked back at Logan giving him a wink, and Logan then put his hand out to grab Theresa's hand. She took the hint and put her hand in his, then they walked out into the hallway with one another.

James sat down on the lounge chair pulling Dianne next to him. He looked into her big, hazel eyes and took a deep breath. His face was beginning to get red and he was tapping his foot up and down. Dianne looked at him and smiled, "Everything alright?" she rubbed his shoulder. "Yes, everything is fine. Actually everything is great, but I need to tell you something." Her smile faded and she looked down, "Go on…" she said. "Okay, well I have been doing some thinking…and over these past few days I would say you and I have sort of bonded. Wouldn't you say so?" He put his arm around her and she nodded, "so I was wondering, if maybe…well, maybe you and I could go out." He looked down and his leg began fidgeting again. She giggled a little bit making him nervous, "I would love to James!" "Really?" his eyes widened. "Yes, really." They engulfed each other into a hug. "When?" she asked. "Tomorrow and hopefully it will be a double date with Theresa and Logan. Provided she says yes…" "Wait Logan is asking Theresa out too?" Dianne said overjoyed. "Yup!" she then put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, it'll be a double date."

The two then made their way back into the apartment just as Logan and Theresa came in from the hallway. "See you girls later?" Logan said as he and James walked toward the connecting doors. "See you later." Theresa waved flirtatiously with an irremovable smile on her face. Once the boys walked out the girls looked at each other screamed in unison, "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!...YOU GO FIRST!…NO YOU!...STOP THAT!" Theresa took the initiative and went first, she was obviously too excited to contain herself, "Logan asked me out!" she burst. "I know!" Dianne yelled back and Theresa looked confused, "you're going on a double date tomorrow. You and Logan with….me and James!" "James asked you out!" Theresa asked excitedly, Dianne nodded with a smile plastered on her face. The two best friends hugged each other and ran to tell Chelsea and Alex.


	39. Been Feelin Down Need A Pick Me Up Round

"What do you think of this shirt with these pants?"

"Alex, they don't match."

"What do you mean?"

"Purple doesn't go with green."

"Says who?"

"The people who created art did."

"Purple does so go with green."

"Not that shade of green."

"I wear this outfit all the time, Chelsea."

"Sorry to hear that…"

While Chelsea and Alex continued to bicker, Dianne and Theresa walked in, cheeks from ear to ear. "What are you two so happy about?" inquired Alex, breaking the fight. "Don't change the subject!" Chelsea said, but then looked up. "Oh, hey guys!" She greeted her excited friends. "You'll NEVER guess where Dianne and I are going tomorrow!" Theresa hugged Dianne's shoulder. "Where?" Alex asked. "On a date with James and Logan!" Dianne shouted and jumped up and down. "You say what now?" Chelsea did a double take. "Yeah! James asked out Dianne and Logan asked me out. How perfect did that work?" Theresa interjected. "PERFECT!" Alex shrieked. "This is great! Where are you going for this date? Need me to help pick out an outfit? Or help with hair? Or makeup? Or speach therapy?" Chelsea said more excited then Dianne and Theresa. "We really don't know yet. But it's a double date." Dianne shrugged "This is so exciting!" Alex smiled "So romantic!" Chelsea hugged her pillow.

Back in the boys' room, Logan and James told Kendall and Carlos about their plans with Theresa and Dianne. "Shweet!" Carlos said while biting into a sandwich. "Who's idea was it?" asked Kendall. James spoke up, "I originally wanted to ask Dianne, but I just ran it by Logan, since he's close with her and stuff." Logan rolled his eyes "He was scared, so he asked me to help. I was gonna ask Theresa anyways." James elbowed him playfully and Kendall and Carlos laughed. "Nice, James." Carlos managed in between giggles. "She's too cute. I got nervous. My face got all hot!" James tapped his own cheek. "I got your back, Buddy." Logan patted his back.

Chelsea got up from the bed and made her way to the door. "Where you off to?" Alex looked up. "I'm, gonna go chill with Kendall." Alex muttered something under her breath like 'I wish I would chill with Kendall' as Chelsea walked out of the apartment. James opened the boys apartment door to Chelsea's knock "Oh, so you have pants on now I see." "Shut up, James" Chelsea pushed past him and walked up to Kendall. "Hey Chels!" He stood up. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah." He returned a smile. Carlos peeked out from his room. "What chya doing?" he called out to Chelsea and Kendall right before they walked out the door. "We're going shopping!" Chelsea squinted. "She doesn't think I dress nice." Kendall laughed a little. "We'll be back soon." Chelsea called and she and Kendall walked out. "Have fun." Carlos sighed and went back into his room. James observed this and quickly stepped into action. He didn't even bother knocking, but instead walked straight into the girls' room. "Theresa?" He called. She popped her head up from the couch. "Oh yes, James, you can come in." She rolled her eyes. "I will. I have to ask you something." "Ask away" she motioned with her hands. "Can you take Carlos out for a sibling get together thingy?" "Sure. I'm not doing anything anyway. Out of curiosity, why are you asking?" "I just think he's a little down." James stated. Theresa shrugged. "Get him to me in five." She sat up and walked into her room. James returned to the boys' room and got Carlos "You're going out." "Out?" Carlos questioned. "Theresa is taking you out from a sister-brother night." "Oh, alright. Sounds fun." Carlos jumped at the idea. He got dressed and James returned to Theresa. "Give him a second." James said to her. "Okay. Oh and just to let you know, Alex is feeling a little down, too. Maybe you can create another sibling night with you and her?" "Yeah, cool!" James sounded excited. Theresa and Carlos left to go out to a steak house and James walked into Alex's room. "So what do you wanna do?" James asked, walking in casually. "Huh?" Alex looked up from her computer. "You. Me. Surfing. Eh?" James urged. "Ha ha. Seriously?" She giggled. "Yeah! Come on let's go! I want to catch some waves with my little sis!" James grabbed her by the wrist and they took a cab to the Venice beach.

Dianne emerged from the bathroom. "Uh- hello?" She called to an empty apartment. She wondered around aimlessly for a few minuets, occasionally picking up things and studying them. Then she heard someone calling. "Hello?" It sounded distant. "In here" she called and Logan appeared in the door way. "Where the hell did everyone go?" He asked "I don't know. I was in the bathroom." Dianne shrugged. Logan scratched the back of his head. "What a rude bunch of people! They just leave and don't say anything?" Dianne said and Logan responded "Who need 'em! Let's do something, just you and me!...Where do you wanna go?" "I don't care." "How about Six Flags, Magic Mountain." Logan suggested. Dianne's eyes lit up and the two got ready and headed out.


	40. Shopping, Steak, Boards and Batman

Chelsea and Kendall hopped in his car and drove all the way to Rodeo Drive. Chelsea nudged Kendall's shoulder, "So are you ready to be Chelsified?" "No!" he shook his head, "I'm actually kinda scared." He scrunched up his nose. "Scared? I'm awesome." She pointed at herself, Kendall continued to focus on the rode. Time flew and before they knew it, Kendall pulled up onto Rodeo Drive. Chelsea took one look at her surroundings and her eyes became two times their original size. "Holy Schmidt! This is amazing! We are gonna have so much fun." The two hopped out of the car, Chelsea grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him into Banana Republic.

They got into the store and Kendall stood as if he was a mannequin, Chelsea picked up shirts and held them up to his chest and then she picked up pants and through them over his shoulder. Within in twenty minutes she had put together seven outfits for him. "Go try those on!" she demanded. "Yes ma'am!" he saluted her, rolled his eyes and found the nearest dressing room.

As for Theresa and Carlos, they went to one of the best restaurants in town, Philippe the Original. They walked into the place and were approached by a waiter right away. "How many sir?" he asked Carlos. "Two please. Theresa, you're going to love this place. The sandwiches are so good!" he put his hand on her shoulder. They walked over to the booth and Theresa picked up her menu. "Ohh your right the food does sound good." She scanned the menu. "Order whatever you want, big bro's treat." He pointed to himself with his thumb, "No Carlos," she began but he cut her off quickly. "Shh! Pick an appetizer!" he told her.

They ordered their food, which had arrived in no time. Theresa ordered the French Dipped sandwich and Carlos ordered the split pea soup. "So?" Carlos questioned Theresa, "this is delicious!" she exclaimed. "Do you want dessert?" he asked. "If your gonna get some then sure." Carlos nodded and then picked out vanilla ice cream. Theresa picked out apple pie, and when it came, she described it as 'the best ever.'

At the beach, Alex pouted at the sight of the amount of people. "Don't worry. You're with an LA native, remember?" James gestured for Alex to follow. James led her all the way down the beach, under the boardwalk, and out another side. This part of the beach was completely empty and had better waves. "This is amazing!" She looked at James, wide eyed. "I'll beat you in." James picked up his board and ran in. "Not a chance!" Alex ran after him. The two of them both caught a few great waves. James, of course, was being a show off, but Alex easily matched him. "Impressive," James said, sitting on his board in the water while Alex sat on hers, "our skills must run in the family." "James we aren't really related." Alex giggled. "I really feel like we should be! I'd be an awesome big brother." "I'm sure you would be," she patted his back.

Dianne and Logan walked into the theme park, they were overwhelmed with all the rides. "We have to go on Batman first!" Logan pointed to the roller coaster on their left and started running toward it. "Oh ok, Logan!" Dianne shouted after him and began running in the same direction. Once she caught up to him, she gave him a nudge in the side, "Ouch!" "Were you that excited that you couldn't wait for me?" she asked him. "Yes, yes I was." He said as they walked through the gate and got on the roller coaster. The ride was done in 2 minutes and they began to make their way to the next one. "This time I pick the ride." "OK, fine! Which one and don't pick anything lame." He said sarcastically. "Alright 'Batman'. Come on let's go on _The Riddler's Revenge_. It's supposed to be the tallest and fastest one in the world." "OK." Logan said and they went over to the roller coaster.

They waited for about an hour, and hopped in the front seat of the roller coaster. Logan took off his hat, and put it around his wrist, "You scared little one?" he lightly elbowed her. "Nope, how about you?" she asked and he shook his head. Just then the attendants came over and strapped them in, "Sir, you might wanna leave your hat here." Said the attendant after buckling in Logan. "No, its fine." He said, "Ok but we won't be held responsible for lost items." She shook her head and walked away. The roller coaster began, it was indeed very fast and tall, they screamed the whole time. During the last loop, Logan did lose his hat, and Dianne laughed. "That's not funny!" Logan yelled, "Hey, well she did warn you." She stuck out her tongue and they headed back to the hotel.


	41. Jamba Juice and Flannels

Dianne and Logan walked into the girl's apartment, and they were greeted by Carlos and Theresa. "Hello friends!" Carlos said, jumping up. "Well, hello there!" Dianne said with a big smile on her face. She ran in and sat next to Carlos on the couch, her cape she had bought at the theme park nearly whipping him in the face. Logan slowly followed her and sat down next to Theresa. "Logan, didn't you have a hat on this morning?" Theresa pointed to his head, Dianne chuckled and Logan pouted. "He did!" Dianne said sarcastically, "but who knew you took notice of that?" Theresa blushed, "Well, he ALWAYS has a hat on though." "That's true, I do." Logan said lowly. "Where did it go?" Carlos questioned and once again Dianne began to laugh. "Yeah Logan, why don't you tell them where you hat went." Logan huffed, "I lost it on the world's fastest and tallest roller coaster and now the world has seen my hat head!" he crossed him arms and sat back on the couch.

Just then the door opened and in walked James and Alex with smoothies. "Hey guys!" Alex said happily and James had a smile on his face. "Now we have gone over this guys! When you get a Jamba Juice, you have to get everyone a Jamba Juice! Especially Logan!" Logan said, jealous of the smoothies James and Alex were drinking. "Well, I'm sorry but James took me out today and we got some Jamba Juice! If you want it so badly you should have went yourself." Alex rebutted. "You tell 'em, Alex!" James said from behind, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, hello my good friends!" Chelsea barged into the room with bags in her hands. Kendall, who was not far behind her walked in with a smile plastered on his face, even bigger than James'. "Let me guess. You two went shopping." Theresa said with a touch of sarcasm. "Yes we did." Kendall answered. "But wait," Chelsea started, "not just any kind of shopping! We went KENDALL shopping." She said with emphasis. All six pairs of eyes looked at her, confused. "You bought a new Kendall?" Alex asked. "Looks like the same guy to me!" Dianne said, scanning Kendall up and down. Kendall had taken off his jacket and threw it to the floor. "Yup, that's the same guy!" Carlos said, nodding as he picked up and folded Kendall's jacket. Chelsea huffed, "It's the same boy, you idiots! I just bought him new clothes." "Ooh!" They all said in unison. "See? Now it makes sense." Theresa smirked. "Anyway, let's see!" Alex said curiously. She was already looking in the bags.

Chelsea dumped out all of the clothes in the bags onto Logan, Dianne, and Carlos' laps, who were sitting on the couch. "Yup, they're definitely related." Logan said pointing to the clothes all over the place. He received a "shush" from Chelsea. She put all the outfits together to show the others. "Chelsea, what's so different about these clothes compared to he already wears?" Dianne asked wide eyed. "I picked these out!" Chelsea answered and Dianne rolled her eyes.

"They're lovely!" Alex picked up a red flannel shirt with gray stripes. Kendall started a conversation with Logan. "What did ya do today?" he asked. "Well," he started, high pitched, "When y'all went on your own little adventures and ditched Dianne and I, we decided to go to Six Flags! AND WE HAD FUN!" he yelled. "But Logan lost his hat," Dianne interrupted, "and we came home." Logan shot her a dirty look. "Um. Okay." Kendall scrunched his thick eyebrows. Chelsea tried to start a new conversation. "So uh, what did you do today Tee?" Theresa rubbed her stomach as she answered. "We went to heaven." "What?" Chelsea looked at her. "She means that we went out to dinner to this really good restaurant." Carlos explained. "Best apple pie ever!" Theresa smiled and closed her eyes remembering the taste. "Uh no!" Logan dragged out his words. "Huh?" Carlos and Theresa's heads shot up. "You said you had the best apple pie ever. That's a lie. You haven't." Logan crossed his arms. Carlos smiled. "Oh yeah. Logan makes the best pies. I forgot!" "Damn right I do." Logan smirked. "Well then you should make it for me." Theresa lifted a brow. "In due time, Babe." Logan lay back with his shades over his eyes. "ALRIGHTY THEN." James stood up. "Today, Alex and I went surfing. "Caught anything good?" asked Chelsea. "I did." Alex giggled. James high-fived her. "By the way, thanks for taking me out James. I feel so much better." Alex hugged him.


	42. It's Gonna Be A Big Night

It's Gonna Be A Big Night 12/04/2011

It is now the sixth day that the girls are in California and Theresa and Dianne are getting ready for their double date with James and Logan. "Theresa, what are you wearing?" Dianne said fumbling through her suitcase, "I don't know," Theresa shrugged, "I was going to ask you the same question." Dianne pulled a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans out of her luggage. "You like?" she held it up to show Theresa, who nodded. Dianne got dressed and the two head over to Theresa's room to pick an outfit out for her. However, they were stopped by Chelsea, "Is that what you're wearing?" she pointed to Dianne's outfit. "Well, I was planning on it. Why? Is there a problem?" "Yes, come with me! I will help you. Ugh, you two are hopeless!" Chelsea led the way back into her and Dianne's room. She took the jeans Dianne had already picked out and matched a semi-formal grey shirt with it. She threw one of Dianne's grey beanies into the mix and told her to wear her black converse. Then, she grabbed Theresa's wrist and headed over to her room. She took one of Theresa's long button down shirts, a pair of jeans and Theresa's favorite pair of boots. "There you go!" Chelsea brushed her hands together, "all you needed was me." and she hopped away. Dianne and Theresa looked at one another and shook their heads. They went into the bathroom and did their hair and make-up. By five-thirty they were ready and waiting for James and Logan to knock on the conjoining doors.

Back in the boys' room, James was adjusting his shirt and making sure he put his wallet in his pocket and Logan was giving his hair one last check. He grabbed his keys off the counter and put his finger through the key ring. "You ready, dude?" James asked anxiously. "Yep!" he smiled. "Have fun tonight!" Carlos said before they made their way to the door, "But not too much!" Kendall added along with a wave. James and Logan walked out into the hallway, looked at each other and nodded. For some reason they were suddenly nervous to see the two girls they had been hanging out with all week. They walked up to the door and Logan gently knocked. Without hesitation Chelsea answered the door. Hey Chels," said James, "where are Dia-" and she cut him off. "Shhhhh!" and she placed her finger over both their lips, "your welcome." Logan and James looked at her with utter confusion, that was until she opened the door all the way revealing both girls who looked extremely attractive.

"Well hello…" Logan smiled, his dimples evident. "Don't you two look adorable!" Dianne giggled and Theresa rolled her eyes. "Seriously." James responded to Theresa's eye roll. "You don't look too shabby yourselves." Dianne made herself laugh. "Shall we?" Logan held out his elbow to Theresa. She gave him a 'I'm not holding onto you that way' look and the four walked out to James' car. Once the group left, Carlos and Kendall decided to hang out with Chelsea and Alex. Chelsea was reading Romeo & Juliet and Alex was twirling her hair, doodling, and making funny noises. Kendall burst through the connecting doors. "DON'T CRY FOR ME ARGENTINA!" Kendall sang with the laughing Carlos following him. Chelsea screamed and Alex snorted. "We were wondering if you wanted to chill by the pool with us." Carlos asked, controlling his laughter now. "YEAH!" Chelsea jumped up and run into her room. Alex said "Okay." Then she called after Chelsea, "You a bit excited, Chels?" Kendall answered from her. "When we were shopping she bought a new bathing suit," He emphasized with an eyebrow raised and a smile, "such a girl". "Shut up!" Chelsea yelled back. After about 20 minuets Carlos, Kendall, Alex, and Chelsea (with her new bathing suit) went down to the pool and chilled.


	43. The Ferris Wheel

Meanwhile, the other group had arrived at the Santa Monica Pier. James turned off his BMW Beamer. He held out his hand for Dianne and she openly took it. Logan opened Theresa's door. "My lady." He said as he helped her out. "Thanks." She smiled. When Theresa and Logan looked ahead, Dianne and James were already on the boardwalk, hands intertwined. Logan pointed and Theresa laughed. "They're so cute!" She exclaimed. "Ha ha yeah." Logan said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Logan and Theresa ended up catching up with James and Dianne. Dianne was explaining her love of the sunset colors and how she would love to put it in a jar to keep. "I know! It's so mesmerizing!" James agreed. Logan nudged James. "We gonna eat first?" James shrugged, "Ask the girls. What do you say? You hungry?" "Starving." Theresa smiled. "Alrighty then," Logan returned a grin. James pointed out a hotdog stand and ordered a stuffed-to-the-max burger. Dianne ordered a slice of pizza. Theresa got a small order of French fries and Logan got a shake. It was hard for James to pay though, because he didn't want to let go of Dianne's hand.

When they sat down, Dianne made a face. "Be right back," She said, "I didn't get a drink." "Woah! Hold up! You're not paying anything tonight!" James pulled her down. "Why not?" She crossed her arms. James just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Just tell me what you want." "Apple juice." She smirked, thinking he wasn't going to take her seriously. But James got up, walked over to the stand and got the biggest cup they sold. He then sat back down and added two straws. "Drink up." He said, taking a sip himself.

Logan started laughing at Dianne's surprised face. "Oh my god, shut up." Theresa said, taking a hand full of fries and stuffing Logan's face, muting him.

He swallowed the fries and gave a dirty look. Theresa made a kissy face, teasingly. Logan took this as an initiative to kiss her back. They locked lips for a good five seconds. When they detached, Theresa giggled and Logan blew out, lifting his brows in satisfaction. Dianne, smiled at the two and James laughed. "Ready to hit some rides?" he asked. "Let's do it!" Logan pulled at Theresa's shirt. The four walked toward the amusement park.

Back at the hotel Alex, Chelsea, and Carlos were swimming in the pool while Kendall sat with his pants rolled up and his feet dipped in. Alex splashed at him. "Kendall!" She whined, "Come in!" I don't want to!" He smiled back, just then Chelsea and Carlos took hold of Kendall's ankles and pulled him in, clothes and all. "Guys!" Kendall huffed. Alex, who was underwater, hugged his waist from behind. Carlos high fived Chelsea.

"Chels, get on my shoulder." Carlos tapped her. "Will I hurt you?" She inquired, adjusting her bikini top. "Nah, just get up." Carlos submerged himself underwater and Chelsea hopped on top of him. When he came up for air, Chelsea was elevated higher than Kendall. "Come at me, Bro." She motioned to Kendall and Alex. Without second thought, Kendall accepted the challenge and in one swift motion, swung Alex onto his shoulders. "Chicken fight!" Carlos yelled and the four battled it out. Alex, somehow, gained an upper hand, knocking Chelsea off of Carlos. She returned to the surface laughing. "Alright, I'm heading in. You coming?" She offered. "I am." Carlos got his and her towel. "I'm staying here. Stay with me Alex?" Kendall said. "Sure," She said as she climbed out of the pool. Chelsea and Carlos left, leaving Kendall and Alex the only people in the pool area.

Kendall stepped out after Alex. They sat on the deck chairs in silence until Kendall spoke up. "Wanna hear a funny pick up line I just learned?" He made a goofy face. "Why not? Hit me." Alex replied. Kendall turned his face away and then turned back with a serious face. "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" Alex giggled. "When you feel from heaven?" He pouted. She burst into hysterics. "Ta-da!" Kendall made show hands. "You're so cute!" Alex smiled. "Why thank you!" he bowed. "You, you...uh...you're quite welc-…" Alex started when Kendall dove in, holding her jaw line from both sides, and kissed her deeply. He latched onto the back of her neck and they kissed until Alex pulled away. "You like me?" Alex asked, astonished. "Yeah…" Kendall flipped his hair out of his eyes to look at her straight in hers. "Good, I like you too." She placed a hand on his knee.

Back on the date Logan, Theresa, Dianne, and James entered the amusement park. "Can we ride the ferris wheel?" Theresa questioned, pointing to the wheel lit by large colorful bulbs. "No!" Dianne clung onto James. "Ow! Why not?" He asked, holding her. Logan scrunched his eyebrows. "I'm scared of heights." "Why are we dating again?" James laughed. "Okay, I'm not scared of heights, I'm scared of falling." Dianne nudged him. "Please Dianne! I don't go on any roller coasters! This is the only thing I'll go on." Theresa begged. James pouted, also pleading. "I'm cutting." Logan said going under a rope. "Don't Logan!" Dianne exclaimed. "Dude, your gonna get caught!" "Logan, I want you to hold my hand!" Theresa called. He instantly returned and took her hand. "Got me!" He smirked. James reassured Dianne she'd be fine and they got on line. Within a few minuets, they were put in a basket and the ride started.

Logan and Theresa were in a red basket. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off her. Theresa kept her eyes down, fiddling with her fingernails. "Theresa?" Logan moved from across from her to next to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Logan." She looked at him. He pecked her cheek then looked out the basket. "Logan?" She poked him. "Hmm..?" He questioned. Theresa wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. He brought her closer as they kissed

James and Dianne were in a yellow basket, a few away from the other two. They were silent though. Dianne simply laid her head on James' shoulder and he played with her curly hair. He obsessed over how she looked tonight. Dianne sat up straight and hugged his waist. He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for a great night." He whispered.

When the romantic ferris wheel ride was over, the four met at the bottom. "How was your ride, guys?" Theresa asked James and Dianne. "Well, I don't generally like Ferris wheels, but that was the best Ferris wheel ride I have ever been on." Dianne said, overjoyed. James grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined, "Agreed." he said with a nod. Logan put his arm around Theresa, "Well we had a good time too, right?" she looked up at him, he nodded, "Yea, it was hard to breathe up there." He smirked and winked at Theresa.


	44. Bye California

When Theresa and Dianne arrived back to their room, Chelsea and Alex wanted to hear all the details. They chatted on the living room couch and wound up crashing. At 9:30 AM the next morning, Alex's alarm clock went off. She slowly opened her eyes and moaning and groaning from all four girls filled the room. "Allleeex, why do you have the alarm set?" Chelsea whined. "I'm sorry I forgot to shut it off last night." Alex said sleepily. "Guys," Dianne's voice said out of no where, "we go home today." She said sadly. The four best friends all whined more, in unison. The four girls embraced. It had been such a huge experience for the normal girls of New York to fly to California with their favorite band and new found friends, Big Time Rush. They were huddled on the floor of the apartment. Chelsea started to wiped tears that had fallen. Theresa sniffed. Dianne held her friends closer. "I love you guys," Alex smiled. "Best experience ever!" Chelsea smiled back.

Carlos peeked through the connecting doors into the girls' room. "Girls?" Carlos called. Their head shot up. "It's time to go." He frowned. "We'll be right there!" Theresa replied. Carlos nodded and walked back into the boys apartment.

"Uh- guys?" Carlos called to James, Logan, and Kendall. James looked up from zipping his suit case. "Yeah?" he said, biting into his granola bar. Logan was brushing his teeth. He popped his head out of the bathroom curiously. Kendall was buttoning the last button on one of his new flannels. "What's up?" He questioned. "They're crying…" Carlos looked at his band mates' faces. "Crying?" Logan gargled

"Yeah." Carlos replied.

"Aw!" Kendall sighed.

"I feel like crying too." James said. The four boys laughed at the idea. "But seriously, this sucks." James continued. Logan spit out in the sink. "Maybe we should go see if they're okay." He suggested. Carlos turned on his heel and walked back into the girls' apartment. James followed with Logan and Kendall not too far behind. "Hey girly girls, you okay?" James called in, but the girls were already up from the previous spots Carlos had seen them in. Alex replied, putting on her converses "Fine, why?" "We're okey dokey over here!" Chelsea chimed as she finished brushing her wavy hair. Kendall looked at Carlos. "Why?" Dianne asked again, adjusting her beanie. "Just wondering" Logan smirked. "Boys, go down stairs. We'll meet you by the limo." Theresa brought her suit case to the door. "I can take that!" Logan grabbed it. "Okay." She smiled. The boys ended up taking their own stuff plus the girl's stuff down to the lobby.

"Bye California! See you in two weeks!" Dianne locked the door to the now clean apartment. The girls met the guys in the limo and set off to LAX.


	45. I'll Be Thinking About You

BTR squared passed through security and were now in the waiting area. Alex and Kendall were watching planes take off. Their eyes were as big as children's. Logan was lying slightly back against the chair he sat in. his hat covering his eyes. Theresa had her back against his shoulder. She was fiddling with her ipod. James and Dianne were online for coffee and juice, sharing chit chat and a couple of smiles. Chelsea was in the book store, looking for a novel for the six hour plane ride. Carlos joined her in the romantic section. "Find anything good?" He poked her. "Nothing I haven't read already…" Chelsea turned around and smiled at him. "I mean, I must've read this a million times!" She threw down a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Carlos smiled and ran to another section He returned with Harry Potter. "Why didn't I think of that? Thank You." Chelsea smiled, but in reality she had already read the books and only bought it again out of her "more the a crush" on Carlos.

"I can't even believe I'm sitting across from you right now." Dianne said, sitting across from James. She sipped her apple juice. He put down his coffee. "Wh-why?" he laughed a little to himself. "Think about it, James. Seven days ago I was in Staten Island mopping around because we lost a contest. It's kind of big." She pointed out. "Don't forget the fact that the last few days we spent coupling off." James said, playing footies with Dianne. She chuckled. "This was really the best few days ever. Thank you." Dianne got up and kissed James' cheek, feeling his scruff on her lips. "Any time." He placed his elbows on the table and his head rested on his folded hands. He smiled wide and leaned over to kiss her back. She openly accepted it.

Theresa was seriously jamming out in her seat. She bobbed her head up and down to "Lil Freak". Theresa turned and took Logan's hat off and placed it on her head. He lifted an eyebrow and took an earplug out of her ear and put it in his. She continued to bob as he sang along. When the song stopped, the two started laughing. "You know, when you come back in two weeks, I can show you a real freak." He winked. "Sure." She rolled her eyes. Logan raised a hand, cringed it like a claw and hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out and ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up. He gave her a look. "Usually, I would hate it if someone did that, but when you do it, I don't mind as much. You're lucky I like you." Theresa flashed him a flirtatious grin and hugged him as an apology for messing up his hair.

"These are one of my favorite things about airports." Alex turned to Kendall after watching a flight take off. "Me too," he smiled. "Kendall?" She questioned. "Yeah?" "Never mind." She bushed and turned away. "I don't know," Kendall replied reading her mind, "I guess we kind of stand as friends who just found out they have a crush on each other." He shrugged and turned back to look out the window again. Alex stuck a finger through the loop of his jeans and pulled herself closer. "It's kind of funny," Kendall started, "We're watching this plane now, but in a few hours it's going to be somewhere else in the world." "Just like me." Alex blinked. "Yeah," Kendall relied sadly.

A stewardess came over the loud speaker. "The 109 flight to Newark will take

flight in 10 minuets. All passengers to the cabins. Thank you." Dianne frowned

"That's us." She and James walked over to Theresa and Logan. "It's time?"

Theresa questioned. James nodded and she hopped up as Logan took her carry

on. They four walked over to Alex and Kendall. Each girl hugged and kissed

each boy on the cheek. The girls turned and walked toward the entrance. "Wait," Dianne stopped, "Where's Chels?" Just then, they could see Chelsea and Carlos running toward the group. "Sorry!" She breathed. Like the other three girls, Chelsea hugged and kissed each boy goodbye and thanked them. She then turned to go with her friends. "Chelsea, wait!" Carlos called. "Yes?" She turned to him. Carlos stepped forward, grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her lips. They're lips stayed locked until the announcer called for the fight, which was about to leave. "Chels!" Tee called. Carlos nuzzled his nose with Chelsea's "Bye." He breathed. "Bye." Chelsea kissed him one last time and the four girls ran into the plane.


	46. Over the Two Weeks

The girls got on the plane and sat in their seats. All four closed their eyes and thought about the last week of their lives, perhaps the best week of their lives.

Three hours into the flight, Chelsea had the Harry Potter book open, she was writing lyrics along the pages. Dianne was silently watching a movie, only showing a reaction every now and then. Alex was asleep; her head leaning on Theresa's shoulder and Theresa was playing solitaire on her iPod. Even though all of this was going on, in the back of the girl's minds they were all thinking the same thing; they missed their boys.

When the plane landed, the girls moped off and went to baggage claim. They quietly got to the limo and buckled themselves in. The ride was mostly silent; they just couldn't get the boys out of their mind. Alex was dropped of first, and then Theresa was next. Dianne was second to last, as she stepped out of the limo her and Chelsea exchanged a glance. "See you tomorrow." She waved, closed the car door and the limo drove off.

At lunch the next day, the girls sat at their usual table, in their usual seats. Dianne was next to Theresa, who was across from Chelsea, who was next to Alex. Chelsea lifted her head up from the noodles she was eating, "Guys, did you see what happened," she paused; "right before we got on the plane?" she fiddled with her fork. "No." Theresa looked into her eyes, "we have no idea what you're talking about." She said taking a sip of her water. "Why? What happened?" Alex inquired. Chelsea looked at her wide-eyed, "You guys really didn't see what Carlos did before we got on the plane?" Dianne, Alex and Theresa all shook their heads 'no'. "He kissed me!" Chelsea exclaimed. Her three best friends smiled, for the first time all day. "Did he really?" Dianne threw down her sandwich. Chelsea nodded. "So wait a minute. Did we all get our first kisses from Big Time Rush?" Theresa asked excitedly. All four of the girls looked at each other, their happiness coming back.

"Yea, we were running and then while you guys were walking onto the plane he told me to wait. Then, he pulled me over and kissed me, but the plane was about to take off, so I told him good-bye and ran." Chelsea said all in one breath. "It's gonna be a long two weeks, girls." Dianne said. Just then the bell rang. They nodded at each other and headed off to their next class.

The next two weeks were in fact difficult. School went slowly for the girls; they went on with their normal routines. Once the first week was over, they became way more anxious.

On Monday, Dianne and Theresa walked into school together. Dianne ran over to the table where Alex and Chelsea were sitting. "WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!" she burst out singing. Sure, the whole cafeteria turned around and looked, but she didn't care. "Only one more week, we could do this!" she sat down with a smile. The anticipation was building up. "I feel like we are gonna have so much more fun this time, and I don't even know if that's possible." Chelsea said. "Of course it is!" Dianne exclaimed. "This time we are going to be on set with them. And not just visiting them, we will be working!" "Dianne, keep it down!" Theresa chuckled, "You know we aren't supposed to tell anyone!" "I can't contain myself!" Dianne exclaimed with a smile. "Well, try." Alex chuckled. Dianne and Theresa took their respective spots.

Back in L.A., the guys were on set. They were already pumped for next week. "Guys, only one week left!" Carlos jumped up. "I know!" James high fived him. "It feels like we haven't seen them in such a long time." said Logan, "we have so much catching up to do when they get here." All three of the other boys nodded in unison. "Yeah, we can go snowboarding, and-and mini-golfing and to the mov-" Carlos ranted but was cut off by James. "Carlos, don't forget they are coming here to work too. They are gonna be on set with us." He brought the overjoyed boy back to reality. "We can still have fun after work though." Kendall raised his eyebrows and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, remember the moustache prank? When we were sleeping…?" Kendall remembered. James and Logan shook their heads. "Oh yeah," Logan chuckled, "they didn't think we would forget about that did they?" "Well, I hope not! Cuz we didn't." Carlos laughed. "Oh it's gonna be a fuuun week." James smiled and nodded.


	47. Barely Breathing

It was finally Thursday afternoon, and all the girls could think was how they only had one weekday left. They were sitting in Italian class and everyone was getting their books out to begin the lesson. "Ladies," the teacher called out, "today we are learning-" and she was cut off by an announcement from Mrs. Olly, the secretary. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but would Alex Marr, Theresa Tache, Chelsea Meena and Dianne Fluke please come down to the main office. Bring your books." Her voice stopped and all four girls made eye contact. They were all confused, "You girls can go." Said the signora. The girls picked up their books and walked out of the classroom.

"Um-guys. What's going on?" Theresa said as they stepped into the hallway. "I don't know." Alex shrugged.

"Did we do something!" Chelsea said worriedly as they walked through the halls and down the stairs. When they turned the corner, Dianne couldn't believe her eyes. She squinted and then darted. Chelsea, Alex and Theresa looked at each other. "No way!" Chelsea yelled. Suddenly, her, Theresa and Alex were running too.

There, James stood holding out his arms for Dianne. She ran to him, dropped her backpack on the floor and leaped into his warm embrace. The two stood there hugging and were soon joined by the other three girls. After a few seconds they all let go.

"What are you doing here?" Dianne questioned, still overwhelmed that he was standing there. He quickly shushed her. "Excuse me ma'am? Do I just sign them out? Are we done here?" he asked Mrs. Olly, who was working in the office. Paying no mind to the reunion. "Yes, that's it." She spoke in her monotone voice. "Ok…thank you." He waved genuinely and then picked up Dianne's backpack off the floor. "Oh sorry," she said, "I'll take that." She went to grab her bag from James. "Nope, I got it." He put his arm around her and they walked toward the exit. Chelsea, Theresa, and Alex were not too far behind. He held the door for the girls and they all walked to the limo parked out front.

The four girls and James piled in the limo. "So now, what are you doing here? And where are the other three?" inquired Alex. "Well, we missed you and thought it would be a nice surprise if you came a little earlier." He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "And there was no need for all four of us to come. So they sent me!" he winked.

"Awesome!" Chelsea burst out. "When do we leave?" asked Theresa. "We are taking a late flight tonight. Nickelodeon already spoke to your parents. They know the whole story. All you gotta do is pack." He explained..

"I'm soooooo excited. I can barely breathe!" Dianne exclaimed. She just sat there fidgeting. "Dianne, calm down!" Theresa chuckled and James laughed along and patted Dianne's shoulder.

The limo dropped each girl off at their house to go pack and two hours later picked them up again. They said good-bye to their families because for the next two weeks they would be on a Hollywood set, filming for their favorite show.

They got to the airport and James led the way. Being the gentleman that he was, he took their entire luggage. However, it was funny to watch him struggle carrying four big suitcases.

"James, need a little help there?" Chelsea asked with a smile. "No, I'm good" he said pulling the bags to the luggage check.

The group landed in LAX and they filed out of the plane. They were at the baggage claim when Chelsea screamed. Carlos had ran up behind her and picked her up from the waist. "Ah! Carlos! Stop! Ah! PUT ME DOWN!" She said between giggles. "I missed you!" He squeezed harder. "I missed you too!" she said. She hugged him back. Just then they heard a huff from behind, it was Theresa. "You okay sis." Carlos nudged her, "Yea, but my luggage just passed and I missed it." When all of a sudden Logan turned the corner, holding a bag. "Looking for this?" he asked her, speed walking in her direction. "Aww thank you!" she grabbed the bag and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime." he raised his eyebrows.

Rounding the same corner, Kendall was riding the baggage claim, assuming the spider man position. He was humming the theme song. Chelsea pointed and laughed, but when Alex saw him she hopped on and joined him. "Hey, uh guys, girls. Are we ready to go? It's been a long day." James said letting out a yawn. "I am!" Dianne raised her hand, the bags under her eyes proving her exhaustion.

"Alright leggo!" Logan chanted

The eight friends hopped into the limo, everyone sitting next to their counterpart.

"Wait till you girls see your hotel." Carlos smiled. "Carlos, really!" Kendall slapped his hands down. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited." Carlos looked down. "Aw, don't yell at him! He can't help his excitement." Theresa defended her brother. "Anyway, where are we staying?" Chelsea asked now curious. "You have to wait until we get there." Kendall taunted. "Ugh why can't you just tell me!" she rebutted. He chuckled, "Chels, we're five minutes away." "Fine!" Carlos just shook his head at her and pulled her into a side hug.

They pulled up to the hotel and the girls eyes went from sleepy to excited and curious.

"We're staying here?" Dianne exclaimed. "Yup! Welcome home." Carlos said.


	48. How Suite!

The girls opened the door to their hotel room, and dropped their luggage at the sight. The room was beautiful! It had a humongous sofa with black, red and white pillows. There were two bedrooms, a computer and two large bathrooms. It was like a fantasy land.

"I think we know where we will be hanging out for the next couple of weeks." Logan raised a brow.

"And we thought that the Nickelodeon hotel was awesome!" Alex said running in and sitting on the couch. "Yeah, forget Nickelodeon! This is ten times better!" said Dianne, who started exploring the room.

"So I guess you guys like it huh?" James said with a smile, putting his hands in his back pockets. "Like it? We love it!" said Chelsea coming out of the bathroom already in one of the robes.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" asked Theresa, who was laughing at her friend. "Wearing my robe." She said swinging her arms. "Yea, your robe." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Alex, as she opened the fridge to see it was fully stocked. "We are staying home, but don't worry if you need us, none of us live too far from here." Carlos said. "So, guys, when are we finally gonna see your guys' swift bachelor pad? Huh?" Chelsea questioned. Kendall coughed, "What?" "CHELSEA! YOU DON'T JUST ASK THAT!" Dianne reprimanded her like she was a child. Chelsea just shrugged, "Sorry, I wanted know. Geez! Plus, they saw our houses." "This is true!" Dianne nodded her head. "Well, like I said. If you need you girls can come over whenever you want!" Carlos gave a cute smile.

Logan looked down at his watch, "Well, I think it's time to go boys." He said. Theresa pouted and Carlos laughed at her. "Can't you stay just, like, stay for a little longer?" Dianne questioned, looking at James. "Yeah," Chelsea patted the couch seat next to Alex. "You know you want to Kendall." She winked. The group burst out into laughter; expect Kendall (who was embarrassed) and Alex (who was a little confused). Carlos interjected "You're gonna see us for the next 2 weeks. Won't you get sick of us?" "Chelsea won't get tired of you." Kendall said before he laughed his obnoxious laugh. Chelsea gave him the death glare. "They're tired you guys." Theresa looked at Dianne then Chelsea. "Just a little…" James smiled. "Okay. You are dismissed. Goodnight." Chelsea waved to them and walked back into the bathroom with her robe. "Night girls." Logan waved. Alex, Dianne, and Theresa received a hug from BTR. Kendall knocked on the bathroom door. "Bye Sis!" He said and the boys departed.

When she was aware they were gone, Chelsea came out of the bathroom. She hopped over the couch Alex was sitting on. She ran pass Theresa and Dianne and poked the stereo power button. "Bye, Bye, Bye" by Nsync was playing. Chelsea grabbed the remote to the tv and used it as a microphone. She began singing and dancing for her friends. Alex, Dianne, and Theresa quickly joined. What they didn't know was that the guys were just down the hall and on their way out, when they heard them. "Do you hear that?" James looked at the other three. "What is that?" Logan questioned. "Nysnc!" Carlos hit Logan's shoulder, like he was supposed to know. Kendall laughed obnoxiously. James rolled his eyes and motioned the three other boys to follow. They left the singing girls, hysterically laughing. This would definitely be some form of black mail for a future conversation.

The song ended and the girls were breathless and sweaty. "Tea, anyone?" Alex inquired. "Oh me!" Chelsea raised a hand in the air. "Me too!" Dianne smiled. Knowing that Theresa didn't drink tea, Alex walked into the kitchen. Theresa looked down to her phone, laughed, and returned a text. "Uh- who's that you're texting?" Dianne looked over Theresa shoulder. Theresa scooted in the opposite direction. "No one." Chelsea jumped next to her and took her phone. She pressed the call button. "Hello?" Logan answered. Chelsea screamed and hung up. "It's Logan! YOU'RE TEXTING LOGAN!" She slapped Theresa. "Ow!" "Aw! How cute!" Dianne hugged her friend. "It's not a big deal." She looked at her two other friends. Alex peeked in "Yes it is." She called. She walked over with Chelsea and Dianne's tea. "What are you two talking about?" Alex asked Theresa, who was answering another text from Logan. "Nothing." "STOP BEING SO SECRETIVE!" Chelsea yelled. "YOU LIE!" Dianne shook her shoulders. "Okay stop! We're just talking about how much fun we had the last time." Theresa answered. "You mean when you guys kissed" Chelsea made a kissy face. Theresa blushed hot pink. "Aw!" Alex grinned. "Just leave me alone please! I'm going to text him else where." Theresa said getting up. She waved to her other three friends and departed to her bedroom. "Where do you guys stand with your guy?" Chelsea looked at Alex then Dianne. "Kendall and I were having this conversation in the airport," Alex answered first, " and we both had come to the conclusion that… we don't know." She giggled. Both Alex and Chelsea looked at Dianne to answer. "Well, we haven't been made official, but…" Dianne started but Chelsea interrupted. "You are SO going to be official. I can SEE it." "Thank you?" Dianne laughed. "You guys would be super cute!" Alex added. "We would, wouldn't we?" Dianne said, sure of herself. "Yes!" Chelsea and Alex said at the same time. "What about you, Chels?" Alex asked Chelsea. Chelsea shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, does he even like me?" "I think it's kind of obvious." Dianne made a face. "I'm going to wait till he brings up the kiss." Chelsea crossed her arms. "What time is it?" asked Alex. "11:04" Dianne looked to the clock. "Time to sleep!" Chelsea jumped up. They all hugged each other goodnight and headed off to their selected rooms, Alex opened the door she shared with Theresa. A blue light flashed from Theresa's phone; another text. Chelsea and Dianne walked into the room they shared. "CLEAN YOUR SHIT UP, CHELSEA" was the last thing heard in the apartment besides Chelsea's giggle in response.


	49. What's Going On!

Dianne peaked an eye open the next morning. Kendall was looking over her bed. "What's going on?" He smiled. "What the hell!" She stood up. She looked around the room to see Logan over Chelsea's bed. Kendall was hysterical. Dianne ran into the bathroom. You could hear her scream from miles away. There was something on her face. It looked like a rash, but when she applied water, it washed away. Dianne walked back out to Chelsea being duct taped to the bed. She was still asleep when Logan finished. Carlos ran into the bedroom laughing. "Go see what I did to Alex!" Kendall, Logan, and Dianne ran into the next room to see Alex. A manikin head was next to her. James stepped back, revealing his invention. It was to work out perfectly, two pranks in one. Carlos poked Alex's back. Alex turned, screamed, and jumped up. She screamed even louder looking at the manikin again. Alex screaming woke up Theresa, and when she stepped off the bed, James' trap was set off, pouring ice cold water on Theresa. Alex and Theresa screamed in unison. The boys clung onto each other, laughing. Dianne couldn't believe this was going on. "Guys!" Chelsea called, " I can't get up!" The boys laughed even harder. "You're all retarded!" Dianne slapped Kendall before she ran to the kitchen to get a knife to cut Chelsea out. The boys all filed into the living room along with the freaked out Alex and soaking Theresa. Dianne ran out of the room. "I can't cut her out! Logan, what did you do?" Logan held his stomach. "Logan, go get in there and get her out! You taped her there, now you can get her out." Dianne motioned. "Fine!" He said, still giggling. Once Chelsea was free, Dianne walked out to the living room. The group heard Logan scream and Chelsea yell "I ALWAYS win!" She walked out confident and happy while Logan walked out rubbing his arm. Chelsea had placed a piece of the tape on it and ripped it off. "Guys! MY ARMS IS BALD!" He cried. "Maybe you should shave the other one." James laughed. "I'll do it!" Chelsea lifted the tape. "NOOOO!" Logan screeched and ran away from her. Alex walked out of the kitchen. "Whatchya got there Alex?" Carlos inquired. Alex opened the bottle of catsup. "Just some DELICIOUS catsup." She smiled. Carlos stood. "Alex don't…" He began, but she had already squirted at him. "STOP! AHHHH!" Carlos ran in the same direction as Logan, with Alex following. Dianne began to hit Kendall in the shoulder, then full out beat him up. Theresa threw a boot at James' head, hitting it point blank. "Ow!" He yelled over Kendall's repeated "ouches" and " you're hurting me, stops".

Logan did, in fact, get his other arm shaved and Carlos was practically swimming in catsup stains when they returned to the living room with Chelsea and Alex. Kendall was all bruised up and James had a pack of ice on his head. "How the hell did you even get in here?" Theresa asked. "Carlos is a master at picking locks." James said. "So you broke in, pranked, and rudely woke us up?" Dianne looked enraged. "Pretty much, yeah." Kendall laughed. "Pay back!" Carlos smiled. "GET OUT!" Dianne opened the door for them to leave. "Really?" James looked at her, puppy-dog eyed. Dianne closed the door. "No, but you are going to clean up the mess. Chelsea makes enough mess on her own." "I do." Chelsea smiled. "So get to work." Dianne demanded, and the boys grabbed cleaning supplies. "Oh! And make us some lunch!" Alex chimed. "Yeah!" Theresa pointed. The boys looked down and got to work.

When the boys were done cleaning and making lunch for the girls and themselves, they all sat in the dining area. "Smells good." Alex complimented. "Why, thank you!" Logan smiled. Dianne sniffed the food. "What is it?" "Arepas," Carlos answered, "My papi and I make them all the time." "They are so good!" Kendall's mouth was drooling. "Mmm!" Theresa bit into the doughy Spanish food. "Arepas!" Chelsea laughed. "Yeah, Chelsea that's what they are called." Dianne dirty looked her. Chelsea picked up a rose from the table and put it in her mouth. Then she pretended to salsa with a partner that wasn't there. At the end of her routine, she shouted "Arepas", rolling the 'r' for a long time. "Okay you're weird." James looked at her. "Where'd you get the flower from?" Theresa said. "It was on the table." Chelsea shrugged. "Oh we brought them," Carlos said, "for you girls." "Aw! How nice!" Alex hugged him. "I think I just bit into Theresa's bouquet." Chelsea said, reading the name on the flowers. "Don't read the notes yet!" Kendall put his hand up, "Wait till you're by yourself." "And they call me weird…" Chelsea looked at Theresa. "Just wait, okay?" James asked. "Alright, calm down!" Theresa said. They finished up and headed off in their own direction.


	50. Bloody Bathroom Romance

The boys stayed back in the kitchen and cleaned up, while the girls went their separate ways with their roses. Dianne walked into the hallway and took the elevator down to the lobby. She sat on the empty loveseat in the middle of the room and opened the note. Inside it said the date in a heart and next to it he wrote, 'Can this be ours? Signed XOXO, JM'. Dianne's eyes lit up and she ran back to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was at the pool area. She was laying down on one of the lounge chairs with the rose on her chest. She stared at it for a while and as she picked it up to smell it the note fluttered onto her face. She picked it up and opened it. Inside it said, 'Chels, I feel like we have a special something. I didn't wanna bring up the kiss because I didn't want to make things awkward, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you feel the same way and maybe we can go out sometime. Then we can turn the kiss, you know, into something more. Love, Carlos.' As she read the last word of the note, she jumped up and screamed, "YES!". Everyone in the pool area turned around and looked at her, she laughed to herself, "Sorry." And gave a genuine wave. She laid back down on the lounge chair, looked up to the sky and smiled. Chelsea couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Theresa, who stayed in the hotel room, was sitting on her bed. She unfolded the note and took a deep breathe before reading it. When she opened up the note she looked a little confused. It said 'They say a picture is worth 1000 words, so here.' And next to it Logan drew two stick figures holding hands and smiling and around them he doodled little hearts. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head a little. She laid the rose on her pillow and placed the card on her nightstand.

Alex decided she would go grab a cup of tea. So she went down to the café area and ordered a cup of her favorite pomegranate tea and went to sit down. She put the rose down on the table and ripped the note off. As she sipped her tea she read the note, 'Hey Alex, What do ya say tomorrow you and I go out? Say around 8 o'clock-ish? Meet me in the lobby. –Kendall'. Alex was in such shock that she spit out the tea onto the bald, old man's head who was sitting at the next table over. He turned around and glared at her, "I'm so sorry, sir." She said tossing him the napkin that was on her table. And she ran to find her friends.

In the kitchen, Carlos was washing the dishes and Logan was wiping down the table while James and Kendall were sitting on the couch watching T.V. When all of a sudden, the apartment door was slammed open and Dianne ran in. Once she saw James, she ran over to him, jumped on his lap, and began kissing him. The other three boys looked at each other confused. Kendall sat there wide-eyed and chuckled a little bit, and Logan whispered to Carlos, "What did he write in that note?". Carlos just shrugged and smiled. "Well, whatever it was, it worked." Logan smiled and put the last dish away. "I'll say." Said Carlos. "I wonder if mine will have the same affect…" Logan thought out loud. "Get in there and go see, dude!" Carlos nudged Logan, who was now heading into Theresa's bedroom.

"Can I come in?" he gently knocked on the door, that was slightly cracked open. She sat up and waved him into the room. He walked in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"So…did you read my note?" he asked sweetly. She chuckled a bit, "No…" he looked a little disappointed, "but" she continued, "I read your picture." She smirked.

"Aren't I so talented?" he nudged her. "Oh yeah…a real Picasso." She said sarcastically. "You're so funny aren't you?" he poked her in the side and she squealed. "Oh…is someone ticklish?" he laughed. "No." she said trying to keep a straight face.

"So then you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" he said as he began tickling her sides. "No stop it!" she said trying to catch her breath. "Ok..ok.." her arms were flailing and she was kicking her legs.

When he finally stopped, the two of them just laid on the bed laughing. Once Theresa finally caught her breath, she lightly hit Logan in the stomach. "Never do that again!" she reprimanded, "or we're over!" "Over?" he questioned with a smile. "So does this mean...you actually understood what I meant?" he jumped up, he was way too happy for words. "Calm down." She chuckled and pulled him back next to her and the two began to kiss.

A few minutes later, they walked into the living room hand and hand. Kendall and Carlos were playing Call of Duty and Dianne was sitting on James' lap. "Another happy couple I see." Carlos pointed to Logan and Theresa. Logan just looked at him and winked. Kendall paused the game and looked at Carlos. "Why is it always me and you?" He asked. Just then Carlos' phone rang, and he put up a finger to Kendall and answered. "Just you," Carlos said after he hung up, "That was Chelsea. I'm going to go meet up with her." He patted Kendall's back. "See ya later buddy" He said before he ran out of the apartment door. "Really?" Kendall huffed.

Kendall shut down the game. He really did not want to be there when Logan and Theresa started making out and James and Dianne started all the mushy couple talk. He secured a beanie on his head and walked out of the apartment, making sure not to go in the same direction Carlos did. But as Kendall turned the corner of the long hall, he crashed into Alex. Alex covered her nose and squeezed her eyes closed out of pain out. "Alex!" Kendall exclaimed. "Ouch!" Alex said a little nasally because she was holding her bleeding nose. "Uh- Sorry! Come on." Kendall pulled her into a public bathroom the hotel offered. Kendall didn't know which bathroom to take her in, so he went where he was comfortable. In the men's room, Kendall pulled Alex to the sinks. A man at the urinals gave them a dirty look and walked out. "So, this is what the boy's bathroom looks like." Alex giggled, doing a 360 on her heels as Kendall readied a wet paper towel. "Let me see," he said, lifting her chin to see her better in the dim light. "Not broken, that's good!" He laughed and placed the towel on her nose and pinched it. "I think it stopped." Alex looked into his eyes. Kendall patted it and threw to bloody towel into the trash. "I read your note on the rose…" Alex smiled. "Oh? And what do you think about it?" Kendall walked closer to her.

"I think it's a good idea."

"A good idea?"

"I mean yes. I'd love to go out with you." Alex smiled. "GREAT!" Kendall hugged her. "Yeah, let me just change my outfit. I don't think blood red is my color." The two laughed and left the bathroom.


	51. We Know Them!

Kendall and Alex hugged one another before they parted ways. "Tell the guys I will talk to them later." Kendall said as he walked away. "Ok, I will." Alex smiled as she walked into her apartment.

She walked in to Logan and Theresa making out, and Dianne sitting on James' lap. "Hey there, sis" James smiled, "what are you all happy about?" he asked Alex who had a grin on from ear to ear. "I'm going on a date with Kendall tomorrow night!" she jumped up and down.

Dianne jumped up and gave Alex a hug. "That's so exciting, Alex." She said releasing the hug. Dianne then looked over to Logan and Theresa, "Guys, isn't that exciting?" she asked them interrupting their make out session. Logan put his hand up, "Can't you see we're a little busy!" and he went back to smooching.

"Well you guys have fun." Alex raised her eye brows, "I'm going to bed." She said as she headed off to the room her and Theresa shared.

In the meantime, Carlos had met Chelsea down by the pool area. "I gather you read my note huh?" Carlos flashed a smile at Chelsea. "I did." She nodded. He sat down at the edge of the lounge chair she was sitting on. "Chelsea, when we kissed before you got on that plane…I..I cant explain what I felt. It was magical, a-and.." his nerves began to make him stutter. "Carlos…" she stopped him, "I feel the same way." "Really?" his eyes lit up. "Yes…" she said sitting up. "I would really like if this relationship we have here developed into something more than me being the female version of you, Carlos." The two laughed in unison. "Well, then maybe we can work on that." He winked at her, the two stood up and Chelsea put her hands in her back pockets and they walked back to the hotel room.

Carlos, James and Logan headed home around ten o'clock and the girls went straight to bed.

The next day Dianne, Chelsea and Theresa were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "There is nothing on!" Chelsea complained. "I know!" Theresa abruptly agreed. Dianne kept changing the channels until four familiar faces appeared on the screen. "Oh how convenient!" she chuckled. "I know them!" Theresa laughed. It was Big Time Rush. Chelsea smiled, "It's so weird watching them on TV now that we are all actually friends." Big Time Crib was on, and the girls were watching it as if it was the first time they had ever seen it, when in reality it had been the 100th. As the girls were cackling on the couch Alex walked by with curlers in her hair.

"Um Alex, what are you doing?" Theresa said in between giggles. "Getting ready for tonight." she said walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"But Alex, your date isn't until 8 o'clock tonight." Chelsea butted in, "Yea I know." Alex took a sip of her water. "It's four in the afternoon." Dianne laughed. "I know but I am just so excited!" she bounced up and down.

"Why don't you relax and watch some Big Time Rush with us?" Theresa suggested. "No I can't" she jumped up, "I have to go do my make-up." She said and she ran back to the bathroom. The other three girls rolled their eyes and focused their attention back to the show they used to fan girl over.

When eight o'clock rolled around Alex was all dolled up. She had on a glimmering blue dress with silver high heels. "Alex! You look so pretty!" Chelsea jumped off the couch. Dianne and Theresa got up to look at their best friend. They gave her a hug and she headed down to the lobby to meet Kendall.


	52. Hang On Love

Alex stepped into the lobby of the hotel, she walked with her head held high and her heels firmly on the ground. As she approached the middle of the lobby she saw Kendall, who wasn't as nearly dressed up as she was. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He began to chuckle, "You might wanna change…" he said raising his eyebrows. "Why…" she asked. "Well, I probably should have told you that this wasn't going to be your typical sit down dinner and a movie date." "Where are we going?" she asked "It's a surprise…just go up and get changed." He laughed. "Oh alright…"she said a little disappointed but excited all at the same time.

Five minutes later Alex came back down in jeans and a t-shirt. "Is this better?" she asked him as she did a full 360 spin. "Yes, much better" he smirked raising a brow.

Kendall and Alex walked out of the hotel and headed into Kendall's car. "So where are we going?" she asked him curiously. "You'll see." He said as he continued to drive. "Oh come on! I hate surprises." She put her head back. "Sh!" he quieted her, "take in the scenery!"

Within seconds Kendall pulled up to a little shack that was at the end of the beach. "You couldn't just tell me we were going to the beach?" she rolled her eyes. "Nope" he shook his head, "cuz we're not going to the beach." She looked confused but content and followed him into the shack.

Just then Kendall approached the man at the desk, "Hi, I need 2 tickets for hang gliding." "What?" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" he asked her. "

"Nothing. Alright let's go!" she was kind of hesitant, but didn't want to mess things up with Kendall. Kendall handed the guy the money and in return received the 2 tickets. The worker gave him directions and Alex and Kendall then headed out.

"OK, he said wait here for the guy to come get us." Kendall said leaning on the "Wait Here" sign. "Okay" she looked at him, digging her feet in the sand. "Hey Kendall?" Alex said softly. He sensed her nervousness. "You alright?" He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. But have you ever done this before?" She asked hopefully. He chuckled a bit. "Yes I have. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Kendall reassured her.

Just then, the truck that would take them to the hang gliding sight pulled up. When they hopped in, Kendall put his arm around Alex and she instinctively leaned into him. "We're going to have so much tonight." Kendall smiled. Alex nodded and Kendall squeezed her.

The man at the dock took their tickets. "Okay, strap the harness on and grab onto the straps." He instructed. Alex and Kendall grabbed a double glider and head off. They set themselves and soon enough were being pulled. Kendall held onto Alex with all his strength, even though he knew she was strapped in. She was quiet through the whole ride. "Alex?" Kendall called over the whipping wind. She looked at him. "You alright?" He asked. With a big smiled, Alex replied, "Yes! This is amazing!" She placed her hand on his.

Once they landed, they embraced. "That…was… AWESOME," Alex jumped up and down, "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" he let out a deep breath and peeked her cheek.

After about half an hour, Kendall and Alex were in front of the hotel. "Let's go for a walk!" Kendall grinned. "Where? Around the hotel?" "Why not? The parking lot seems delightful!" He teased. Alex smirked and the two walked around the parking lot. "You know I had a great time tonight. Thanks again." Alex nudged him. "Yeah, me too." He showed his dimples. They walked silently for a few seconds and then they stopped and looked up to the stars. Kendall than laid down on the asphalt. "Join me." He pulled Alex down. The two began to point out shapes like the little dipper. They turned red from laughter, but jumped when a car beeped at them. "I need that spot." The lady in the mini van called. "Sorry!" Alex hopped up, yanking Kendall up too. It began to rain, so they two ran into the hotel for cover. Kendall walked Alex up to the hotel room, kissed her goodbye and good night and headed home. Alex ran into the room after he had left and described her date to her three best friends who were at the moment hanging out with Logan. "Oh hi Logan!" Alex waved. "Sounds like you had fun!" He smiled at her. "I did," She smiled, "What'd you do while I was gone?" "Just chilled with Logan." Chelsea pointed the boy on the couch arm. He put a thumb up. "Sweet. Well, I'm hitting the sack. I'm so tired." Alex yawned. "Night!" Logan waved. "See ya later." Theresa replied. Dianne and Chelsea smiled genuinely.


	53. Tallies and Shorties

When they heard Alex's bedroom door click, the Nerf gun fight continued.

"Ouch, Chelsea!"

"Got you."

"Not the face!"

"Watch out for the lamp!"

The three girls and Logan hit each other with no mercy. Theresa used Logan as a human shield. "I got you, Babe." He said, protecting her from Dianne and Chelsea's continuous shots. Chelsea pulled Dianne into the kitchen while Theresa 'backstabbed' Logan and fired at him. "We should create an alliance!" She suggested. "Yes!" Dianne agreed, "We go in from the side. They will never get out!" The two high fived and laughed evilly. On the count of three, Chelsea and Dianne ran out and attacked Logan and Theresa. When it was clear the allegiance had won, the four fell to the floor, exhausted. Alex walked out. " I JUST NEED SOME SLEEP. CAN YOU SHUT IT?" She said, slamming her bedroom door. "Maybe it's time I go." Logan shrugged. "Alright." Chelsea said. "Night!" Dianne called. Theresa walked Logan to the door, fixed his hat, gave him a kiss, and he left. The three girls stayed up a little longer and then hit the hay.

Today was their last day before they began work. Chelsea's phone began ringing with Kendall's picture on the screen.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Chels!" Kendall said enthusiastically on the other side.

"What's up, bro?"

"James and I are going to play mini golf. Any of you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Theresa then emerged from the bedroom. "Hold on." Chelsea said to Kendall, "hey Tee?" she called to her best friend. "Yea?" "Wanna come with me to kick some serious ass in mini golf?" Chelsea said putting her game face on.

"Umm…sure." Theresa said a little bit confused, "but what are you talking about?"

Chelsea laughed, "James and Kendall are going to play mini golf and they want us to go." "Alright." Theresa nodded. Chelsea put her ear back up to the phone, "Theresa is going to come too." She told her 'brother'. "Ok." He said, "see you in a half hour." "Alright." "Oh and Chelsea." Kendall called just as they were getting ready to hang up."

"Yea?"

"We will we the one's kicking ass!" he said, thinking he would catch her off guard. "Oh it's on!" said Chelsea and she hung up the phone and ran to get ready.

When Theresa and Chelsea were heading out the door to meet James and Kendall in the parking lot they were stopped by Alex.

"Where are you two headed?" she asked.

"OUT!" Chelsea said trying to act tough, Theresa just rolled her eyes and laughed. "We are going to play mini golf with James and Kendall." She told Alex, putting one foot out the door.

"Okay then, I guess I am not hanging out with you guys today." She shrugged, "see you guys later." She waved to her friends as they exited the room.

"DIANNE!" Alex yelled through the hotel room.

"ALEX!" Dianne yelled back as she met Alex in the living room. "Chelsea and Theresa went out. Wanna do something?" Alex informed Dianne.

"They went out? Where'd they go?" Dianne squinted her eyes.

"I don't know, mini golf or something with James and Kendall."

"So the tallest people out of both groups went to play mini golf." Dianne thought out loud. "I guess so." Alex shrugged. "Well I bet that will be interesting to watch." Dianne laughed to herself.

"So do you wanna do something?" Alex asked again. "Yea, sure." Dianne said, "but what should we do? Hmmmm?" she put her hand on her chin in thought. "How about we call Logan and Carlos to see if they wanna do anything?" Alex suggested. "Good idea! I'll call Logan, hold on." Dianne picked up her phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hey Dianne." Logan picked up the phone."

"Logan! My friend! Brother! What's going on?" Dianne asked very energetically.

"Nothing, I was actually just getting ready to head out to go to Carlos' house. We were gonna hang out, maybe write a song or something. Why? What's up?"

"Oh no, never mind. I was going to ask you two if you wanted to hang out with Alex and I. James, Kendall, Theresa and Chelsea all went mini golfing, but you guys are busy busy bees."

"No, you guys should come. On my way to Carlos' I'll swing by and pick you two up?" Logan suggested to Dianne.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yea, be ready in 20."

Dianne smiled and gave Alex a thumbs up, "Thanks bub! Meet you in the lot. And make sure Carlos doesn't mind."

"He won't care. Go get ready." Logan said before he hung up.

"Ok so what's the plan?" asked Alex. Dianne danced over to the door of the room her and Chelsea shared. "We are going to Carlala's house. Go get ready! Logan is picking us up in twenty minutes."

"Alright." Alex said.

James, Kendall, Theresa and Chelsea walked into the mini golf course. They went up to the desk and James and Kendall paid for the game. The boys walked over to Theresa and Chelsea, and James handed them their clubs. "Theresa and I are going to beat you guys so bad!" Chelsea started trash talking toward the guys. "Yea, ok, we'll see." Said James as he and Kendall headed toward the first hole, with the girls not too far behind. "James and I happen to be professional mini golfers." Kendall said out of no where.

"Oh really?" Theresa said sarcastically. "Really." James made a face. Chelsea nudged him. "Outta my way." She said taking her first swing. The ball bounced and on the second hit, it went in. Theresa high fived her. "That's right." Chelsea looked at Kendall and James. "I got this" James said to Kendall as he stepped forward and swung. On his fourth hit, the ball went in. Theresa and Chelsea giggled uncontrollably. James huffed. "Relax James. Let me show you." Theresa smiled. She made a hole in one and left Kendall and James gaping. Chelsea danced around and stuck her tongue out. Theresa winked. "No pressure!" Kendall twisted his wrist and positioned his body. He swung and also got a hole in one. "Ah ha!" He shouted. James copied Chelsea's dance and the girls glared. This was going to be an interesting game.

Logan knocked at Carlos' apartment door with Dianne next to him and Alex behind. "Hey guys!" Carlos waved. Logan let himself in as Carlos hugged Dianne and Alex. "Make yourself at home!" "You're house is BEAUTIFUL." Dianne said wide eyed. "Really cool!" Alex observed the fan art on the wall. "Thank you." Carlos gestured. "Need a drink anyone?" "I think Logan's good." Dianne said, watching Logan go through Carlos' fridge. "Logan, get the girls a drink." "Mmk." Logan replied. "Would you like a tour?" Carlos smiled. "Yes!" Alex squeaked. Carlos showed the girls his room, the bathrooms, the dining room, living room, guest rooms, laundry room, and kitchen where they met up with Logan and their drinks. "It's a slushie." Logan passed them their cups. "Your house is gorgeous!" Alex said, taking a sip of her drink. "I want a house like this when I'm living in LA." Dianne smirked, imagining it. "You'll have to invite me over sometime." He made an excited face. "All the time!" She replied.

"What's that you got, Logan?" Alex looked over his shoulder. "Carlos and I always make rice crispy treats. Wanna stir?" He passed her the bowl and spoon. Alex happily obliged and soon, Dianne was given a spoon and bowl and she was stirring too. Carlos turned up the radio and the four sang until Logan put on Carlos' apron and the girls and Carlos laughed as he danced around. "Do you have sprinkles?" Alex asked Carlos. "No, but we can go buy some." "I'll go. Come on Alex." Logan pulled out his car keys. "Be back in a few" he said and they walked out, leaving Dianne, Carlos, and freshly made treats. "So…Where are you with Chelsea?" Dianne started looking Carlos hard in the eyes ….

It was all or nothing with Chelsea and Theresa winning by one. Kendall was up at the 16th hole. Sweat peaked from his brow. He swung and hit, missing the hole by inches. "WE WON!" Chelsea screamed.


	54. Sprinkles and ShishkaBobs

The conversation between Dianne and Carlos could be described as awkward, but Dianne just kept going.

"Well…" Carlos began but Dianne interrupted him.

"Well…are you guys just dating? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Fiancés! What's the deal Pena? Fill me in!" she rambled on.

"I-I don't know honestly. I was hoping maybe you could tell me." he looked at her. "How would I know?" she said back, a little confused by his statement.

"Well you guys are best friends. And you do practically live with one another. So I figured that you would know." Dianne just shrugged.

"You really don't know anything?" he said surprised.

"Well, Chelsea's confused too. She is waiting for you, Carlos." Dianne told him.

"Yesterday we established that we both feel the same way about each other though. I thought that counted as making a move."

"Not in Chelsea's mind it's not. Take the initiative and ask her out. Don't talk about it with her, just do it." She said in a somewhat instructive tone.

"Just do it!" Carlos said to himself, "Got it! Thanks Dianne." He said and gave Dianne a friendly kiss on the cheek.

The door cracked open and Logan and Alex walked in with a bag full of sprinkles.

"Oh my god! How many friggin' sprinkles did you two get!" Carlos said, eyes widened.

"Four bottles." Alex said nonchalantly.

"But we only made 1 batch of rice crispies." Dianne said walking over to the bag Logan had set down on the counter and looking inside.

"We know but we couldn't decide…" said Alex.

"Yea, she wanted the rainbow, but I thought chocolate would taste better. We both thought the blue ones were cool and I got the letter ones so I could spell my name on my rice crispy." Logan said as he dumped the bag out on the counter.

"But they are just sprinkles! They aren't even necessary." Carlos chuckled.

"Yes they are, Carlos. You're just in denial." Said Alex as she opened a bottle of sprinkles and began covering the rice crispies in them.

After losing the game of mini golf, James and Kendall decided to head back to James' house with the girls. On the car ride Kendall came up with an idea.

"Hey girls, want to BBQ for dinner?" he turned around and asked them.

"YES!" they answered simultaneously.

"OK, so then we have to stop at the store." James said pulling over to the nearest store. He ran in and grabbed some steaks, shish-ka-bobs and chicken. He whipped out his silver MasterCard and handed it to the cashier. "That's a shiny card." Chelsea eyeballed it. "Mine." He placed it in his wallet and made a mocking face. Chelsea hit his shoulder and the four laughed.

James led the way into his backyard. He started the barbeque and Kendall unlocked the back door that led to the kitchen. Theresa helped place the steaks and stuff on the grill with James as Chelsea and Kendall pulled out a cutting board in the kitchen and chopped up veggies, putting together a salad. When the food was ready, they sat down to eat. "Wow. This is great steak!" Theresa exclaimed. "I love me some meat." Chelsea rubbed her stomach. Kendall snorted and James grinned. "It's kinda my thing to make awesome dishes. Have some more" He passed the plate.

As they were pigging out on steaks and chicken, the other four were just finishing up their rice crispies. Carlos began to clean up the mess.

"Guys, wanna stay at my house tonight?" Logan suggested.

"We're gonna go from here to your house? What's the point?" Dianne chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I live closer to Paramount. Plus, it's your guys' first day. Carlos, you can stay too." Logan said getting his shoes on.

"Yea but Logan we have no clothes with us." Said Alex thinking about it.

"It's not a big deal. We can just stop at the hotel on the way to my house." Dianne shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

"Let me just go pack." Carlos said going into his room and putting his clothes and things for the morning into a duffel bag.

Once he was ready, Carlos locked up and the four got into Logan's car and he drove to the hotel. The guys waited in the car while Alex and Dianne ran into the hotel to pack their things. "We'll be fast." Dianne said closing the car door.

Alex and Dianne walked into the room to see Chelsea and Theresa rummaging through their things and packing themselves a bag. "Hey guys…" Alex said surprised. "Hey!" Chelsea greeted with a wave.

"How was mini golf?" Dianne asked. "WE WON!" Theresa and Chelsea shouted and then high fived. "Hey Alex, I think they won." Dianne said to Alex in a sarcastic matter of fact tone. "Me too." Alex chuckled, "what are you guys doing anyway?" she asked them.

"We're having a sleepover with James and Kendall, so we are packing our clothes." Theresa explained as she threw a pair of pants into her bag.

Dianne and Alex looked at each other, "Well that's convenient." Began Dianne, "We are having a sleepover at Logan's with him and Carlos." All four girls looked at each other and started laughing. "That's hilarious!" said Chelsea. Dianne and Alex went to pack their bags, and when they were done the four girls walked out together. They gave each other hugs good bye. "See you at work tomorrow." Theresa said. "Work! Did you hear that! We have work tomorrow!" Dianne exclaimed overjoyed. "Good luck with her." Chelsea said to Alex walking back to James' car. "Thanks." Alex said as she grabbed Dianne's wrist who was still talking about work to herself.


	55. UmI Love You

Alex jumped into her bed in Logan's guestroom. It was comfortable. The room was a little hot, but Alex usually loved the heat. Summer's her favorite season. She laid down on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Dianne emerged from the guest bathroom in a T-shirt and pajama pants. She sat on Alex's bed. Alex sat up and looked at her. "I'm so excited for tomorrow. Think about it. We are going to be working with our favorite people in the world!" Dianne felt her hot face. "I know. I can't wait." They embraced.

"You need to stop cleaning my house, Carlos."

Carlos and Logan were talking in the other room. "This is nuts." Carlos said, still cleaning up Logan's usual mess. "And what's that?" Logan asked, leaning farther back in the chair. "This whole …thing!" Carlos made a circular motion in the air. Logan shook his head, not understanding. "It feels like a dream. Like, why did we bring these girls and take them with us? We got them a job, which we have to go to tomorrow by the way. Now they're sleeping in our houses! NUTS!" "Oh," Logan smiled, "Yeah, uh. I don't really know." "We are really desperate aren't we?" Carlos held his forehead. "No!" Logan stood, "we can get any girl we want! Look at me, the prettiest girl in New York is my girlfriend." He winked. Carlos laughed. "Take it easy. That's my sister you're talking about." Carlos and Logan laughed harder, remembering how the whole sister- brother relationship came about.

James, Chelsea, and Theresa were watching television in James' living room. The leather couch felt so good after the hot LA day. The girls were in their pajamas. Chelsea was in a baggy basketball tee and cheer shorts. Theresa was in a tank and rolled up sweats. "Gonna go take a shower." James got up. "Yeah, I'm going to go and try to sleep." Theresa said like she was already sleeping. James and Theresa walked up the stairs together. Chelsea crossed her legs on the couch and clicked off the TV. She closed her eyes, imagining the next morning. Her brain settled there for a while until it moved on to more things like her and her friends beginning to film. It flooded images of her friends and her family. And him. Carlos. The past few days have been really confusing. Dianne and James were a thing now. Chelsea was surprised that Logan and Theresa weren't married already! Chelsea laughed at herself and kept thinking. Kendall and Alex already had their first date. She was so happy for her friends, but at the same time she was very jealous. Not in a hatred way, she just longed to have that something with Carlos. The sweet sound of fingers on guitar frets flooded Chelsea's hears, causing her eyes to flash open. She grabbed her cell and followed the noise. Kendall was outside in James' backyard playing. Chelsea stood in the doorway and listened. It was beautiful. When he finished, he turned around and smiled. "Hey Chels."

"That was beautiful. New song?"

"Yeah. I wrote it for someone."

"Alex?"

He nodded.

"Oh wow. You're so cute!" She hugged his side. "You think she's gonna like it?" Kendall questioned. "Yes! But…" Chelsea began. "But what?" Kendall looked at her hectically." "It needs words!" Chelsea crossed her arms. "I'm working on it," He assured her, "but I could use some help." "Is this you asking for my help…?" Chelsea smirked. "Yes." "Then yes, I can help." The two began working on Alex's song.

When James got out of the shower, he shook dry his wet hair. A dot landed on his phone, revealing a text message.

Dianne: 10:39 PM

Hey.

Received: 10:40 PM

James smiled. He felt like he didn't talk to Dianne all day. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked into his master bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sat on the bed. He pressed the little green call button and listened to the Jonas Brothers sing to him. "What is this Jonas Brother bull shit?" He whispered to himself. "Hello?" Dianne answered sleepily. "I got your text." "Yeah, two hours later!" Dianne exclaimed, and then shushed herself in trying not to wake Alex. "I'm sorry." He tried to sound as innocent as possible. Dianne rubbed her eyes. "It's fine. What's up?" "Just calling to, you know, call." "To hear my voice? Am I right?" "Is that an issue?" James asked, confused. Dianne giggled. "No, it's cute." "Oh," James sighed relieved. "What are you doing, Baby?" he asked her. "Well, I was sleeping…" "Do you want to go?" James asked. "No, your voice calms me down." "You're nervous for tomorrow?" "No, just excited." "Good. So am I." "I'm mostly excited that you'll be there." "I love you, Dianne." "What?" Dianne coughed. "I uh-love you?" James repeated, "this is usually the part where you say 'I love you too'". The phone disconnected. Dianne threw the phone across the room. She proceeded to run out of the room. "LOGAN?" Dianne whispered loudly. Dianne thudded down the hall. "Logan? Where is hell is your room." She opened a room and found Carlos sleeping soundly. Dianne clicked the door shut. "Not Logan." She continued down the hall. "Logan?" Logan opened his door. He was in nothing but his boxers and his hair was flat. "What?" He whisper- yelled. She ran into his room and jumped into his bed. "Sure Dianne, why don't you just come in?" He huffed sarcastically. She hit under his sheets. "IS everything alright?" "No!" Dianne popped her head out. "What's the matter?"

"JAMES!"

"What's the matter with James?"

"He said something." She got lower.

"What did he say?"

She whispered something inaudible.

"What?" Logan questioned. "I LOVE YOU! HE SAID I LOVE YOU!" Dianne whined. "Seriously?" Logan asked. "Yes!" Dianne replied. "Whatever shall you do?" Logan said dramatically. "Stop it! This is serious." "He said he loved you. What's the big deal?" "You don't think it's too soon?" Dianne questioned. "Love is never too soon." Logan winked. "Huh, maybe you're right. What should I say?" "Maybe you should call him and, you know, talk it over?" "Yeah!" Dianne said, "I'll do that." "Great now can you get out of my bed?" Dianne made a face, walked out, grabbed her cell and called James. "Sorry, bad connection..." Dianne said when James picked up. "I love you, too…" She continued.


	56. Who's Ready to Work?

Theresa yawed the next morning. She checked her phone. It had two messages: One from her mother and one from Carlos.

Sunday Mom 9:46 PM

Call me when you can .

Received 9:46 PM

…

Monday Carlos 6:01AM

WAZZAAAAAA? WHO'S READY TO WORK?

Received 6:02 AM

"Not me…" Theresa groaned, but she got up anyway. Chelsea was saying something in her sleep, making Theresa laugh. She walked out of the room and bumped into Kendall. "Hey." Kendall smiled. "Hi Kendall." Theresa smiled. "You excited?" Kendall asked sticking the tooth brush back in his mouth. "Yep! Oh boy!" Theresa rolled her eyes. "Hey! It gets better. The only thing that sucks is the mornings. But you got us, so…" "I know." Theresa elbowed him. "Good!" Kendall squeezed her. "Go down stairs, James made breakfast." Before Theresa walked down the stairs, she called up to Kendall. "Better go wake up Chels." She motioned. Kendall laughed and said he would.

"Hey hey hey!" James slid an omelet into Theresa's plate. "Good morning." Theresa said, sticking her fork into her breakfast. "Mmm, this is delightf-" Theresa was about to compliment James' cooking when she was cut off by James. "Guess what!" he shouted, she jumped. "Ohmygod! What?" Theresa exclaimed. "Sorry…but last night I told Dianne I loved her right?" "and…" Theresa swallowed, "and she said she loved me back!" he said as he flipped the cooking omelet happily. "Awww. James, you guys are so cute." Theresa said taking yet another bite from her egg.

"We are, aren't we!" he smiled.

"Smells yummy!" Chelsea said walking down the stairs, still in her pajamas. "It is!" Theresa said putting her plate in the sink and sitting back down next to Chelsea. Kendall took a seat across from the girls and James finished up cooking and sat down as well.

"Hey guys, guess what!" James said with the biggest smile on his face, Theresa just shook her head and smiled a little bit. "WHAT!" Kendall said, wide eyed. "Me and Dianne love each other." He said, his face turning red. Kendall laughed a little, "Well, I would hope so." Chelsea snickered along. James made a face, "No, I mean like we told each other we love one another last night. It was a beautiful moment, it really was." Chelsea patted James on the back, "Okay, buddy" she said.

Everyone finished breakfast and went their separate ways to get ready for work.

At Logan's house, Carlos was doing the dishes from the pancake breakfast Dianne had cooked. Logan was in the bathroom doing his hair, Alex was getting dress and Dianne was in the kitchen with Carlos.

"I heard what happened last night." Carlos looked up at Dianne, who was drying the plates.

"Let me guess. Logan told you?" she asked and he nodded at her. "Who knew it was such a big deal? Who is he a newscaster? Why don't we just tell CNN to broadcast it." She rolled her eyes and Carlos chuckled.

"No, Dianne. I think its cute that you didn't know what to say." He smiled at her. "Well, I just thought it was too early, but I do love him though." She looked down, blushing slightly.

"At least you had the guts to say how you feel, unlike me." said Carlos. Dianne looked back up at him, "Carlos, I hung up the phone and ran to find Logan. You consider that gutsy?" "YES! You called him back and said how you felt." "Ok, so you still have the chance to do the same thing. We are going to be here a whole two weeks. It's only Monday, relax." Said Dianne, giving Carlos hope. "You're right!" he nodded his head, "Thanks." And he gave Dianne a side hug. "Let's go get dressed now, it's 6:45." Dianne said looking at the clock. Just then her and Carlos ran to go get dressed.


	57. Misplaced

"You're late." Chelsea tapped the imaginary watch on her wrist when Logan, Carlos, Dianne, and Alex walked into the room of the table read.

"By five minutes!" Logan replied, sitting down next to Kendall. "Don't worry. James got us here half an hour early." Theresa rubbed her tired eyes. "I refuse to be late!" He said, looking up for a second from his script, but quickly returned his focus. Erin Sanders walked in with Ciara Bravo. "Hey guys!" Erin waved. "Hi. I'm Chelsea." Chelsea waved. "This is Alex, Dianne, and Theresa." She continued, introducing her friends. "Nice to meet chya." Ciara gestured. Stephen Glickman walked in shortly after. "Hey. My contest girls!" Glickman laughed. "Hey Glickman!" Dianne called. He sat next to 'Mama Knight' and Tanya Chrisholm. Scoot Fellow walked in and sat at the end of the table. He glanced from face to face. From Logan to Dianne, Erin, James, Theresa, Mama Knight, Ciara, Glickman, Tanya, Carlos, Alex, Chelsea, and closest to himself was Kendall. The Producer and director were on both sides of him. "Let's begin." Scott Fellows looked at Logan, who was first to read. After about an hour, the group was dismissed and the girls were shown their VERY. OWN. DRESSING ROOMS. Yeah, they were temporary, but the girls still decorated them to label them "theirs". Alex brought a portable tea maker. Theresa brought her ipod dock. Dianne brought a famed picture of the girls in six flags. Chelsea brought a magazine which she cut out letters to say "Dream Out Loud". After that, the girls headed to the costume area where they were measured and assigned outfits. When all was over, the girls looked for the boys. "Well, we're lost." Dianne said looking around the lot. "Yup." Theresa sat on the floor. "I'm sure they're looking for us." Alex said joining her. Chelsea looked around and gasped. "Guys! Look!" Chelsea pointed. "Dr. Phil!" The girls all stared at the man walking onto his set. "Can we go in?" Chelsea asked her friends. "Seriously?" Dianne asked. "Please?" Chelsea whined. "I do love Dr. Phil…" Theresa began. "One little show won't hurt." Alex agreed. And the girls snuck into a live audition.

Carlos continued to call Theresa phone. "No answer." He looked at the other three boys. "How do you lose four teenage girls?" Logan questioned. "I have no idea." Kendall answered. "We have to find them before we all get into trouble." James said. "Yeah, but where can the possibly be?" Carlos looked around. "Dr. Phil?" Logan questioned. "Seriously?" James asked and the four boys kept looking.

The boys later returned to their car to find the girls deck out in Dr. Phil merch. "Hiya fellas." Chelsea waved. "Where the hell were you?" Carlos asked enraged, "you had us worried sick!" "Chill, we were at Dr. Phil." Theresa said. "Told you!" Logan exclaimed. "We also got a picture with the guy. So cool!" Dianne showed the boys the signed picture. "That's awesome!" Kendall commented. "But it's not right to not tell us where you went!" James interjected. "Sorry." Alex pouted. "Just get in the car." Carlos pointed and the girls obliged. They drove to the hotel. Like little girls that got into trouble, the girls headed to their rooms and shut the door. The boys sat in their living room. "I must say, it's pretty cool they met Dr. Phil." Kendall sat on the couch. "It was.." Logan agreed. "Do you think we were to hard on them?" James asked Carlos. "No, we're responsible for them and they need to learn to be more careful." Just then, the boys heard a thud from Chelsea and Dianne's room. Alex and Theresa emerged to see what was going on and the boys opened Chelsea and Diane's door to find a secret door that led to the hallway open. "No way…" Logan began.

Chelsea and Dianne ran laughing to the pool area. "I love being a rebel!" Chelsea exclaimed. Dianne was about to agreed when James and Carlos appeared in the area. The two boys chased the two girls, tackled them with tickles and threw them into the pool. When the girls exited the pool they were met by towel. "Th-thanks." Chelsea glared at Carlos. "Yeah." Dianne said in between chatters. James huged Dianne "Love you, Babe." He said before picking her up and taking her to the elevator. Chelsea and Carlos laughed at Dianne's fading 'Put me down's'. Carlos pulled the wrapped Chelsea closer to him as he sat onto the poolside couch. "You're so warm." Chelsea commented when her chattering had stopped. Carlos just smiled. "You're not really mad are you?" Chelsea questioned, sitting up a bit. "No, just worried." Carlos replied, pulling her even closer. "You don't need to worry about me." She began. "Yes I do…" Carlos said. Chelsea sat up again and kissed his cheek. Carlos returned a kiss on the lips and the two shared the night by watching the moon's reflection in the pool water.

James took Dianne into Chelsea and Dianne's room. Logan and Theresa looked at each other and began to make out. When Carlos and James left before, Alex and Kendall were in the kitchen, sharing their first make out session. In the room, James placed Dianne on her bed and he sat on Chelsea's. "Don't ever do that to me again, but if you do, take me with you." James laughed. "I promise." Dianne jumped on him. They laughed and began kissing. The night was a Big Time Kiss Fest and for Dianne, Theresa, and Alex it was a full on make out session.

"Chelsea?" Carlos asked, thinking she might have fallen asleep. "Hmm?" Chelsea adjusted herself a little. "Come on. Let's go back to the room, we have work tomorrow." Carlos stretched. "Few more minutes." Chelsea moaned. "Alright," Carlos said listening to her heart beat and slow breathing.

Chelsea did end up falling asleep there. When Carlos checked again and found her to be out cold, he kissed her forehead. He then wiggled free a little to get into his pocket. Carlos texted Kendall and said he was going to be a while. Seconds later, Carlos' phone began to ring.

"Where are you?"

"Sh! I'm with Chelsea."

"Where?"

"Pool."

"Why are you whispering?"

"She's sleeping."

"In the pool?"

"No, we're on the deck."

"That's interesting!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"Wake her up?"

"But I feel bad…"

"Then leave her there!" Kendall said and he hung up the phone. Carlos just huffed and looked at Chelsea. He walked over to her and gently began to shake her awake. "Chels." He whisper yelled. "Wake up." She turned in her sleep and whined a little bit. "Come on Chels." He said again. Chelsea's eyes opened and she saw Carlos leaning over her, she looked into his eyes. "I fell asleep at the pool?" she said as she looked around. He nodded at her and she huffed. He put his hand out for her and helped her up. He escorted her back to the hotel room. As they were walking in the other boys were giving the three girls their final kisses goodnight. Carlos went over and gave each of the girls a goodnight hug, he walked over to Chelsea and made her hug extra long. The boys left and the girls went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day of filming!


	58. AndACTION!

The girls' alarms went off bright and early, they rolled out of bed one after the other and scurried into their bathrooms to take showers and get ready. Being that this was the first day of filming everyone's call time was the same, so all the girls had to be ready for 6:00. However, because James had offered to pick them up, they had to be ready for 5:30.

For five in the morning the girls were pretty energetic. They put the radio on and were jamming out.

They didn't really need to get all dressed up because once they got to set they would have their hair and make-up done for them anyway. They each had on a pair of sweatpants with any shirt they could find. They were ready just in time for James, who was outside at exactly 5:30.

"Goooood Morning!" Chelsea said as she stepped into James' car. Each girl piled in one after the other, and Dianne got in the passenger seat giving him a kiss on the cheek. She was bouncing up and down in the seat like a child. James quickly glanced over at her and then looked in the backseat. Chelsea, Alex, and Theresa chuckled. "It's gonna be a good day!" Theresa said with a smile. james then stepped on the gas and they took off.

"Did you girls eat breakfast?" he asked them. "That's what we forgot to do!" Chelsea said slapping her knee. James shook his head, "We'll stop and get you guys something." He said as he pulled over to a bagel store. He handed Dianne a twenty and they ran in.

Five minutes later the girls came out with their breakfast and now they were headed to the lot. When they pulled up it was 6 AM. James pulled into the spot and before he could park the car, the girls were already out and running toward Paramount.

They walked in and were greeted by Carlos, who was in the midst of chewing his breakfast. "Good morning girls!" he said with a mouthful. The girls smiled and they each gave him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. They headed off to their dressing rooms where they put all of their things down and then went off to hair and make-up. When they got there, there were two women there to do their hair and make-up.

"Which two want to go first?" said the petite blonde woman. Chelsea immediately shouted, "I do!" and then Alex said, "I guess I will too." The two girls sat down and the stylists began.

"OK, so who is playing who?" asked the woman who was a bit heavier and had brown hair. "I am playing Danielle." Alex said, "and she is playing Charlie." She said pointing at Chelsea. When they were done Chelsea's hair was in a side waterfall braid and she was wearing very subtle make-up, this was because her character was more of the tomboy. Alex had her hair done with a slight curl, and her make-up was a bit more elaborate than the other girls. After all she would be playing a girly-girl. The girls looked at themselves in the mirror and switched spots with Dianne and Theresa.

Just then, Logan and Kendall walked in. "Hey girls!" said Logan. Kendall looked at Alex and smiled, "Well don't you look pretty!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then went over to Chelsea and gave her a hug. He sat in between the two girls, while he waited for Logan to get his hair and make-up done first.

Meanwhile, Theresa and Dianne were still getting dolled up. Theresa's hair was being straightened, and like Chelsea she had on very little make-up to go with her quiet and shy character, Grace. Dianne's hair was also being straightened, but with two braids on the sides that met in the back. Her character, Lily, didn't wear much make-up either. Once all four girls were finished they got up and walked out of the trailer. "See ya on set!" Dianne waved to Logan and Kendall.

They each went into their respective dressing rooms and got into the costumes that were left for them. Alex was dressed first and Chelsea joined her soon after. They met up with JD and 'Los on set. Tee, Kendall, Dianne and Logan entered the set 15 minutes later.

"Okay," The director called to the group who was in their spots on set, "the girls are going to enter when Logan opens the door. Got it? Good. Here we go." The set bell rang and the dialogue began.

"I'm so hungry!" Chelsea whined when she, Carlos, Alex, and Kendall were on break. "Yeah, me too." Carlos agreed. "You guys did great today! You memorized your lines way before I knew mine…" Kendall stated. "That's because you don't look at the script until you have to go on!" Carlos pointed out. "True…" Kendall shrugged. "Pizza!" Alex took a slice. The other three also grabbed a piece and sat in Carlos' dressing room. Chelsea stretched out on the couch. Alex sat on the floor. Kendall sat in front of her on the table and Carlos was standing and leaning against the wall. "Just don't spill the grease or crumbs on anything." Carlos eyed each one of his friends. Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Lemme go get my guitar!" Kendall hopped up. "I'll come." Alex placed her plate with just the pizza crust left on the table and followed the tall blonde out of Carlos' dressing room. Chelsea continued to look at Carlos, but this time she had a nasty grin on her face. "What?" Carlos asked, confused. Chelsea tilted her plate slightly. The grease slid to the left. "Don't." Carlos said in demanding tone. Chelsea grinned larger and tiled it the other way, to where a drop of grease licked the edge of the plate. "Stop it, Chelsea." Carlos stepped forward. Chelsea flipped the plate and grease oozed off, but it didn't hit the floor. Carlos quickly placed a towel underneath and caught it, but not without knocking Chelsea into the dressing room door. Chelsea adjusted her jaw. "CHELSEA!" Carlos yelled when she jumped on him.

"Maybe we should just wait in here…" Alex suggested, finding it to be too dangerous to enter a room where Chelsea and Carlos were rough housing. "That's fine." "But, GOD Kendall. It smells in here." Alex pointed out. Kendall stood, grabbed his Axe and sprayed the air. "That's better." He smiled. Kendall had Alex just where he wanted her. He just sprayed Alex's favorite cologne and had finished writing her song with Chelsea earlier. He would definitely swoon her and right now was the perfect moment. He began to sing. "That was great." Alex smiled genuinely. "It was for you." Kendall blushed. "I love it. I'm going to make it my ring tone! Sing it again!" Alex said, pulling out her phone. She recorded him singing it again and saved it. When it was set, she pecked him on the cheek, her nose rubbing his soft skin.

"James. Theresa. You're done for today. Can you get Alex and Carlos? Then you can go. You can also tell Chelsea she's done too." The director's assistant said. "Okay." Theresa waved. James walked into Kendall's room where Alex and Kendall were giggling like fools. "Alex, you're needed on set. I'm heading home." James said. "Kay kay!" Alex jumped up and ran to set. "See you later, dude." Kendall said before James shut his door. Theresa knocked at Carlos' door and found him tickling Chelsea. " Carlos!" Theresa called. His head popped up. "Hm?" "You're needed on set. Chels, James is driving you and me home." Theresa said as James poked his head in. "Alright," Carlos said. He gave Chelsea a goofy look and ran to set. Chelsea packed her stuff and headed to James' car with Theresa and James.

"Stay and hang out!" Chelsea said to James when he pulled up to the hotel. "Yeah, the only one assigned to work tomorrow out of the three of us is Chelsea and that's not till the late afternoon!" Theresa agreed. "Alright fine. I'm not doing anything anyway." James parked the car and joined the girls in the hotel room. The girls made themselves comfortable as James looked around. "You know, I never saw the whole suite." James said, curiously picking up a statuette. He let his curiosity get the best of him. He entered the girl's rooms and just looked; trying to test his knowledge and figure out whose stuff belonged to whom. "Ipod. Theresa. Curlers. Alex. Book. Chelsea. Oh! What's this?" James said, picking up a binder. He sat on the bed it was on and flipped it open. Loose leaf papers full of practiced signatures fluttered out. DF. James smiled and flipped through the pages, taking in and occasionally laughing at the doodles he found. James was startled when he flipped to the back and was staring at himself. Well, a picture of him. It was, in James' opinion, a terrible picture. He had his glasses on and was wearing that sweater he wears when he's lazy or sick. Scribbled under the picture was the date he and Dianne shared their first kiss. James' face got hot and he placed the binder back in its place.


	59. InNOut

Back on set, Logan and Dianne were just wrapping up. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Logan asked Dianne. She nodded, "Yes! I am so hungry! I haven't eaten since this morning, when James bought us a bagel." She rubbed her stomach.

"Alright let me just go see if Kendall wants to come. He wrapped a little earlier." Logan said heading over to Kendall's dressing room, Dianne was right behind him. He knocked on the door, and Kendall opened it. He was placing a beanie on his head, and shutting the lights in his dressing room. "Wanna come with Dianne and I? We are going to get something to eat."

"Yea, dude!" Kendall nodded. "Alright, man. Then just follow my car. Don't know where we are going yet though." Logan said. Kendall gave him a thumbs up and they all headed out of the lot.

As they were driving and looking for a place to eat, they passed an In-N-Out Burger. Logan then made an illegal u-turn and pulled into the parking lot. "We are going to In-N-Out Burger!" he said as he pulled into a spot. "Yea, I could tell!" Dianne said sarcastically. Kendall pulled into the spot parallel to Logan. They all got out of the car and headed into the fast food restaurant.

Dianne and Kendall went to grab a table for them to eat at and they gave Logan their orders. Just then, a little girl and her mother had walked up to Dianne and Kendall's table "Kendall! From Big Time Rush! Can I have an autograph?" The girl squeaked. "Okay, okay!" He tried to shush the girl. He signed a napkin and slid it over the girl, but she didn't leave. "I want Dianne's too." She whined. "How do you know my name?" Dianne questioned. "Nick Promo. She can't wait till BTR's next episode!" The mother clapped. Kendall raised an eyebrow and slid the napkin to Dianne. Dianne scribbled her signature and smiled at the girl. Logan, then, was insight and the girl flipped. "Mom! It's Logan!" "Logan?" another girl called, "Henderson?" and then there was screaming from both the group of growing fans and Logan. "Run!" Kendall called as he grabbed Dianne's wrist. Logan was already out the door and in his car when Dianne and Kendall jumped in. Cameras flashed. "Drive!" Kendall yelled while waving at fans.

When a few miles away from the restaurant and safe, Dianne huffed. "What a rush! I signed my first autograph." "Yeah, we love our fans!" Kendall said "Except when I want to eat!" Logan exclaimed, turning into the parking lot of the hotel. "Oh stop!" Kendall elbowed him.

James finished making a salad and setting the table for dinner when the three starstuck friends walked in. "Hey gang!" Chelsea waved as she side bumped James. He laughed because she didn't move him much. Logan walked over and expected what James had made then tapped James. "I'll take two cheese burgers." He said and walked away to go look for Theresa. James rolled his eyes, knowing that now he was expect to make Logan something. "Salad is good…but French fries would be dandy." Kendall eyed James. "Fine!" James laughed a little. Chelsea got back to work and James joined her after his welcome home kiss with Dianne.

"Something smells yummy!" Carlos exclaimed, busting through the door with Alex. Kendall and Alex embraced and she talked about her day Carlos walked over to Chelsea and James in the kitchen. He did the finger wave to Chelsea, but James mistakenly thought it was for him and waved back. Chelsea turned red from laughter.


	60. Sunsets and Farewells

Yesterday was the last day of filming and the girls were packing the little things. Their flight wasn't until tonight but they wanted to spend their last few hours in California relaxing.

Before the guys came over to meet up with them, Logan met up with Carlos in his house. "Tonight, dude. It's your last chance!" Logan continued their conversation, "in a few hours she'll be in New York and it will be too late." "I'm nervous!" Carlos stuttered "Now or never, man. Life or Death!" Logan shouted. Carlos gave him a look, but knew he was right. Carlos started to dial.

Chelsea's head popped up to her ringtone. "Hi Carlos!" She answered and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna pick you up in 20 minutes. Be ready alright?" Carlos said. "Okay, but where are we going?" "Details to follow."Chelsea could feel him smile into the phone, then Carlos hung up.

Chelsea walked back in, told her friends the deal, and got ready. "Okay, but James and Kendall are on their way" Alex said. "So is Logan. We're switching off when Carlos comes."

After 30 minutes (you can never win with L.A. traffic), Carlos text Chelsea that he was there. Kendall had been in the room for 15 minutes already and when Chelsea walked out, she held the door for James who was walking in. "Hey!" She poked him before she run up to Carlos' Jeep. Logan climbed out and winked at Chelsea. Chelsea waved to Logan and slid into the shotgun seat.

Carlos pulled into his parking spot at Nick studios. "What are we doing here? Filming is over..." Chelsea questioned, scanning the deserted lot. "I'm taking you out on a date." Carlos smiled. Chelsea blushed when he took her hand and led her through the familiar dressing room.

No one was there and it was poorly light, Chelsea took notice when Carlos was unlocking his room. "We're having a date in here?" "No." Carlos blatantly answered after retrieving a few Coke cans and a silver key on a bracelet.

"Follow me." He motioned after re-locking his led her to a stair well and climbed about 5 stories. On the top floor, he whipped out the key and unlocked it, reveling the roof.

"This is my favorite place to waste time." Carlos waved. "It's beautiful up here!" Chelsea bent over the side and viewed the busy city. Carlos popped open two cans of Coke and passed one to Chelsea.

"Why?" Chelsea looked at Carlos after a few moments of silence.

"Why...? Why what?"

"Why did you just, out of nowhere, call me and ask to go out? It kind of caught me off guard."

"I've been planning to for a while, but i didn't know when it would happen. Then, i realized I'm going on tour this summer and won't be able to see you. Tonight is my last chance." He calmly explained. "Oh." Chelsea looked around. "Is that alright?" Carlos asked. "It's thoughtful." Chelsea smiled, "What do you usually do up here?" She continued. "Think."

"About what?"

"Friends, family, work...You've popped up once or twice."

"Oh. Good things?" She asked. He chuckled, but nodded, causing her to blush again. "Are you gonna tell me or keep it a secret?" "Nah, I'm good." "Carlos!" Chelsea whined. Carlos closed his eyes and leaned over, gently laying a kiss on her. He tasted the hint of cherry from the coke, still fresh on her lips. "That's what I think about." Carlos smiled. Chelsea reopened her eyes that she had closed for the kiss and smiled back, a little dizzy.

Chelsea stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, an obvious taunt. Before she knew it, Carlos was chasing her around the roof. Chelsea stole Carlos' key and ran down the stairs, back to his room. Carlos was hot on her trail. He tackled her as she unlocked the door and they landed on his long white couch.

Carlos was on top of her, gingerly holding her wrist above her head. He couldn't help himself but kiss her again and again, but deeper and more intensely. He had let go of her wrists and Chelsea was feeling his shoulder blades from under his arm. It started to become harder for both of them to breath. After a couple of long, romantic moments, they detached and looked deeply into each other. Carlos, then, peeked at his watch. "We're going to miss the best part!" He exclaimed, pulling Chelsea back up to the roof.

There it was. An orange, red, pink, and purple sunset. The best way to end the perfect date. "Carlos, what time is it?" "Six." "Six? Carlos I'm going to miss my flight!" "Crap!" Carlos jumped up, cleaned up the Coke cans, and made sure he locked up everything before heading to his car with Chelsea. Carlos got Chelsea back on time and sent her up to get everyone else and all the luggage. Half the group headed into Carlos car and half into Kendall's.

The gang went through security, headed to the seating area, and after an hour the girls were called to board. The group embraced and Chelsea shed a single tear before wishing the boys luck on the tour and filing into the plane.


	61. The Episode

Dianne wiped the sweat from her forehead. The July heat was harsh today, but it wasn't going to get her down. It's been a couple of months she's been waiting for today: the day the girls' episode airs. She even invited her best friends to come over. The door bell rang and Dianne sluggishly answered Theresa and Alex. "Where's Chelsea?" "Here!" Chelsea called, running in after the others. The four scurried down to Dianne's cool basement and Dianne offered drinks and a movie selection to pass time. "Blair Witch Project." Chelsea clicked it on. The girls turned off the lights and huddled together.

30 minutes into the movie, there was a bang coming from the floor above the room. "Did you hear that?" Dianne looked at her friends, wide eyed. "It was probably the wind." Chelsea shrugged. "Uh- Chels, it's July. There's barely any air to breath." Theresa rolled her eyes. Another bang and muffled giggles interrupted the tension between the two girls.

"Guys!" Alex squealed, hiding her face in Dianne's pillow. Chelsea laughed a little but stopped after more muffled laughed that didn't belong to Chelsea were heard. Dianne screamed. "Shut up!" Theresa whispered and the girls fell silent.

The basement door flew open and figures quickly descended into the room. All four girl shrieked. "Where the fuck is the light switch?" A familiar voice yelled, "fucking seller basement dungeon bullshit." A high pitched scream and a thump was also heard followed by another familiar, more raspy voice, that yelled "Logan!" The light was hit, revealing James in control. Logan was laying at the foot of the stairs with Carlos kneeling over him. Kendall was chuckling in the corner. The girl continued to scream, not out of being scared of ghost, but of Logan being potentially hurt.

Logan stood up. "I'm good." Alex ran over to see if Logan was really okay. Dianne walked over to James and back handed James hard chest. " You scared me, Asshole." She reprimanded. Theresa's mouth was gaping at her bruised boyfriend and Chelsea was hysterically laughing.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?" Dianne shot questions. "We're here to watch our episode." Carlos smiled. "And you left your front door unlocked." James smirked. Dianne went on her tippy toes and hugged James around his neck. "Missed you!" She smiled. "You too, Babe." He winked. "Why were you screaming?" Carlos asked, adjusting his fitted hat. "We were watching the Blair Witch Project." Alex smiled, patting Logan to show he was alright. "Well, is it over?" James asked curiously, peeking in the room to look at the TV. "It is now!" Dianne said as she walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"We have to prepare for the episode now!" Kendall said closing his eyes and putting his fingers together. "Oooh, should I make some tea!" Alex suggested. "NO!" said Logan, "but we should party it up!" he continued walking over to Dianne's iPod dock and putting his phone on it. "DANCE PARTY!" he screamed as he started jamming out. The other three boys joined in, and the girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Theresa said, and the girls began to dance too.

Eventually the group fell into their spots for the night. Kendall and Alex sat close to one another on the couch, each with their legs crossed like a pretzel. Carlos and Chelsea had their backs up against the couch, Chelsea leaning into Carlos' side. The other four were on Dianne's bed. Logan was at the foot of the bed, laying on his back with his head upside down hanging off. Theresa was laying parallel to him, except she was on her stomach and her feet were in the air. James was up against the headboard with his legs to the side and Dianne in his lap.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Carlos shouted in a deep voice, putting five fingers in the air. They all cheered together, and Logan turned himself over to be on his stomach, and he leaned his head on Theresa's shoulder.

The episode came on and the boys faces came on the TV. "ITS ON! QUIET!" said a voice. And the room fell silent. After half an hour, the TV announced the new Victorious episode coming up next, and an applause followed.

"I THINK this is my new favorite episode!" said Carlos in matter of fact tone. "Well I hope it would be everyone's!" Chelsea said placing her hands on her hips. Everyone nodded in agreement. James stood up and brushed himself off, "Time for us to go, sadly." He said. "Nooooo, come on James!" Logan whined. "Yeah, man! Not yet." Kendall said, standing up on Dianne's couch. "Just a little bit longer! PLEASE!" Chelsea begged on her knees. James chuckled, and Dianne stood up, she looked James straight in the eyes. "James," she crossed her arms, "sit down!" she said enforcing the law. He put his hands up and stepped back, "OK, OK" he smiled and sat back down on the bed. "Yea, Dianne! You tell 'em!" Logan said with a chuckle. "Show 'em who's boss!" Carlos chimed in. "Lay down the law!" Kendall said, still standing on the couch. Alex pulled Kendall back down into a hug, before Dianne could say anything about him standing on her couch with his shoes. "James, we're off tomorrow!" Carlos remembered. James shrugged, "This is true." He stuck out his bottom lip and leaned back up against the headboard.

"You guys should stay! We are having a sleepover anyway." Chelsea suggested. "How about we just stay reeeealllly late!" Carlos gave her a wink. "That is fine with me." Chelsea smiled.


	62. Its Four AM

At four in the morning Logan jumped up out of his sleep, he was in the same position he started the night in, hanging off the bed. He rubbed his eyes and glimpsed at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Oh shit!" he whispered. He leaned over Theresa, who was still asleep, to tap James, who had his arms around Dianne. "Dude." He whispered, "It's four AM." James opened his eyes and looked at the clock. As he reached over to tap Kendall, he shook a little bit and Dianne woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at James and Logan, who were trying to edge their way of the bed. "What are you two doing?" she said loud enough to wake up Theresa. "We are gonna leave." James whispered, giving Dianne a kiss on the cheek. "What? What time is it?" questioned the groggy Theresa. "It's four in the morning." Logan whispered. "Don't leave now." Dianne said out of concern. "If it is really that late, you guys might as well just stay. You're off anyway, spend the day and leave tonight." She suggested. "Yea!" Theresa whispered in agreement as she pulled Logan down next to her again. The two boys got back on the bed and soon enough were fast asleep.

A half hour later, Carlos jumped out of his sleep. He tapped his cell phone and looked at the time. He rubbed his eyes taking a double take, making sure he read it correctly. He shook Kendall awake, but in his attempt woke up both Chelsea and Alex. "Shhh, girls. Go back to sleep." He said gently. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "We should get going. It's 4:30 in the morning." Carlos said to her. Once Kendall heard what Carlos was saying, he picked up his head and wiped his face. He stretched and began to get up. "I love you…" he gave Alex a kiss and went to find his shoes. "Alright," she looked up, "I love you too." She returned his kiss. Carlos looked over at the bed, where the other four were sound asleep. Just before he went to go wake them up he was stopped by Chelsea. "Carlos, just stay. It's almost five in the morning. What's the point of leaving now, just so you could go stay in some stupid hotel." She pulled him back next to her. "Yea, I guess." He shrugged. He laid himself back down and waved Kendall to do the same. Chelsea and Alex were both satisfied. "I just hope James doesn't get annoyed." Carlos said. "Yea, we all know how he could be." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Oh forget James. I will deal with him in the morning." Alex said, as if she was talking about her own real brother. "And if she doesn't, Dianne will." Kendall chuckled to himself. The boys put their head back down to go to sleep. But before Alex and Chelsea did, Chelsea looked at Alex and rolled her eyes. "What!" Alex said. Chelsea just fixed her pillow and put her head back down. "Letting them leave like that, what the hell is wrong with you!" she said under her breath. And with that the four fell back to sleep.


	63. Can't You Feel the Rush?

Only a few hours later the gang was up, and the house was empty. They filed up the stairs, and Dianne and James looked at each other. "Banana pancakes?" she asked and he nodded. Just like they had done previously, the two made banana pancakes for breakfast. Kendall and Chelsea began to set the table and once again Logan, Alex, Theresa and Carlos were in the living room watching Spongebob.

"BREAKFAST!" Dianne called out, and they all jumped into the dining room and took their seats.

"This is delicious!" Logan said, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "As usual." Carlos said, his eyes smiling. The friends talked, poked fun and laughed all through the breakfast.

All of sudden, Dianne's phone rang and an unknown number popped up on the screen. "Who the hell is this?" she said as she looked at the phone. "Well answer it and find out!" said Theresa. Dianne stuck out her tongue, and slid the bar over to answer the phone.

"Hello?...Who is this?" Dianne's eyes lit up. Suddenly she had seven sets of confused eyes staring at her. Her face froze along with the rest of her body, muffled speaking was heard from the other line. "Dianne?" Carlos waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't respond, so Alex grabbed the phone out her hand.

"Hello?" she said, "no, this is Alex." "Who is it?" James asked, and she put her hand up. She began laughing and smiling. "YES! YES! YES! YES! WE WILL DO IT!" she screamed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said as she hung up the phone. Alex stood up and tossed Dianne's phone. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you!" Theresa asked chuckling a little bit. "Th-that was nickelodeon!" Dianne began, "they said that…they said that." Dianne couldn't even speak she was so overwhelmed with the phone call. Everyone looked to Alex. "Ok, they just offered us our own TV show!" she jumped up and down. Tears began rolling from all four of the girls' eyes. "Are you serious!" Chelsea asked, in shock. "Yes!" Dianne suddenly snapped out of it. "The man said they have been thinking about since we were filming, and that Scott has an idea for a show based around the four of us. OUR OWN SHOW!" she said all in one breath. "That's awesome!" Kendall jumped up, he gave the first girl he saw a hug, which happened to be Chelsea. The boys could not be happier for their newest best friends and girlfriends. Hugs and kisses were being passed around like nothing. Once the girls took it all in, they sat back down. They each looked at one another, tears still in their eyes. To them it was still unbelievable that they were sitting next to Big Time Rush, and now they would be working on the same lot as them and potentially see them everyday. Heck! They were best friends with them and they were dating. Big time changes would be taking place the next few months. And to think it all started out by losing a silly video contest. Dianne, Theresa, Chelsea and Alex can officially say they have felt the rush!


	64. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

We hope you liked the story. Keep commenting and tell other people about it PLEASE! Just wanted to let you guys know that we are currently working on a sequel and are so excited to share it with you guys.

~Dianne and Chelsea


End file.
